Son of Cadmus
by Please Read my stuff
Summary: With new superheroes emerging into the world, the government is desperate for a hero of their own. With the help of Cadmus, they combine the DNA of Captain atom, a pilot exposed to otherworldly energies, and Galatea, a clone of Supergirl created by Doctor Emil Hamilton.I've changed the title from project Titan to son of Cadmus.(I don't own DC comics or its characters.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

In nineteen ninety-four in the bowels of Cadmus labs, the pale blue light of a thousand computer screens streamed over the back of Doctor Emil Hamilton, highlighting his short gray hair and black square glasses that flashed in the light.

Standing before a table, Emil rolled a test tube full of blue energy along his tan fingers, sterilized recirculated air filling his nose, "Yes," he hissed in a fevered whisper, "with this I will be able to avenge my beautiful Galatea."

"Are you still whining over that broken weapon?" Sam Lane grunted striding into the room, his polished shoes echoing off the dark blue tile floor.

Emil spun around, an angry snarled twisting his features, his pale white lab coat billowing about him, "She was not a weapon to me, she was my daughter!" He screamed, spittle flying from his mouth.

Sam Lane brushed the shoulders of his dark blue blazer, the metals adorning the breast of his jacket flashing in the bright fluorescent lights of the lab, "I don't care what sick attachments you have to one of your experiments. What I want to know is will this project succeed?"

Wiping sweat from his brow, Emil turned to stare at a circular tank at the far end of the room. Pale green liquid filled the tank. In the center of the tank was a clear orb, "Galatea may be in a coma, but her bodily functions still work perfectly.

As a matter of fact, before her accident, she metabolized solar energy faster than Supergirl or Superman."

Nodding Sam Lane strode forward, his hands folded behind his back. He placed a wrinkled hand on the tank and stared at the embryo that would in nine months be his newest weapon against the alien threat, he glanced back at Doctor Hamilton, "And you're sure that contains Captain Atom's DNA?" He asked, his eyes flicking down to the vial in the doctor's hand.

"Positive," Emil replied walking slowly along the computer screens, "I don't know how it's possible, but the energy he is made of definitely contains his DNA."

"Then let's get on with this."

Walking up to the tank, Emil slipped the vial of light blue energy into a slot. Almost instantly the tank filled with a blue light when it faded the embryo inside was shining a pale blue.

Sam Lane removed his hat, fluorescent light reflecting off his bald crown, "How soon can the embryo be transferred to my daughter?" He asked, a light smile twisting his face as he spun his hat in his hands.

"Are you sure your daughter is okay with being an incubator for a kryptonian baby. We could just use the hyper-growth tank like we're going to do with project KR."

"I do not want Project Titan to be anything like Luthor's clone of the man of steel. This one will be grown naturally and be born from my daughter's womb, from pure American stock."

"And your daughter's okay with this?"

Placing his hat on his head, Sam Lane strode from the room, "My daughter is a good soldier. She'll do what's expected of her."

Shaking his head, Emil Hamilton placed his hand on the tank containing America's newest weapon, "I feel sorry for the future that awaits you my boy, but someone has to defend us from the aliens," his free hand clenched into a fist, "Everyone knows your mother can't do it anymore."

Striding forward, Emil pressed the red button on an intercom, "Prepare to have the tank containing project Titan moved to Metropolis General Hospital."

"Right away Doctor," a feminine voice replied.

Nine months later, screams echoed through the maternity ward of Metropolis General Hospital as Lucy Lane forced her son into the world.

Soldiers in black combat armor line the hallway to Lucy's room. Each of them saluted General Lane as he strode towards his daughter's room.

Sweat poured from her brow as she pushed against the stirrups holding her legs, causing them to break off and fly across the room. They burrowed into a wall beside a pair of sliding glass doors just as general Lane strode in.

"How's it coming Doctor?" He asked ignoring his daughter's presence.

Emil Hamilton removed his head from beneath Lucy's pale green hospital gown, "Everything is going normal, one more push and your grandson will be in the world."

"I'm surprised the only hiccup during the pregnancy was that your daughter needed to be under solar lamps twenty-three hours a day."

Samuel Lane grunted, "Well she is a kryptonian now, it's to be expected."

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Emil turned back to Lucy, "Alright Ms. Lane, one more push, and you'll be able to say hi to your son."

Lucy collapsed back onto the bed, her blonde hair matted fast to her forehead, "I can't," she panted, her breast heaving, "I'm too tired."

"That's not good enough soldier," Sam Lane growled, causing his daughter's light blue eyes to snap to him, "It is your duty to bring this child into the world, now push."

Screwing up her face, Lucy Lane pushed with all her remaining strength, a strangled scream exploded from her throat, but it was soon drowned out by an infant's wail.

"It's a boy," Emil said cradling the bloody child against his hospital scrubs.

Lucy collapsed back onto the bed a soft smile on her face, "A boy," she choked, tears streaming down her face, "I have a son."

Emil turned to the general, "Would you like to cut the cord?"

General Lane raised an eyebrow, "Is that even possible?"

Emil nodded, "Yes, we've treated a pair of scissors with the kryptonite edge."

Nodding, Sam strode forward. He grabbed the pair of surgical scissors offer to him and stared down at his newest weapon, a small tuft of blonde hair adorned the child's head.

As the general stared, the child opened his eyes, they glowed whitish blue just like Captain Atom's.

Shaking his head, the general clipped the cord.

"Let me hold my son," Lucy said struggling to set up in the bed, a tired smile on her face.

Again Sam Lane ignored his daughter, "How fast will the boy mature?"

Emil rose to his feet, still cradling the boy in his arms, dread settled in the pit of his stomach and every muscle in his body tensed, "With his advanced genetic structure, he should be as smart as your average two-year-old within a year."

Nodding, Sam Lane turned towards the door, "Good, we can start his training within a year." Snapping his fingers, soldiers in combat fatigues flooded into the room, lining the walls in neat rows.

General Lane gestured to Emil, "Take Project Titan to facility number three."

"Wait," Lucy screamed rising from the bed.

Instantly, the soldier stepped forward, glowing rods of green crystal in their hand.

Pale green light washed over Lucy Lane, causing her to stagger. She fell to her knees, one arm on the bed keeping her up right, "Daddy you can't do this, you can't take my son."

Sam Lane glanced at his daughter for the first time, his gray eyes as cold as glaciers, "That thing is not your son, it never was. It is our weapon against all who threaten the American people."

He gestured to a soldier, "Take my daughter back to her cell, she served her purpose."

With that Sam Lane strode from the room, Doctor Hamilton following close behind him. Both ignored Lucy Lane screaming at them to bring her son back, one more so than the other.

In two thousand four, Sam Lane strode down the hallway of Cadmus base three, the shiny silver walls reflecting his image. Pale florescent lights illuminated a few more metals and his dark black dress shoes clicked on the white tile floor.

Functional plastic chairs with metal legs line the walls in sets of three, metal tables setting in between them.

The general strode past them without even a glance, the base having long ago become like a second home. Sterilized air filled his nose as he stopped before an elevator, its sleek metal door sliding open to reveal three mirrored walls.

Stepping inside, General Lane pressed an invisible button set into the black casing of the elevators controls. The door slid soundlessly shut, hissing as the elevator became pressurized.

Gray eyes flicked up to the floor display above the door frame, watching as it went to sublevel one, then two before stopping on three.

The sleek metal door slid open, dim red lights flooded the elevator, shining off the glass walls. The smell of electronics and minerals hung heavy in the air.

Keeping his eyes locked forward, Sam stepped out of the elevator, his legs straight almost like he was marching forward.

Metal tubes ran up the walls and over the ceiling, hooked into computers that displayed ones and zeros that reflected off the metal tubes, causing green light to mix with the dim red.

Two guards and black combat fatigues shouldered their M-16s and nodded to the general, the features hidden by black helmets.

Sam glared at them, his wrinkled face reflected in their black helmets, "Are you stupid or something?" He shouted, getting right up in their faces, "how do you know I'm really Samuel Edward Lane?"

"Never," he poked the soldier on the left in the chest, "let your guard down."

Both soldiers straightened, stiff as a board and saluted, their gloved hands coming up to the top of their helmets, "Yes sir."

The soldier on the right moved aside, revealing a round blue orb set into the sleek metal wall.

Stepping forward, Sam placed his right I in front of the orb. A thin blue laser shot out and ran up and down his pupil, a tiny rectangular light below the retinal scanner blinked green.

"Welcome General Lane," a woman's computerized voice said as a lock inside the doors clicked.

Sam Lane step back, the doors before him slid open with a hiss of compressed air.

He glanced at the two soldiers. Both still stood ramrod straight, "Stay sharp," he grunted.

Sam Lane strode into the rectangular room. One wall was nothing but a large one-way mirror. The others were nothing but computer screens and keyboards.

His footsteps echoed off the dark blue tile floor. Small circles of light decorated the floor thanks to recessed lighting set into the ceiling.

Emil Hamilton stood before the mirror, a clipboard in his hand, his dark rimmed square glasses slid down on his nose. His free hand jotting down notes on the clipboard.

"How is our boy doing Doctor?"

Emil Hamilton jumped, spinning around. Relaxing slightly, the tan man pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Better than we could've ever expected," he turned back to the glass.

On the other side of the glass was a large circular room. In the center of the room stood a ten-year-old boy, electrodes attached to his lean muscular frame. Short blonde hair donned the top of his head, shaped in the square style of a military buzz cut. His glowing blue white eyes scanned the room taking in his reflection in the smooth metal walls.

The scent of metal polish and iron filled his nose.

Black combat pants adorned his legs and a pair of steel toed combat boots covered his feet. Slowly, the boy walked around the room the sound of his boots echoing off the beams that crisscrossed the ceiling above him.

"Over the past ten years," Hamilton continued, "project Titan's cells have absorbed solar energy at an incredible rate. He is smarter, faster, and stronger than anything we've ever seen."

"He has displayed every power a kryptonian's known to possess unlike project KR, and without the psychological problems of project Match."

A light smile twisted the general's wrinkled lips, "So, he's better than your precious Galatea?"

Scowling, Hamilton nodded slowly his clipboard falling to his side and his free hand sliding into the pocket of his white trenchcoat, "Yes, he is Galatea superior in every way."

Still staring at the boy that was technically his grandson, the general nodded, "So the project succeeded, we have successfully created our own kryptonian, who is stronger and faster than Superman?"

The corners of Hamilton's lips turned upward, "Oh we've done something better than that, project Titan's biomatrix is more advanced than any other kryptonian's. He can fuel his cells with almost any other energy source," the doctor turned to the general, "and when he comes in contact with another living organism the results of him absorbing that organisms bio electrical impulses is quite impressive."

Sam Lane raised a white eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Shaking his head, Hamilton strode forward, running a hand through his short gray hair. Stopping before the mirror, he grabbed a microphone set into its frame, "Send her in."

Metal doors inside the circular room slid open. A woman with pale white skin strode inside, short spiky pale blue hair adorning her head. A black corset covered her waist, her thigh high metal boots clicked on the smooth metal floor as she stopped in the center of the room.

She ignored Connor, her light blue eyes scanning the room for a moment before locking onto the mirror, "I don't know what you guys are trying to pull abducting me, but I want out of here."

Electricity arced around her body, dancing along the floor and snaking up the walls, before sliding harmlessly off the glass.

Emil leaned into the microphone, "You can leave Miss Williams as soon as you defeat the boy in front of you."

LiveWire raised a pale blue eyebrow, "Really, all I have to do is defeat this punk?"

"Yes."

"Too easy," she thrust her hands forward, pale white lightning exploding from the fingertips of her elbow length black gloves.

Project Titan strode forward to meet the lightning, groaning as it slammed into his chest, causing his pale bluish white eyes to flare brighter.

Emil Hamilton looked at the computer screen set into the wall beside the mirror and smiled, "Just like last time."

"What's happening?" Sam Lane asked watching Project Titan stride forward, totally unharmed by the lightning.

"When project Titan comes in contact with another living being be to skin to skin or energy, he temporarily gains that beings power," Emil answered keeping his gaze locked on the computer screens.

"Incredible," Sam Lane muttered watching LiveWire collapsed to the floor panting.

"That's not all. We theorize that project Titan has some minor psychic abilities, because he seems to be able to absorb their skill as well."

Project Titan strode forward electricity arcing around his blue white eyes. His tan skin turned a pale white, and his blonde hair transformed into a pale blue.

LiveWire looked up at him exhaustion written all over her face, "What are you? No one can take that much power."

Project Titan said nothing just delivered a hammer blow to LiveWire that sent her into unconsciousness.

"How long does he keep the powers?"

"Until his cells burn through the energy, but there is some anomalies in his cells that we haven't quite figured out yet."

"What about control, what kind of leash does he have on him?"

"The genomes have instilled a sense of loyalty into him."

Sam Lane nodded, striding towards the door, "Get him ready for a mission."

Hamilton's eyes widened, "we can't. He is just a child."

Sam Lane paused and glanced over his shoulder, "No doctor, he is a weapon."

With that, the general began striding towards the door again.

"Wait!"

Spinning on his heel, his shoes squeaking on the dark blue tile floor, General Lane glared at Hamilton, "What?"

Straightening his shoulders, Hamilton stared back without flinching, "According to the team psychologist it would be best for the boy to have a name. She says if we keep calling him Project Titan, it could cause future psychological problems."

Closing his eyes, Sam counted to ten under his breath then opened them, "Fine then, when the boy is not on missions call him Connor."

Spinning on his heel, General Lane strode from the room before Hamilton could bother him with anything else.

 **(Author note – here is my new story, please Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Son of Cadmus**_

Answer to what seems to be a big question for this story, Project KR will not be Connor a.k.a. Superboy in this story. He will have a minor role in a future chapter, but that's it.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"And height 5'2", Hamilton finished his examination with a resigned voice. The hand holding his clipboard dropped to his side, "Please move over here," he gestured to a functional metal table that gleamed in the light, "we will test your molecular density and check over your biometrics."

Project Titan stepped off the scale with a small metal bang, his skintight dark suit to barely making a sound as he strode across the metal floor. Floating a few inches off the floor, he settled himself on the table, the paper covering it crinkled under his weight.

He stared at Hamilton with blank eyes, his face carved from stone.

Shuddering, Hamilton wiped small beads of sweat from his forehead and stepped forward. He moved what look to be a more complicated version of the x-ray machine you would see in a dentist office in front of Titan's chest.

Adjusting some switches, Titan's body was bathed in a blue light.

"How are you feeling, Connor?" Hamilton asked glancing over the data from the device on a nearby computer screen.

"I am fine Doctor," Connor replied in an emotionless voice, but Hamilton could hear just a hint of nervousness, causing his lips to twitch upward.

"Are you nervous about your first mission?" Hamilton asked pushing his square ebony colored glasses up on his nose.

Connor's glowing blue white eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Don't be," Hamilton said walking over and removing the device from in front of Connor's chest, "no combat this time, just a simple information gathering mission. All you have to do is touch Hector Hammond. Your biology will do the rest."

Connor glanced down at his hands. They were covered by a pair of black gloves that fit seamlessly into the arms of his suit, he flexed his fingers. "Doctor," he asked in a soft voice, "why am I like this, why can I not touch others without taking a piece of their soul?"

Hamilton raised a gray eyebrow, "where did you hear about souls?" He asked ignoring the guilt clawing away in his stomach.

Connor's lips twitched, "The genomes have been downloading some fantasy novels, so I can have an idea of popular culture."

Hamilton smiled, "That's good, as long as they don't slack off on your combat training. I have no problem with it."

Connor smiled for a moment before a serious expression overtook his features, "So, doctor, about my question?"

A wince flashed across Hamilton's face, but his hazel eyes softened, "I don't know my boy," he placed a hand on Connor shoulder, "but at least your disability can be used for a greater purpose."

Connor's eyes narrowed for just a moment, but he nodded slowly.

Removing his hand from Connor shoulder, Hamilton smiled and step back, "Good, now have you had any problems since your fight with LiveWire."

Connor stared at the computer screens lining the walls, taking in all the data in a quick glance, "Besides not being able to go in the shower without being electrocuted, no."

Hamilton rubbed his hand over the short gray beard covering the lower half of his face, "It seems like you absorbed the weaknesses of the meta-human you take power from."

Connor inclined his head, "My strength also diminished about 10 %"

"That was only while LiveWire's powers were in your system, correct?"

"Yes."

Still rubbing his chin, Hamilton walked forward and removed a measuring tape from his lab coat pocket. He wrapped it around Connor's major muscle groups, his biceps, chest, and calf's.

"The 10 % loss and strength shouldn't be a problem, since your major muscle groups have grown since your last physical, but let me know if there are any other changes."

Suddenly, Connor tensed a familiar cologne filled his nose, mixing with the scent of antiseptic and metal.

The doors at the far end of the room slid open with a pressurized hiss. Sam Lane walked in, his polished dress shoes clicking on the tile floor and his gray eyes locked on Connor.

"Is Project Titan ready for his mission?"

Slowly, Hamilton spun on the heels of his brown loafers to face the general, "He is physically capable of doing the mission, but his cells are omitting a new type of energy that I would like to study before we send him out into the field."

Sam Lane raised a bushy white eyebrow, "Is it dangerous?"

Hamilton shook his head, air exploding from his nose.

"Will it hinder him from getting the job done?"

Again Hamilton shook his head, his glasses catching the light.

"Then we shouldn't have a problem."

General Lane walked forward, his gray eyes scanning the defined muscle showing through Connor's black suit, "Are you ready to help keep the American people safe?" He barked.

Connor nodded, his face smoothing into an emotionless mask.

"Good soldier," Sam Lane remarked with the ghost of a smile.

Sam Lane led Connor down a short hallway, the sleek metal walls distorting the boy's reflection. Sensors set into grooves along the walls scanned Connor's body, thin red beams dancing across his lean muscular frame.

"Bio scan confirmed, project Titan," a female electronic voice said.

The same red beams scanned across Sam Lane's dark blue suit, coloring the metals adorning his chest a pale red.

"Bio scan confirmed, welcome General Lane."

A door at the end of the hall hissed open, the smell of hot electronics filled Connor's nose.

The floor transitioned from smooth metal to dark black tile with white grout.

Large TV screens line the walls with the long tables made of dark metal under them. Soldiers in green combat fatigues sat at the tables, typing on computer keyboards, filling the room with a constant clacking sound.

A small metal circle table set in the center of the room, a pale white orb in the center. A large keypad shining with green letters surrounded the pale orb.

Sam Lane turned to Connor, causing the boy to straighten, his legs snapped together, and his arms folded neatly behind his back.

Pale gray eyes scanned him up and down, "Good those little gremlins installed discipline into you," he gestured around him, "welcome to mission control. This is the place we monitor all meta-human threats."

Men turned in their chairs, their different scents filling Connor's nose, making him have to fight to keep his impassive face.

"This," Sam Lane continued, "not noticing or ignoring Connor's discomfort is where you will get your missions from."

"What are you all looking at?" Sam Lane snapped, "This is a military operation not a zoo, get back to work."

The soldiers snapped back around, their chairs squeaking with the sudden movement.

Grunting, Sam Lane gestured with his fingers. Beams of pale blue light shot from the four corners of the room and hit the white orb in the center of the table. A small man with a large head twice the size of his body shimmered into existence slouched in a floating chair.

Dark hair adorned his enlarged pink cranium, his yellow eyes were glazed over, his mind a million miles away, and his small arms sat limp on the arms of his chair.

"This is Hector Hammond," Lane began turning to face the table, "he is the world's most powerful telepath. Your mission is to break into Stryker's island prison," the image on the table changed to show a large island with a circular concrete pad in the center. A large square building set in the center of the pad, long towers made up its four corners, a half dome covered its left side, "and absorb Hector's telepathic powers along with the knowledge he has stored inside his head."

Spinning around, Sam Lane stared into Connors glowing blue white eyes, "Do you understand this mission?"

Connor slid a featureless black mask over his face, his blue white eyes shone through the fabric, giving him an eerie look, "Yes sir."

Sam Lane nodded, "Then get it done."

Connor disappeared from the room in a black blur, a strong wind ruffling the hair of those left in it.

Sam Lane turned back to the table, "Bring up the live feed of Stryker's Island. Let's see how our boy does."

Connor flew over the ocean, his eyes locked on Stryker's Island. Dipping low, the young hybrid let his hands dip in the salty water beneath him, it flowed through his skintight suit, and the salty smell in his nose increased.

Connor closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the ocean on his skin for the first time.

Opening his eyes, the young hybrid landed on a circular tower that stood just above the half dome, "I thought those satellite images were supposed to be live. They definitely didn't show this tower."

Ignoring that, Connor focused on the prison, his blue white eyes burning more white than blue. The walls of the prison faded away, showing the young hybrid the inner interior. Concentrating, Connor's ears picked up the sound inside the prison.

Guards in blue uniforms walked the hallways, their steps punctuated by a metal chinking sound from the equipment on their black belts.

Focusing on his mission, Connor narrowed his eyes, scanning each cell for his target.

Snores filled the hybrid's ears as he focused on each cell, staring hard at the occupant just long enough to make sure it was not his prey.

After a good five minutes, Connor found Hector Hammond sitting in a circular room, thousands of TVs around him showed live news feeds and a dozen languages.

Suddenly, the pink skinned mutant's yellow eyes stared right at Connor, his tiny pinprick pupils growing large, "I know you're there," he said with amusement.

Connor staggered backwards, as a force reached inside his mind, he clamped his jaw shut, his training refusing to let him scream and give away his presence.

Leaping into the air, the young hybrid shot down looking for a way into the prison, the moment he left Hector Hammond's site the presence in his mind dimmed to a small voice, "Running away," it asked, tinged with amusement.

Connor stopped before a small window six feet above the concrete ground. Rearing back his fist, he threw his fist forward, but paused just before it connected with the glass.

Something had changed. He could feel it in the air as he stared at the glass the molecules that made it up becoming visible to his eyes. Curiously, Connor poked the glass the finger. It crumbled into light brown sand mixed with a bit of plastic.

"Well that's interesting," Connor remarked slipping through the window, tiny grains of sand scraping against the concrete.

"Oh, what a clever trick that was," Hammond's voice said in his mind, stronger this time, "I'm interested to see what else you do now."

Connor dropped lightly to the floor, staggering as pain shot through his head. Images of his life at Cadmus filled the forefront of his mind.

Gritting his teeth, Connor thought back to what the genomes taught him about dealing with telepaths. With a supreme effort, he pushed the latest fantasy novel he had been reading to the forefront of his mind. The last few words he had read inadvertently exploding passed his lips, "Owen Deathstalker, fell to the wall of his hotel bedroom, his vision swam and his body ached, he had been using the boost too much lately and now he was paying for it, he fell sideways on the floor, and vomited, tremors racking his body."

"That was nice," Hammond said, "but not fast enough, I'm afraid I've got what I needed." He withdrew from Connor's mind.

Connor's shoulders sagged. Sweat beaded on his forehead, stinging his eyes as it trailed down his face.

Straightening, the young hybrid's hands clenched into fists and, the sound of his teeth grinding together filled his ears.

Eyes shining a brilliant blue white, Connor stalked through the hallways, completely forgetting about his superspeed.

The sound of approaching footsteps made him stiffen, he leaned against a door, pressing his back against it as he slowly floated into the air. Crouching in the shadows he prayed the guard wouldn't notice the glow from his eyes.

The guard stopped just below the window Connor had come through, his flashlight swinging back and forth.

The young hybrid's eyes locked onto the sand beneath the guard's feet. Cursing himself for forgetting to put the window back, Connor focused on the sand, trying to remember the molecular changes he needed to make to it to turn it back into glass.

Slowly the sand faded away from beneath the guard's feet, leaving behind only bits of plastic.

It slowly grew back within its frame, bits of glass sprouted from the corners slowly inching forward until they met in the center. Its clear surface reflected a shaft of moonlight into the guards face, illuminating his brown eyes. He staggered backwards, his hat falling off his head revealing brown hair.

Cursing he swept his hat off the floor and jammed it on his head, "This is Tony, there's no one here, tell Hammond to shut up."

Spinning on the heel of his boots, Tony stomped away, muttering about crazy telepaths wasting his time.

Relaxing slightly, Connor pulled his mask off his face and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"My baby," a voice whispered excitedly from inside a cell.

Connor spun around, coming face-to-face with a woman, her thin face pressed against the window of her cell, her blue eyes a light with excitement. With a shaky slender hand she swept a strand of her long blonde hair out of her face, "Oh, look at how much you've grown," she smashed her nose against the glass, her head illuminated by bright red light, "so handsome."

Taking a step back from the cell, Connor cleared his throat, slipping his mask on just enough to cover his hair, "Look lady, I don't know who you are, but I am definitely not your son."

The woman's shoulder sagged, unshed tears glistened in her eyes, "First," she choked out, "he takes you away from me, and now he doesn't even tell you about your mother."

"That bastard!" She exclaimed loud enough that her voice echoed outside her cell.

Connor stepped forward, his hands raised in a placating gesture, "Whoa lady. Calm down, you're going to blow my mission."

The woman relaxed slightly, her head cocked to one side, "what does my damn father have you doing here of all places."

Connor raised a blonde eyebrow, "Your father?"

The woman's lips twisted into a snarl, "My name is Lucy Lane. My father is Sam Lane. He is the one that gave you your mission isn't he?"

Connor's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Shaking his head, Connor pulled his mass back down over his face, leaving only his whitish blue eyes visible, "I don't have time for this, I have a mission to complete."

With that, the young hybrid sped away in a black blur.

Lucy stared at the spot he had been, her pale pink lips twisting up into a small smile, "Go my son, now that I know who has you I will find you in the future."

Connor blurred through Stryker's just a black streak of motion. In the blink of an eye, guards fell into a crumpled heap as he passed. Within moments he was in the small square room that controlled Hector's prison.

Letting his fingers dance across the keyboard, Connor quickly set all the cameras on a loop. With that done he strode towards the thick blocky door of Hector Hammond's cell, quickly swiping a keycard he had stolen from a guard through a digital reader.

The door slid open with the whine of hydraulic motors.

The young hybrid strode inside, his body reflected a hundred times off the TV screens filling the room.

"So, you finally come," Hector said turning his massive head to face Connor, his tiny body slouched in his floating silver chair

Repeating the death stalker seen over and over in his head, Connor walked forward, pulling his gloves from his hands, "If you've been inside my mind, then you know why I'm here."

Hectors blocky silver chair drifted forward, its cylindrical bottom gliding inches from the floor, "That I do, you are here to collect the knowledge from my brain," the room began to shake, the glass inside the TV shattered.

The jagged pieces floated in the air, glinting in the light coming from the rectangular Windows high up on the walls, "But I hope you don't expect me to go down without a fight."

The jagged pieces flew forward, ready to turn Connor into a glimmering pincushion.

Grinding his feet into the ground, the young hybrid blurred into motion, becoming a black vortex. High winds whipped around the room, slinging the incoming glass in all directions.

Hector Hammond encased himself in a glowing green telepathic bubble, the rest of the glass shattered against the walls, glimmering like tiny diamonds as it rain to the floor.

Connor stopped spinning, tiny pieces of glass crunching under his feet.

"Is that the best you got, boy," Hector asked, still encased in his psychic bubble, "if it is, no wonder dear old granddad took you away from mommy."

The hybrid's eyes widened.

A slow knowing smiles spread across Hector's face, causing his thin mustache to twitch, "That's right boy, dear little Lucy was telling the truth, she is your mother, of a sorts anyway."

"What you mean," Connor demanded, taking a step forward.

Hector shrugged his tiny shoulders, "Oh my dear boy, that isn't even the tip of the iceberg of the secrets that are being hidden from you."

"However," Hector continued, his head leaning closer, "I wouldn't go looking if I were you," he said in a singsong voice.

If he could Connor was sure that Hector would be wagging his finger back and forth.

"It would cause you nothing but trouble. After all Cadmus doesn't want their weapon getting too smart."

"Enough of your games," Connor snarled. He lunged forward slamming his fist into Hector's bubble with the force of a dynamite explosion. It shattered in a green flash, causing Hector to cry out.

Connor leaned over the man, "now, it's time to find out what you know."

With that, Connor placed the fingertips of his right hand on Hector's head. Yellow lightning danced up Connor's arm as his skin began to turn pink.

The young hybrid gritted his teeth, Hector's entire life consuming his mind.

Unlike LiveWire who Connor had absorbed multiple times, she just didn't remember thanks to the genomes, Hector Hammond was fresh, all of his experiences raw and new.

Hector was a two bit criminal, running cons on the unsuspecting or pickpocketing those not paying attention on the street.

Until one day, he was lucky, or unlucky enough depending on how you look at it to be affected by a nuclear explosion, granting him incredible telepathic power.

Against his will, Connor cried out voices screaming inside his head as veins bulged out all around the top of his skull. He fell to his knees, his hands clamped over his ears.

Within moments, the blonde hair on top of Connor's head covered pink skin and a river of thick veins sat atop his head like a spider web.

Taking a deep breath, the young hybrid focus through the ocean of voices and found Lucy Lane. Within moments he was in her memories.

He stood in the corner of the hospital room, the sharp scent of antiseptic filling his nose. Lucy Lane lay on a bed, her feet planted in stirrups. Sweat streamed down her forehead as she screamed.

Within moments, Lucy screams mingled with the wails of an infant.

Drawing back from beneath Lucy's legs, Hamilton cradled a bloody child to his chest, a wide smile on his face, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"I have a son," Lucy choked, her eyes glimmering with tears, she stretched out her arms, "let me hold him."

"Don't," General Lane stepped forward, his gray eyes like glaciers, "give me the child Hamilton."

Giving Lucy an apologetic glance, Hamilton slowly handed the child to the general.

Just as the child was settled in the general's arms, Connor caught sight of its eyes for the first time, a familiar blue white.

Head snapping up, Connor focused on Hector and dipped his head to him, "Thank you for revealing some of the secrets of my origins to me."

Hector Hammond stood to his feet, staring at Connor with wide gray eyes, "What did you do to me?" He demanded, shaking a pale fist at him, "my power," he stared down at his hands, "it's all gone, all that knowledge, gone."

"Don't worry," Connor said spinning on his heel, "your powers should return eventually. For now just enjoy the peace and quiet, I don't know how you stand having all these voices in your head."

Connor hovered over the prison, leaning his face into the cool wind, and letting the sound of the ocean soothe the other voices from his mind. Closing his eyes, he breathed deep, filling his lungs with salty sea air.

He opened his hand, letting his destroyed mask flutter into the ocean below.

A pulse of yellow energy blossomed from his body, washing over the prison, and planting the idea of a power surge destroying Hector Hammond's TVs in the guards mind along with inadvertently destroying the red lamp inside Lucy's cell.

Inside her cell, Lucy rose to her feet, long forgotten strength trickling back into her body. Brushing shards of glass from her orange jumpsuit, the blonde haired woman turned to the rectangular window in her cell, "Thank you my son, I promise I will come for you soon."

As the last remnants of his telepathic pulse faded, Connor turned only to come face-to-face with a pair of white eyes, the young hybrid hopped backwards.

"Hello," the man said crossing his arms over his red spandex suit with the stylized sun in the center. Four rays sprouted from the sun, two wrapped around his shoulders, while another two stretched beneath his ribs, "you know, most people run when they break out of prison not hover over it."

"Who are you?" Connor asked, eyeing the fire shooting out of the top of the man's skull.

The man shook his head, narrowing his white eyes behind the red domino mask covering his face, "That's not important," he stretched forth a hand covered in red material, fire danced along the fingers before consuming the hand, "now get back in your cell, before I make you."

"General Lane," a brown haired soldier called spinning around in his chair, his blue eyes slightly panicked, "Firestorm has appeared above Stryker's Island, should we have project Titan retreat?"

The General frowned, fluorescent light shining off the top of his bald cranium, he slowly shook his head, folding his arms behind his back, "No, let's see how our boy does against an experienced hero."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Waves crashed on the shores of Stryker's Island, white foam ran down jagged rocks, and dripped back into the sea, creating hundreds of intersecting ripples.

"I have no intention of fighting you, my mission is done," Connor said, his yellow eyes focused on the newcomer, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"Well kid," Firestorm said hopping back, flames engulfing his fist, "you may not have any intention of fighting me, but I am putting you back in that prison."

"So be it," Connor raised an arm, frowning at the resistance in his muscles. His yellow eyes blazed with power. Tendrils of water exploded from the ocean, wrapped around firestorm's legs in a moment and pulled him towards the shifting surface of the sea.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," fire exploded around Firestorm, vaporizing the water into steam, "is that the best you got?"

A sirens wail broke through the night, flashing lights shown through the rectangular windows of the prison, dancing across the water and painting it a deep crimson that shimmered on the liquid surface.

"Looks like I'll have some help before too long," Firestorm raised his hand, flames dancing across the spandex glove.

Salt rose out of the ocean gathering around Connor in a sphere shape.

The young hybrid's yellow eyes shone brighter. A rock broke free of Stryker's Island and flew forward, dispersing the salt before it could finish forming together.

Connor raised his hands, fighting against even more resistance than before. Slowly, he removed his gloves, causing firestorm to raise an eyebrow at his pink hands.

"You mean to tell me your whole body's pink, that's going to be awkward when you get older."

Ignoring him, Connor shot forward his hand outstretched.

Firestorm moved aside, grabbing Connor's wrist and delivering an elbow to his stomach.

The young hybrid gagged, air exploding from his lungs.

"You have potential kid, it's a shame your movements are so slow."

Breathing deep, Connor narrowed his eyes, savoring the scent of salt water.

Reaching up with his right hand, the young hybrid grabbed Firestorm by the back of the neck and yanked him forward, slamming their heads together.

Orange lightning danced between their skin, Connor's blonde hair disappeared, replaced by blue fire. His eyes became a swirling mix of bright blue and yellow.

The young hybrid lurched backwards, chemical compositions and atomic weights filling his mind.

He grimaced as he found himself in the body of Ronnie Raymond, living the part of his life where he became firestorm, he crouched down behind a desk watching terrorists systematically moved through his school, their high powered machine guns trailing back and forth.

Sweat ran down his face and he wished Professor Stein was still alive, but he was dead and firestorm with him, he grimaced as one of the gunmen yanked a girl up by her black hair, his hands clenching into fist as she cried out in fear. His brown eyes snapped around as Jason Rusch knelt beside him, a vial of blue energy clutched in his hand.

Ronnie raised a brown eyebrow, "What are you doing here Rusch?"

Jason's lips turned upwards in a smirk, "Saving your ass football star." He thrust the vial forward, popping the quark off with his thumb, blue energy rushed out flying into both of them.

Connor snapped back to the present. Flexing his fingers, he marveled at the blue flames dancing between his digits.

Firestorm raised his head, his white eyes widening, "What the heck happened to you?"

"That's none of your concern Mister Raymond, just know that the knowledge I gained from you will be put to better use."

In the blink of an eye, Connor closed the distance between them, one hand wrapped around Ronnie's throat, while the other slapped onto his head. Orange lightning danced up Connor's body in his back arched.

Ronnie Raymond screamed, orange light exploding from his body.

When it cleared, Connor was holding an unconscious brown haired college student in his arms, the smell of his cologne wafting off the jeans and T-shirt, making his nose burn.

Raising a hand, the young hybrid encased Firestorm in an egg shape sphere of salt water, which he transformed into a capsule with the soft cushion lining.

He then guided it to the shore of Stryker's Island.

"Sir, Project Titan has defeated Firestorm," a technician said his eyes locked on the screen that showed Connor hovering over Stryker's Island prison, blue flames shooting out of the top of his pink head.

"I can see that", Sam Lane said slowly, his hands pressed into the silver table in the middle of the room, "it appears we will have to educate Project Titan on how to properly deal with the enemy."

Suddenly, Connor lurched on the screen, doubling over clutching his ribs, his body flashing white with energy.

"What's happening?" Lane demanded his gray eyes narrowed, his wrinkled lips turned down in a frown.

"I don't know sir," the technician said, his blue eyes locked on the screen, "but I'm dispatching the retrieval team now."

Connor gritted his teeth, fire burning through every cell of his body. White energy flared from him and around him, earlier memories of Hector Hammond and Ronnie Raymond filled his mind in a jumbled mess.

He fell towards the ocean below, his world spiraling around him. Just before he hit the water he saw a black helicopter hover over him, its spotlight filling his vision.

He slammed into the water, praying that the cold would soothe the fire trying to consume his body. Then his world went dark.

Connor awoke to the pungent smell of antiseptic and the rhythmic beeping of machines. He could feel cool metal against his skin.

Moving slightly, the young hybrid felt the pull of wires against his skin, a slight squeak drew his attention to the monitors beside his bed. For a few minutes he just sat there watching the rhythmic beat of his heart displayed on the machines.

Sam Lane paced at the end of his table, "What happened?" He demanded his voice as hard as granite.

Hamilton pushed his glasses up on his nose, "I told you before," he said in a resigned voice, "that I didn't think Connor should go on this mission, that I needed a chance to study the new energy his cells are producing. From what I've seen since his return, his body is evolving."

"How is he evolving?"

"We theorized before that the bio-matrix and Connor's body mutated in such a way that it allowed him to absorb others powers. That is incorrect, according to our latest scans Connor absorbs the electrical impulses functioning throughout the body. If there a meta-human, the strange energy in his cells allows him to mimic their ability, while temporarily disrupting their own."

"And if they're human?"

"Then Connor absorbs the bio electrical impulses in their body, gaining their skills, and putting them in a coma like state until their body can reboot."

Sam Lane folded his arms behind his back, glaring at the wall ahead of him, "I told you, only call him that name when he's not on missions."

Hamilton rose to his feet, shoving his hands deep into the pale pockets of his lab coat, "Regardless of my opinion, this mission pushed Project Titan's bio-matrix beyond what we have here in the lab, he has never absorbed two meta-human abilities in such a short range of time, his bio-matrix shut down to adapt."

"Is there a chance of this happening again?"

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Hamilton shook his head, "Possibly, with the kind of enemies Cadmus is going to be sending him after. It's more than likely he will experience this again. However, his bio – matrix is circulating faster thanks to this experience, so he should recover faster."

Sam turned to the bed, causing Connor to feign sleep, "Good, at least we know what to look for if he ever goes rogue," he turned back to Hamilton, "were you able to find out what energy his cells are producing?"

"Project Titan's cells are producing Quantum energy. According to what we've witnessed, along with his ability to mimic other meta-humans that he comes in contact with, he can also manipulate matter. It is unknown if he would develop anything more in the future."

Lane nodded glancing at Project Titan, fluorescent light reflecting off his bald head, "How long will it take him to wake up?"

"Not long," Connor sat up, causing the white sheets to fall off of his body, revealing his lean muscular frame with wires decorating his chest.

Hamilton walked forward, shining a light into Connor's blue white eyes. Nodding, he removed a measuring tape from his lab coat pocket and wrapped it around Connor's bicep, "Again your muscle mass has increased. Your bio-matrix must feed energy directly into your muscle groups, increasing your natural strength, along with the strength you receive from your kryptonian heritage."

Stepping back, Hamilton ran a hand down his graybeard, "How do you feel?"

"A bit of a headache from having to sort through two personalities, along with the new knowledge of physics I gained from Firestorm."

Pushing Hamilton out of the way, Sam Lane leaned over Connor, his gray eyes eager, "Can you tell us Firestorm's identity?"

Connor nodded, running a hand through his close cropped blonde hair, with one hand, while using the other to pull the wires from his chest, "I could," he said throwing his feet off the table and standing up, "but I won't."

"Why not?" Sam Lane demanded, his lips turning upwards in a snarl.

Connor waved a hand over the sheet that covered his body. It shone a pale blue before transforming into a white button down shirt. Picking it up, he slipped it unto his body while flexing his toes against the cool metal floor, "It was not part of my mission to find out Firestorm's identity, and from what I've seen from his mind, he is not a threat to the American people."

"He is a meta-human that the United States government does not control, you should have killed him!"

"Again, that was not part of my mission, and as a United States citizen, it would go against what I was taught to kill him."

Sam Lane stomped forward, getting right in Connor's face, "You're not the one that makes those calls, you're a weapon to be deployed."

Wiping the spit from his face, Connor tucked the tale of his white shirt into the black pants he had worn underneath his black mission suit.

"I was programmed by the genomes to act in the best interest of the American people. By trying what you're suggesting, I would be putting the American people in danger."

General Lane whirled on Hamilton, "You told me he was loyal to Cadmus, that he would follow orders."

Hamilton raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, light reflecting off his square glasses, "Cadmus's main objective is to protect America, so I would guess that the genomes saw protecting America to be more important than loyalty to any organization."

Sam Lane glared at Connor, "What's the point of having a weapon if it won't follow orders?"

Both Hamilton and Connor stared at the general.

Slowly, Lane shook his head, "Bring Project Titan back to the testing room, it's time we see which project is better."

Thirty minutes later, Connor stood in the large round metal room he had battled LiveWire in. He walked slowly around the room, his hands tucked into the pockets of his dark pants. Every few steps he would leap into the air, flow to short distance and then touched down again.

The things he learned from Hector Hammond kept playing over and over in his mind. Lucy Lane's memory of giving birth to him made his fingers twitch, eager to tear the space apart.

Shaking his head he stopped and stared into the rectangular mirror where he knew Doctor Hamilton and General Lane were watching. Right as he had regained consciousness, a little of Hector Hammond's power was still in his system. With it, he breached Hamilton's mind.

Removing his hands from behind his back, the young hybrid started walking again, "How messed up is my life?" He whispered, "Not only do I have a dad made of pure energy, but also two mothers. One violated by having an egg stolen from her body, and another that gave birth to me only to have me stolen by her own father."

General Lane leaned forward, his eyes narrowed as he watched Connor mumble to himself, "Can you hear what he saying?"

Wiping his glasses, Hamilton shook his head, "No, he's not speaking loud enough for the microphones in the room to pick it up."

General Lane turned away from the window in disgust, "Great, we now have a billion-dollar weapon that talks to himself."

Hamilton's eyes snapped to the door at the far end of the circular room, the motorized hydraulics echoing around the large metal space as it slid smoothly open, "They're here."

Two broad shouldered youths strode into the circular room, white spandex stretched across their broad muscular frames. The red inverted triangle with the S in the center flashed in the florescent lights as they stopped before Connor, their blue eyes blank, and their short dark hair moving in the air circulating throughout the room.

Sam Lane's voice exploded from hidden speakers, echoing off the metal walls, "this, is a fight to the death. Your mission is to fight the person in front of you until only one of you is left standing."

Emil turned away from the mirror, a frown etched onto his tan face, "Isn't it a bit unfair to have Connor go up against Project Match and KR at the same time."

Running his hand through the short white hair curling around his skull, Sam Lane snorted, "War is never fair. Besides, it's time Project Titan learned what happens when you don't follow orders."

With a roar Project Match and KR charged forward, their footsteps echoing like a gong off the metal floor.

Connor's eyes widened, "Wait…"

Both projects slammed into him like a freight train, sending him flying into the far wall.

"So much for talking them out of this," Connor grunted, metal screeching as he pulled himself out of the hole his body had made.

Project Match leapt into the air, his eyes burning a bright red.

Connor soared into the air, barely avoiding two red beams of energy. Snarling, the young hybrid pulled off his gloves. He shot forward with the speed of a bullet, but before he could reach Project Match, project KR leapt into the air and tackled him to the ground.

They rolled around on the ground punching in kneeing each other anywhere they could reach, blood splattered the floor and a few teeth flew through the air. Finally, Connor pinned Project KR down, his knees on the boy's arms, "Sorry, brother, but this has to end."

He slammed his hands onto project KR's head. Blue lightning traveled up his arms, causing him to cry out as his mind was filled with the experiences of his project brother.

Project KR stood in a tank, bright light bathing his body. His eyes forever glazed over as knowledge was forcibly pumped into his brain along with his mission echoing over and over again.

"Your mission," a toneless voice repeated in his mind, "is to replace Superman if he ever dies, and destroy him if he ever goes rogue."

Red beams slammed into Connor's body, breaking his connection to project KR and sending him rolling across the floor with smoke rising from his pale shirt.

Rising to his feet, Connor's glowing blue white eyes flicked to project KR lying motionless on the floor, his fingers flexed. "I'm sorry you experienced life in a tank, brother."

Project Match roared flying forward, a crazed look in his black and blue eyes.

Throwing his shirt off, Connor raised his hand, "I am so not getting hit by him again." Concentrating, the young hybrid focused on the molecules in the air. Envisioning what he wanted them to do in his mind just like he did back at the prison.

Just before Project Match reached Connor an explosion shook the room, the molecules around his project brother fracturing to his eyes.

Closing his eyes, the young hybrid raised his arms and across like gesture, superheated air and radiation bathing his body. He gritted his teeth as his clothes were burned away, leaving him standing in what looked like a ragged pair of bikini shorts.

When the last of the radiation was absorbed into his body, Connor opened his eyes. His feet had sunk into the molten metal around him, thin vapors shrouded him.

Prying his feet free of the liquid metal with a plop, the young hybrid strode forward. Giant metal support beams fell from the ceiling, slamming into the floor with a resounding clang, but Connor ignored them staring at his downed project brother.

Project Match lay on the floor, his skintight white suit mostly destroyed, smudges of grime littering his body. His blue black eyes fluttered open and he began to rise unsteadily to his feet.

Leaning forward Connor placed his hand on project match his cheek, blue lightning traveled up his arm and he closed his eyes, living project match's life in a moment.

Match similar to KR, was born in Cadmus to be a weapon against Superman, but unlike KR madness and rage consumed his being, forcing the higher-ups to lock him away deep within the bowels of Cadmus.

Connor could feel the heavy chains on his limbs as if he was the one locked in the underground cavern, the heavy shackle around his neck keeping his head bent down as water continuously dripped onto the back of his skull.

Opening his eyes, Connor slowly turned to the rectangular mirror, where he knew General Lane was watching. Cracks littered its surface and molten metal dripped onto the floor from its frame. He strode closer, staring at his reflection.

Blood ran from the corners of his mouth, both of his canines were missing, and a black eye was forming over his left eye. He stopped before the mirror, "This fight is over, my project brothers are down, but I refused to kill them."

The young hybrid stared into the mirror, his wounds fading away as his cells metabolize the radiation in his body. Within moments, the only sign he had been injured was the dried blood on his face.

The door to the room stuttered open, smoke pouring from the left half of its frame, filling the air with the scent of overheated metal.

Sam Lane strode inside, a blocky gun in his hand. Before Connor could react, the general raised the gun and fired twice.

A streak of green slammed into each project's head, obliterating half their skulls in a shower of blood and brain matter.

Connor stood there frozen for a moment, just staring at what the general had done to his brothers. His lips twisted into a snarl. With a roar, he charged forward, his blue white eyes blazing.

A foot away from his target, the general raised a glowing green rock, Connor stumbled. Toppling to the floor, he skidded along it until he stopped at the general's feet feeling like someone had sucked all the energy out of him.

The General knelt before Connor, his glacier like gray eyes staring into his, "Do you actually think we would create a project without having a way to control it?" A slow smile spread across the general's face, "Kryptonite may not be lethal to you like it is two other kryptonian's, but its radiation does shutdown your powers."

Slowly, Connor rose to his knees for the first time in his life feeling what it was like to be human. He glared defiantly at the general, the whitish blue glow in his eyes dimming to reveal a blue Iris.

Clutching the glowing green rock in his hand, the general's fist lashed out, slamming into the young hybrid's jaw with a sickening crack.

Connor fell to the floor, blood flying from his mouth, a few teeth mixed into the grizzly spray.

Sam Lane rose to his feet, "Let this be a lesson to you of what will happen if you keep defying orders."

Suddenly, the roof exploded inward, support beams and dirt raining down into the room. Fresh clean air wafted through the smooth circular hole.

Lucy Lane floated into the room, her blue eyes burning red, she crossed her arms over her orange jumpsuit, her shaggy blonde hair fluttering in the breeze, "I think not, daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Sam Lane stared at his daughter, the fluorescent light reflecting in his wide gray eyes, "Lucy," he whispered.

Lucy drifted to the floor her arms crossed, streams of sunlight flowed around her form, bathing her in an angelic light. Her pale blue slip on shoes touched down, tiny pieces of metal scraping against the shimmering silver colored floor under her weight.

Lucy's light blue eyes flicked to Connor before snapping back to her father. She shook her head, her dirty blonde ponytail flopping against her orange jumpsuit, her cool colored eyes bore into her father's with a rage so intense that it almost burned him.

She slowly shook her head, "Really, daddy beating on your grandson, that's low even for you."

Lucy's words seem to ignite a fire in the general, he stepped forward, his large wrinkled hands balled into fist, and his lips twisted into a sneer. "That thing," he hissed his gray eyes full of rage and disgust, "is not my grandson, it's not even your child."

Lucy disappeared.

Sam Lane flew backwards, his body flying end over end, like a ragdoll. He slammed into the far wall of the circular chamber, his aged bones cracking under the impact. He slowly slid to the floor, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth.

Lucy stared at her hand from her position beside Conner, she flexed her slender fingers, her head cocked to one side, "What do you know I have more strength back than I thought."

She glanced at Connor, her blue eyes like the sky on a warm summer's day, "Don't worry, I'll finish up here then we'll get you somewhere safe."

Running a hand through Connor's close cropped blonde hair, Lucy strode towards her father, her arms swinging lazily at her side, "Connor may not be of my blood, but I carried him for nine months, I sang to him every night, I felt every kick, endured the morning sickness, back and foot pain, because I knew this child would make the world a better place."

Lucy drew back her fist, "I will not let my son be a weapon to pursue your own agenda. I will not let you manipulate him like you manipulated me, goodbye father."

Blue energy slammed into Lucy, sending her flying through the rectangular window at the other end of the room.

Fire exploded from the observation room as computer equipment was destroyed and thick black smoke wafted into the room, filling the air with the scent of melted plastic.

Hamilton strode into the room, a large barrel shaped canon clutched in his hands, smoke boiling from the end of it, "I'm sorry, Lucy, but I can't let you take Connor, he's the last link to my precious Galatea, I won't lose him, no matter what the government wants to do with him."

Two red beams shot from the smoke, severing Hamilton's hands from his body.

The tan scientist fell to his knees screaming, his barrel like gun clattering to the floor, his hands still clutching the handles at its top and bottom.

Emil stared at the blackened stumps where his hands used to be, the smell of his own roasted flesh making him vomit all over the smooth metal floor.

Lucy strode out of the smoke, the left half of her jumpsuit destroyed, revealing the smooth pale flesh of her left arm and breast.

"Well Emil," Lucy began, covering herself with her left arm, "I'll admit that canon packs a punch, but not enough to take me out."

In the blink of an eye, Lucy was behind Hamilton, with a sharp yank of her right hand, she tore Emil's head from his body.

Blood spewed from the ragged remains of Hamilton's neck, bathing Lucy, making her look like something out of a Hollywood movie.

Ignoring the blood blanketing her body, Lucy stripped Hamilton of his lab coat.

Slipping it on to her frame, the female Lane turned her attention to her father just in time to catch three beams of green energy in the chest.

Gasping, Lucy staggered backwards, pale smoke rising from the blackened holes now burned through her chest.

Sam Lane rose to his feet, his blocky gun held steady in his hand, "I'm sorry it has come to this, Lucy, but you cease being my daughter when that containment suit exploded, turning you into the very threat we are trying to build a weapon against."

Lucy fell to the floor, her blue eyes staring up at the ceiling, the scent of burned meat hanging heavy in the air.

"No!" Red energy engulfed Sam Lane, vaporizing him within a moment, leaving behind the steaming melted remains of the gun that had ended the lives of two tortured boys, and an equally tortured woman.

Minuscule bits of ash rain to the floor, its pitter patter echoing around the room.

Connor rose to his feet, the red energy billowing around his eyes fading away. He stumbled forward, the energy he'd absorbed when the kryptonite was removed from his presence gone with that stunt.

He fell to his knees beside Lucy, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, "Please," he choked, "don't leave me, I don't know how to survive in the world. I'm scared."

Smiling softly, Lucy raised her shaky hand, brushing away the tears streaming down her son's cheeks, "Oh baby," she whispered, her voice growing faint, "there's nothing to be afraid of, the world is a wonderful wondrous place, and you won't be alone. My sister will be overjoyed to take you in."

She coughed, blood exploding from her mouth in a liquid river, "But before you go meet her I want you to do me one favor."

Clutching her hand to his cheek, Connor leaned forward, "What is it, what do you want me to do?"

"The world is a wondrous place," Lucy coughed, "but it's also dangerous. There are those that would use your abilities for their own gain, so I want you to use your power and copy my skills, so you will be better prepared to defend yourself."

Connor drew back, shaking his head fast, "I can't do that you'll die."

Lucy gently brushed his cheek with her slender fingers, "Baby, I'm already dying, those laser blasts weren't just kryptonite energy, they had minute traces of kryptonite crystal stored in them," she grimaced, "I can feel it killing me even now," she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please do this for me, I won't be there to guide you through the world, or protect you from those that would hurt you, so please absorb my skills, use them to keep yourself safe."

"It doesn't work that way," Connor said with a shake of his head, "I can't drain the energy of relatives."

"That's not entirely true, you drained the experiences and strength from project KR and Match. They are a clone of Superman, who is a relative of yours."

Connor looked away, but caught sight of the bloodied remains of his project brothers and quickly focused his attention back on Lucy.

"Try," the female Lane pleaded dark green veins beginning to bulge under her pale skin, "please, let me know that I've done something to protect you before I die."

Pushing down his sorrow, Connor placed shaky hands on the side of Lucy's head, tears streaming down his face. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as hard as he could, but nothing happened.

Opening his eyes he withdrew his hands, "I told you."

Slowly raising her arms, Lucy placed her hands on either side of Connor's head, the young hybrid shivered at the lack of warmth in her fingers, "Try again."

Connor's pale visage twisted into a grimace, but he placed his hands on either side of Lucy's head and closed his eyes.

"Now," Lucy said, her voice growing weaker, the grip on Connor's head loosening, "you can't do it, because you don't want to hurt me. Let that go and take all that I am into you. Know me better than I know myself."

Breathing out, Connor forced his muscles to relax.

After a moment, thin arcs of electricity began to travel up Connor's arms. His back arched, his eyes snapping open, blazing white with power.

Connor found himself standing in the corner of a moderate sized living room, Sam Lane in a dark-haired woman sitting on a white couch. A younger dark-haired woman showing her parents the straight A's she got on her report card.

Connor's eyes flicked down to the paper in his hand, he stared at the two B's mixed in among the line of straight A's

Slowly, he walked forward, his head down, staring at the peach colored carpet, his dread and sadness increasing with each step.

The world around him blurred, he was now in a big city, moving into his sister's apartment, trying to gain their father's attention by being closer to the one he favored.

He sat in a restaurant, arguing with his sister over their father's actions against the new hero Superman, "He's just trying to protect the American people, this Superman is unknown. He could be doing all these good things to get us to lower our guard."

"I would agree with you," Lois countered, her blue eyes hard, "if," she brushed her black hair out of her face, "he wasn't putting himself in danger to protect ordinary people."

Picking up his wineglass, Connor shook his head, "He could just be trying to lure us into a false sense of security."

The scene changed again, Connor stood out in the rain watching a casket be lowered into the ground, a deep sadness filling his being, so painful that it made him ignore the rain splattering against his skin and a cool wind wrapped around his body, causing his body to shake in an effort to get warm.

Tears stream down his face, blurring his vision. He longed to hear his father accept him, to hear him tell him he did a good job, but with each inch the casket sunk into the ground, the point was driven home that he would never hear those words, his father would never be proud of him.

The world spun, he ran through a battlefield, firing his AK-47 at Amazons as they attacked the capital. Bombs exploded around him, heat slammed into his body, scorching his exposed skin. The smell of blood filled his nose, and dirt splattered against his face, stinging his eyes.

He snarled when his gun clicked empty, throwing it aside, he drew a large knife and charged forward with a scream, loose rocks shifting under his boots.

"This one's got spirit," An Amazon praised as they crossed blades, sparks flying from the crossed metal, "it's a shame she couldn't have been born on Themyscira."

Pain exploded in Connor's chest, he fell backwards, the shaft of an arrow sticking out of his gray body armor.

Connor's head snapped up, his chest heaving, sweat trailing down his face.

"So much pain and effort to gain the affection of a father who only used you in the end, was it worth it?"

Lucy didn't answer. Her blue eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling above her, a soft smile on her pale pink lips.

"Lucy," Connor called, shaking her body, "mom, please wake up!"

Lucy didn't respond. Her head flopped limply as Connor shook her body.

Shaking, Connor clutched the woman that gave birth to him to his chest, sobs shaking his body, streamers of blue energy wafting from it.

Everything the energy touched instantly broke down into tiny specks of matter.

Throwing back his head, Connor released to scream filled with sorrow and pain, blue energy exploded from his body, washing throughout the base.

Outside Cadmus based three, the mountain hiding the complex vanished in a beam of blue light, obscuring the stars and painting the night sky a bright blue.

A body hovered above the center of the massive crater, thousands of specs surrounding him like bees around their Queen.

Connor stared at the matter around him that used to be Cadmus based three. With a thought, it flowed up his body, forming into a pale blue skintight suit with a red inverted triangle in the center. Connor flexed his pale white fingerless gloves as a white S shimmered into existence in the center of the inverted triangle.

A white cape flowed out behind him and a pale blue Domino mask formed across his eyes. Clenching his hand into a fist, the young hybrid flipped up the white hood connected to his pale cape, "I will make you proud mother," he said to the hole where Cadmus based three used to be, "I will make sure no one is ever used like you were."

With his promise made, Connor shot off, blurring out of existence in a moment.

Lois Lane ran down an alleyway, her high heels clicking on the asphalt beneath her. Street lamps at the mouth of the alley casts ominous shadows on the grime graffiti covered walls.

The sweet sour stench of old garbage filled her nose, "Why, oh why didn't I bring Jimmy? He could have at least gotten some pictures if I died."

Her chest heaved, the cool night air drying the sweat coating her skin, "Next time I go investigate something. I have to remember not to wear high heels."

She turned a corner, freezing at the site of the brick wall in front of her, "Now I remember why I didn't bring Jimmy, I received a tip in the middle of the night about Luthor shipping weapons at the docks, real smart walking into a trap like this Lane."

Grinding her high heels into the alley, Lois grimaced as brown sludge filled her shoes. Ignoring the sticky substance now oozing between her toes, she smoothed out her purple pants suit, her eyes focused back the way she came, her muscles tense in anticipation for her opponent.

An overweight thug rounded the corner, sweat running down his flabby face, his burly chest heaved. He stalked forward, his hands wrapped around a black shotgun, his sausage like fingers already applying pressure to the trigger.

"You're going to… Pay… For making me run," he panted, his small brown eyes bulging with anger.

A smirk turned the corners of Lois's lips upwards, she gestured with two fingers, "Well, come on big boy. Let's dance."

The thug grinned, raising the gun, "I'm not going to fight you. I'm just going to enjoy shooting you in the face."

Red beams slammed into the gun, melting it so fast that the thug didn't even have a chance to throw it away. He fell to his knees, screaming as liquid metal coated his hands.

Sounds of sizzling flesh mixed with the music of the city, and the scent of cooked meat mixed with the sour sweet scent of the garbage, almost making the intrepid reporter gag.

"A little harsh don't you think," Lois asked glancing upward with a smile on her face. Her eyes widened at the sight of a boy in the same pale blue uniform her sister wore when she was superwoman, his eyes glowing red beneath his Domino mask.

"Lois Lane?" The boy asked, landing before the thug.

Lois nodded a suspicious glint in her blue eyes.

Connor slammed an elbow into the thug's face with enough force to send him flying back down the alley way, he slammed in to a parked car at the end of the alley, the sound of bones breaking under the impact echoing off the chipped brick making up the alley.

"My name is Connor, and we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Lois Lane stared at the boy hovering before her, her blue eyes narrowed. A cool wind caressed her skin, sending her short dark hair fluttering in the breeze, "Look kid, I don't have time to play games, if you want to talk we can do it right here."

In the blink of an eye, Connor was behind her, wrinkling his nose at the sweet sour stench fill in the alley, "I don't have time for this."

With a poke to the back of the head, Lois slumped forward across Connor's arms. Shooting into the air, the ten-year-old cradled Lois to his chest like a small child, his eyes locked on to the lights of the city below.

A chorus of whispers filled his ears, millions of conversations filtering through his mind, along with car horns honking, and the grinding of machinery.

Grimacing, he fell sideways just for a moment before regaining his balance, "Who knew the city was so loud even at night. I don't see how Superman does it."

Landing on a half circular balcony, Connor leaned against the dark iron railing. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to filter out the sounds of the city, until he could only hear the heartbeat of Lois Lane.

"I really hope Mama Lucy was right about you," Connor said carrying her into her apartment, "otherwise I'm screwed."

Laying her down on her L-shaped white leather couch, Connor winced as sludge from the alley got on the upholstery, but then shrugged, "Not my fault she was in an alley at this time of night."

Striding across the dark red carpet, Connor flipped on a lamp beside a wicker chair with a flower cushion on its seat.

Taking a seat, Connor leaned back in his chair and allowed his eyes to roam.

Pictures of Lois with various dignitaries and friends line the walls, their silver frames flashing in the light of the lamp.

A few feet behind the couch, sat a glass table, its silver legs a good match for the pale tile floor. Rising to his feet, Connor made his way to the table, staring down at the papers littering the clear glass top.

"Mama Lucy was right," Connor said flipping through the papers, "you are dogged when it comes to a story to the point you have no self-preservation skills", he shook his head, "why she thought you would be a good parent for me I have no idea."

"I don't know who you are, I don't know how you found my apartment, but I want you out."

Connor slowly turned around to find Lois glaring up at him, her light blue eyes flashing, legs planted firmly in her shoulders tense, preparing for a fight.

Connor leaned against the table, "One of my mother's told me where to find you," he shook his head, "well not where to find you, but to come and find you, they had your address"

Lois's glared dimmed, her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, "Who is your mother?"

"My biological mother is Galatea, a clone of Supergirl, but my birthmother is Lucy Lane."

Los's eyes widened, she took half a step back then her glare returned to full force, she leaned forward, "You're lying, my sisters in prison there's no way she could give birth to a child," she shook her head, "and even if she did, she would've told me."

Connor's eyes flicked up to the candle chandelier hanging above the table, "Would she really? From what I know, you two haven't talked since she put on that super suit and tried to kill Superman."

Lois looked away, her eyes locking onto one of her Pulitzers, "I was waiting till she got the kryptonian DNA out of her system, it was a miracle she survived the explosion of the suit, it was even more of a miracle that it gave her kryptonian powers, but they made her crazy, I was waiting until she got better."

Connor walked around Lois, "Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night, it really doesn't matter to me."

Lois rounded on him, "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know what my life has been like, and you sure don't know what Lucy's been through."

Sitting down in the wicker chair, Connor crossed his legs, "I know what Lucy's life has been like," he tapped his temple, "it's all right here in my head. She was the forgotten daughter, always playing second fiddle to her big sister, leaving her vulnerable to a manipulative father."

Lois's shoulders slumped, "I never meant for Lucy to feel that way, I tried to protect her, I tried to keep her safe, she was the light in this dark world, always finding the positive in any situation," her slender hands clenched into fists, "but that damn power suit drove her over the edge."

Lois took a few steps forward, leaving two brown splotches of alley grime on the carpet, "After the suit exploded, giving her kryptonian powers," she sat down on the couch, leaning her elbows on her knees, "I couldn't bear to listen to the craziness my once sweet sister was spouting."

Connor's glowing blue white eyes locked on Lois's light blue, "So, basically you were a coward who abandon your sister to spare yourself emotional pain."

Lois's eyes flashed, "You don't know anything, you don't know what it's like to watch the girl you raised after your mother's death fall into a pit of darkness and you can't do anything to stop it," she shook her head, "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this, for all I know you could be lying to me."

"I could show you," Connor said leaning forward and pulling off his white glove, "I can show you everything Lucy experience throughout her life up until the point she told me to find you."

Los his jaw clenched and her shoulders tightened. She shook her head, her short dark hair swaying, "No way, there's no way I'm letting you mess around in my head."

A small smirk turned the corners of Connor's lips upward, "And here Lucy said you were supposed to be the brave sister," he shook his head, "looks like in the end Lucy was the brave one."

He rose to his feet, slowly making his way to the balcony, "I'll find somewhere else to stay," he stopped at the sliding glass doors to the balcony, "but you know for a star reporter, you're missing out on one hell of a story."

His right foot landed on the balcony.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Connor asked keeping his back to her.

"Show me the memories."

"Are you sure? I'll tell you before we start, they don't have a happy ending, they may very well change the way you look at the world forever, and they would definitely change the way you see your father."

"What do you…" She shook her head, "never mind just show me."

Turning slowly on his heel, Connor let his white glove flutter to the carpet. In two quick strides he was in front of Lois, "This may hurt."

Lois smirked, "I'm a Lane. We can handle pain."

"You may not be proud of that fact after you see this," Connor murmured, placing his hand on Lois's cheek.

Closing his eyes, blue electricity danced around the young hybrid's body. Furrowing his brow, Connor sent the last of the energy you taken from Lucy into Lois's body.

Lois's back arched, her eyes widening, shining a brilliant blue white. Blue electricity covered her body like a spider web.

XXX

Lois Lane found herself running through a battlefield, explosions that shook the ground reverberating in her ears. Her AK-47 felt heavy in her hands, pale smoke from its barrel wafted into her nose, filling it with the scent of gunpowder.

A building exploded, the heat waves slammed into her body, knocking her off balance. Scalding hot dirt splattering against her skin, the smell of blood and cooked meat filled her nose.

Swallowing the bile that rose in her throat, Lois regained her balance. Raising her gun, she screamed, the sharp tat, tat, of her gun echoing off destroyed buildings as she fired on a charging Amazon.

The Amazon closed the distance between them. The bullets ricocheting harmlessly off her golden armor. She raised her spear, its points glistened in the light of nearby fires.

The scene changed, rippling like water.

She was in a glass sell, red solar lamps bathing her body in crimson light.

Her father stood on the other side of the glass, his arms folded behind his back, fluorescent light shining off his smooth crown, "Will you do it, Lucy?" He asked his voice emotionless, his gray eyes like glaciers, "Will you give birth to America's newest soldier."

Lois stared at her father, desperation for his approval flooding her body, "I'll do it!" She exclaimed, "Anything to protect the American people from the alien threat."

Nodding, Sam Lane turned away, his polished shoes echoing on the metal tiles, "Good soldier, Lucy, I knew I could count on you."

Pride swelled in Lois and she held her head high watching her father walk away from her.

The world spun, she was lying on a bed, her feet in cold metal stirrups, pain racking her body, "I can't do this," she cried, her head thrashing from side to side. Sweat dripping down her brow, "it's too hard."

"Don't quit on me now soldier," her father screamed in her ear, "you have a duty to bring this child into the world, now push!"

Lois screamed, pain wracked her body, but soon her screams were joined by a child's wail. She collapsed onto the bed, her legs shaking in the stirrups from the effort of her final push.

Her heart swelled with love as she watched Emil Hamilton cradle a bloody baby with glowing blue white eyes to his chest, Lois stretched forth shaky arms, "Let me hold him."

Her father stepped forward, his wrinkled feature set in a hard line, his gray eyes like glaciers, "Don't. Give me the child."

"No father," Lois pleaded, "please don't take my baby away."

General Lane spun towards her, "That thing is not your child! It's America's newest weapon."

Lois struggled to rise from the bed, desperate to save her child.

With a gesture, Sam Lane summoned forth soldiers in black armor, each of them holding a glowing rod of kryptonite. Green energy washed over Lois, setting her nerves on fire. She fell to her knees, one arm propped on the bed for support. She screamed for her father to bring her child back, her voice full of hysteria and desperation.

Her fingers tightened around the sheet of her bed, she struggled to rise, but fell back down to her knees as the soldiers closed in, increasing the exposure to the kryptonite.

In that moment, anything Lois knew about her father, or felt about him irreversibly changed. Now she saw him for the monster he truly was, a man who would give anything to protect what he viewed as the ideal America.

The world shattered like glass.

Lois found herself sitting on a cold concrete floor, red light bathing her body, sapping her of any ability to find her son. She leaned against the metal wall of her cell, drowning in self-loathing, cursing herself for not doing more to protect her child.

A soft thump against the thick metal door of her cell brought her back to reality, she slowly walked forward. Pressing her face to the glass, Lois watched a small figure removed a black hood, Joy leaping in her heart as she saw a familiar pair of blue white eyes and close cropped blonde hair.

The world spun again.

She was drifting through a hole into a circular room, the sound of scraping metal echoing in her ears as she landed on the floor.

She saw her son, determination filled her being, she would get him out of here, he would not be manipulated by her bastard of a father like she was, he would have a better life.

In the blink of an eye, she smacked her father across the face, feeling bones crack under the force of the blow. She watched with satisfaction as his body cartwheeled through the air like a ragdoll.

Time sped forward, the world moving around her in a blur.

Lois watched herself kill Emil, feeling the flesh of his neck tear like paper as she tore his head off. She savored the feeling of his blood washing over her body, happy that she was finally able to end one of her son's manipulators.

Suddenly, pain exploded in her chest, she turned, her father holding up a blocky gun, she fell to the floor, the familiar burn of kryptonite coursing through her body.

The world seemed to waver, Connor was kneeling beside her, begging her not to leave him alone, tears streaming from his glowing blue wide eyes. She heard herself tell Connor to find Lois. That Lois would take care of him.

XXX

Lois's eyes snapped open, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Lucy," she croaked, "how could he do that to you, how could our own father kill you."

"Sam Lane was a psycho in my opinion, but he was also a patriot. However somewhere along the way he forgot that sometimes family is more important than duty."

Lois looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, "What happened to him? I didn't see that in Lucy's memories."

Connor looked away, "Let's just say he won't be a problem anymore."

Lois looked down with a soft oh.

After a moment she rose to her feet, her eyes still red, but her expression firm, "Well, let's get you some help."

Connor's head snapped around, his eyes wide, "You're going to help me?"

Dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex, Lois nodded, "I felt my sisters love for you, you may not be my nephew by blood, but you are in spirit, it would be a disservice to her memory not to help you," a small smirk lifted her mouth, "plus this place does get awful lonely with just me here."

Straightening her shoulders, Lois walked out onto the balcony. She stared out at the city, the lights of its buildings obscuring the view of the stars in the night sky.

A tear ran down her cheek as a cool breeze sent her short dark hair fluttering behind her.

So much had changed in just one hour. She had lost her entire family, learned horrible secrets about her father, and learned that her sister turned back into the loving person she once was in the end.

Her fingers tightened around the iron railing of her balcony, "I know I failed you Lucy, I abandoned you when you needed me the most, but I promise, I will not fail your son, I will protect him and prepare him for his future, even if it cost me my life."

Taking a deep breath, Lois looked at the night sky, "Superman, I need to see you please, it's important, it appears Supergirl has a son."

A strong gust of wind ruffled the back of her hair.

Slowly, the star reporter turned around.

Superman hovered before her, his arms crossed over his broad chest, his red cape billowing behind him.

Usually this site would fill her with awe, but tonight she was just too tired to enjoy it.

"Did I hear you right?" The man of steel asked, his blue eyes searching her features.

Lois looked away, staring out at the city of tomorrow. Her hands tightened into fist, a bitter rage rose up in her chest, thinking the city had no right to look so bright after what she had just learned.

The man of steel touched down on the balcony, he strode forward in two quick steps and placed his hands on Lois's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Lois shook her head, "No, but I'll explain later," taking his hand she pulled him towards her apartment, "right now you have another cousin to meet."

XXX

Lois wandered down a narrow path, thankful for her winter coat as her breath steamed on the air. A smooth crystal dome formed a roof overhead. Crystal joined together outside it forming a pyramid shape that stood strong against the heavy Arctic snow.

She ran her gloved fingertips along the stalagmites lining the floor, "Best story ever and I can't print a word of it," her eyes flicked over to Connor laying in what look like a crystal version of a dentist chair, a round orb scanning his body with a blue light, "Well maybe not the best story ever, but definitely a close third."

Stopping before the man of steel, the star reporter tucked a strand of dark hair underneath the fur-lined hood of her winter coat, "So, what's the verdict, is he telling the truth, or did he just implant those memories in my head."

Glancing away from the holographic screen connected to a crystal keyboard, Superman ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I can't say anything about Lucy giving birth to him, but he is definitely the son of Captain Atom and Supergirl."

Chewing on the edge of her thumbnail, Lois nodded slowly, "That probably means the rest of his story's true too," she glanced at the screen, not making heads or tails of the strange symbols displayed there, "Were you able to find anything else out?"

"Unlike me, Connor's body is fueled by Quantum energy. However, it appears that his body does not produce enough Quantum energy, so it developed a survival mechanism of absorbing the energy of anything he touches."

"Wasn't Quantum energy what Captain Atom was made of?"

"Yes."

"How can Connor's body produce Quantum energy?"

"Connor's kryptonian organs are different than mine, he absorb sunlight, or any energy really, but his kryptonian organs transform that energy into quantum energy," the man of steel shook his head, "if his body could produce enough, he very well may be stronger than I am."

Walking forward, Lois placed her hand on Connor's wrist, "I don't understand how my father could do something like this," she whispered, "what made an honorable man create a child weapon and use his own daughter as an incubator?"

Superman walked forward and placed both his large tan hands on Lois's shoulders, "Fear," he said softly, "Your father couldn't handle that the world was bigger than just planet Earth, and in his fear to protect America, he lost sight of who he was."

"Thank you," Lois said placing her slender hand on top of his, she shook her head, "I'm new to this whole meta-human thing, so I need you to answer a question for me."

"Okay."

"In Lucy's memories, I saw Connor fight Firestorm shortly after absorbing the energy from Hector Hammond, when he absorbed Firestorm's energy, his body shut down shortly thereafter. Is that something we need to be worried about in the future?"

"Sounds like mental backlash to me, when Connor absorbed Hector Hammond and Firestorm's energies, he also absorbed their memories, and his mind couldn't take the influx of so much information at once, so his body shut down.. We'll train him to deal with that in the future."

"Unfortunately, until Connor's cells mature enough to produce the required amount of quantum energy, he'll have to deal with mental backlash anytime he absorbs the bio electrical energy of a living organism. Lucky for us, according to the kryptonian technology, his cells adapt, so he will recover quicker from the mental backlash each time."

Lois turned to face him, her light blue eyes staring up into his, they were a shade lighter than her own, "So we are really doing this then, we're really going to raise him?"

"He needs somebody, your sister sent him to you, plus with everything he's been through I doubt he would trust me right off."

The man of steel took a step back, "But if we're going to do this, I think it's time I showed you something."

Spinning around, the man from another planet changed, a suit a size too big hung off his broad frame, square black glasses glinted in the light of the fortress, and his hair set stylishly messy on top of his head. He stared at Lois, a boyish grin playing on his lips, "Hello Lois," he said his words tinged with a Kansas drawl.

Lois's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, forming a perfect O, "Clark?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapters 6**_

Sixteen-year-old Connor soared through the air, a cool wind ruffling his shaggy blonde hair. Pinning his arms to his side, he increased his speed, shooting through the air like a bullet, his white dress shirt flapping around him.

He dipped low, letting the wheat fields below him glide across his skin, enjoying the light scraping sound the wheat made when it brushed against his blue jeans.

Tilting his head upwards, the young hybrid shot back into the air, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face, feeling its rays fill him with energy. He stopped high above the clouds, his eyes closed, his ears picking up every conversation people were having in Smallville Kansas.

"You seem to be having fun."

Connor's shining blue white eyes snapped open.

Clark Kent a.k.a. The Man of Steel hovered before him, a pale blue T-shirt stretched over his broad frame.

Connor drifted closer, over the past six years he had broadened out, his shoulders just an inch or two shy of matching The Man of Steel.

Connor leaned his head from side to side, the joints in his neck popping with the movement, "I was bored waiting for you."

Clark's blue eyes hardened a little, "You do realize someone could've seen you, right?"

Connor met his gaze squarely, except for that last dip, "I stayed high enough where no one would notice. I also didn't leave the Kent property."

Shaking his head, the man of steel ran a hand through his hair, "Kara was the same way. She always wanted to enjoy her powers. I should've known you would be the same way."

Both kryptonian's descended, landing softly on the grass before a two-story yellow house, the wooden rocking chairs on its white and yellow porch swinging lazily back and forth in the breeze, filling the air with the sound of their gentle creaking.

Wiggling his toes in the grass, Connor breathed deep, savoring the sense of the flowers planted around the house by previous generations, "So what are we doing today?"

The man of steel sat down beside a cage with a lizard inside, the small creature scurried back into the shadows, disappearing.

"Today we're just going to do a review of the skills you have mastered over the past six years, but with a little twist, instead of using alien tech from the fortress, were going to use earth technology."

"We have to hurry though, because your aunt's expecting us in Metropolis for lunch."

A smirk turned the corners of Connor's lips upward, "You are so whipped."

The man of steel frowned, but Connor could tell he had to fight to keep from smiling, "you just wait, when you meet the right girl, she'll have you wrapped around her finger too."

Connor looked down, his shoulders slumping, "Yeah like that's going to happen, even after six years I can't touch someone without draining their energy."

The man of steel rose to his feet, his light brown boots crunching the grass as he moved forward, "Hey," he said, placing a hand on Connor shoulder, "you've gotten better over the years, you can now control how much energy you take, it'll only be a little bit more time before you can control the ability completely."

Connor shook his head, "Whatever, let's get started, we don't want to make Aunt Lois mad. Although I still can't believe how fast she for gave you after you revealed your secret."

The man of steel's eyes went distant as he thought back to Lois's reaction to him being Clark Kent.

– XX –

"Clark," Lois repeated again, her voice less shocked this time.

That's right Lois, Superman said, closing the distance between them, a Kansas drawl still in his voice.

Lois's eyes narrowed. She slapped him across the face, the sound echoing off the crystal walls, "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner," she seethed stomping back and forth, "all those times I fawned over Superman and you just stood there and said nothing!"

She rounded on him, throwing her hands up in the air, "How could you let me make a fool out of myself like that?"

The man of steel shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his dark blue blazer, "There wasn't really a good time to tell you, plus I couldn't be sure whether you would print the story or not."

Lois's shoulders slumped, her eyes drifting to the floor, "So," she whispered, "you didn't trust me?"

In two quick steps, Clark closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around her, "Back when we first started working together, no I didn't, you were always about getting the next big story."

He placed his large tan hand under Lois's chin and gently tilted it upward, "But over the years, I saw you change, you stopped caring about the story, and started caring about the subjects of your story, you stopped focusing on what they could do for you, and thought about what you could do for them," he stared into her eyes, "now I would trust you with my life."

Slowly they leaned forward, years of pent-up emotion boiling over.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both turned to stare at Connor, he was sitting up on the crystal bed, staring at them with his head cocked to one side.

"Yes, yes you are," they both said.

Nodding, Connor laid back down, "Okay then," he closed his eyes, "just forget I'm here."

The two reporters stared at each other. Lois slowly shook her head, "Forget it, the moments gone."

– XX –

The man of steel was brought out of his thoughts by Connor waving a hand in front of his face, "Hello, are you in there?"

The man of steel blinked, realizing for the first time Connor was only about two inches shorter than him, leaving him at an even six-foot, he shook his head, "Yes, I'm here, I was just thinking about how someone interrupted my first kiss with his aunt."

Connor stepped back, a smirk spreading across his face, "First of all, that was not the first kiss you received from my aunt, that was just the first kiss Clark Kent had gotten. Second of all, how was I supposed to know what a romantic moment look like, I was born in an underground bunker and raised for battle."

The man of steel's teeth clenched at the reminder of Connor's early life, his eyes burned with an otherworldly heat, consumed by a deep red light. His hands clenched into fists, the heat in his eyes rising until red energy billowed around them.

"Whoa, Clark, are you okay?"

The man of steel breathed out, letting the anger out with the breath. He forced his shoulders to relax, the red energy around his eyes fading as his shoulder slumped.

Running a hand through his hair, the older kryptonian positioned himself cross-legged on the ground beside the cage, "I'm fine, now let's not think about those dark times," he stepped back until he was beside the cage, "let's start your training."

Nodding, Connor plopped down cross-legged on the ground, "Okay, what are we doing first?"

Reaching inside the cage, the man of steel grabbed the lizard inside, "Over the past six years, you've learned how to mimic the bio electrical energy of the alien animals inside my fortress to gain their abilities," he showed Connor the chameleon in his hand, it's colors changed, turned a deep tan to match the man of steel's skin tone, "today I want to see if you can do it with an earth animal."

Staring at the lizard, Connor reached out with his mind.

Over the past six years, he had learned that he didn't have to touch people to get a sense of their energy. He had to touch to drain it, but to sense and copy their energy all he had to do was open his mind.

His eyes shone brighter, the tan scales of the chameleon faded away, replaced with a lizard made of green energy.

The young hybrid tasted the energy coming off the chameleon. It was wild with a hint of heat.

– XX –

Lowering the chameleon to his leg so it could crawl on his jeans, the man of steel watched his pupil. His form shimmered, his skin tone taking on the color of the grass sky and bit of house that was behind him.

"Good," the older kryptonian said, a smile turning up the corners of his lips. Pride blossomed in his chest. He had forgotten how good it felt to teach someone how to use their abilities. At first the man of steel started teaching Connor so he wouldn't hurt others, but over time it blossomed into almost a father-son relationship, he enjoyed watching Connor experiment with his powers, and learn new tricks.

The hybrid opened his eyes. They were a solid black, the same shade as the chameleons. He raised his hand, watching the colors change.

– XX –

Connor wiggled his fingers. His body felt like it was draped in a cool blanket. He laid his hand on the grass, feeling a tingling as the colors change to blend in with the grass.

Grinning, his teeth a multitude of colors, Connor turned to the man of steel, "so what's next."

Letting go of the lizard, the man of steel watched it scamper away into the wheat field beside the house, "We've established that you can absorb the energy from a laser weapon," reaching behind him he pulled out a black colt revolver from a holster at his back, "now I want to see if you can absorb the motion of a bullet flying through the air."

Connor took a deep breath, about to return his energy to normal and let go of his chameleon camouflage, but the man of steel cut him off.

"Leave your chameleon camouflage active, we need to test your body's limits."

Nodding, Connor stared down the barrel of the gun, "I'm ready."

Time seemed to slow down. A flash exploded from the barrel along with a puff of white smoke that filled the air with the smell of spent gunpowder.

Connor's otherworldly eyes watched the bullet travel the short distance towards him, an aura of heat around it to his otherworldly site.

A dull ache throbbing behind his right eye is the bullet closed the distance between them, the orange heat of the bullet flickered for a moment before snapping back into place.

Reaching out with his mind, the pain in his eye increasing, Connor sucked the energy from the bullet.

The bullet fell to the ground just as Connor's otherworldly vision snapped off.

Reaching forward, Connor picked it up. It was cold to the touch like it'd never been fired.

Superman nodded, "Good, that ability should help you in the future."

"Yeah, I just wish it didn't give me a headache."

"The headache should fade the more you get used to using your powers in tandem with one another."

Rising to his feet, the older kryptonian brushed the grass off his jeans, "now, let's go see what your aunt's up to."

"Alright," Connor climbed to his feet, finally allowing his chameleon camouflage to fade, the headache of keeping it active while performing the exercise on the bullet fading with it.

"Remember," The man of steel said as they lifted into the air, "stay above the clouds, we don't need anyone seeing us."

"You do realize I was trained to be a military weapon, that training included stealth."

"It never hurts to be…" The man of steel was cut off as Connor shot into the air like a bullet.

The older kryptonian slowly shook his head, "Just like his mother," he muttered rising into the air to follow his charge.

– XX –

Connor soared through the air his hair press back to his head in the wind and is close flapping about his body.

Connor flew high, using his newfound control of his powers to pull sunlight directly into his body. He could feel the rush as his cells became energized, and his senses became sharper.

Still five miles away from Metropolis, the young hybrid could pick up the sounds of traffic, street vendors, along with performers.

Within minutes, wheat and corn fields gave way to suburban neighborhoods, the sound of children laughing filtering upwards. A few seconds later, suburban neighborhoods were replaced by concrete streets and tall buildings.

The smell of hot dogs mixed in with the scent of car exhaust filled Connor's nose, making him grimace. Before long, tall business buildings and concrete streets were replaced by manicured grounds of expensive apartment buildings, the sweet scent of colorful flowers replacing the putrid smell of the city.

Connor landed on a wide rectangular balcony, surrounded by a glass railing.

Three years ago, Clark and Lois decided to get an apartment together, since they spent most of their time going back and forth between each other's apartments anyway and Lois made it abundantly clear she was not ready to retire to Smallville.

White arched chairs with the great like backing set equally spaced along the balcony.

A small glass table, its frame painted white sat in the spaces between the chairs.

"You're late."

"Some of us actually like to enjoy our flights."

The Man of Steel shrugged, pushing himself off the glass railing, "Whatever, but you're the one that explains to your aunt why."

Connor strode forward, his bare feet slapping against the concrete, "Like I said before, you are so whipped."

Ignoring him, the older kryptonian pulled open the sliding glass door to the apartment, it slid smoothly open with a soft hiss.

Connor stepped on to the pale blue carpet, his blue white eyes scanning the room.

The scent of new carpet still hung heavy in the air even after three years, but then again Connor did have enhanced senses.

A dark brown L-shaped couch sat in the center of the room, a wooden coffee table with beveled edges set before the couch, papers of Lois's latest story strewn across it.

Connor strode forward, letting his fingers glide across the leather recliner, "I still can't believe Aunt Lois let you get one of these."

Clark leaned against the thick heavy wooden kitchen table, casting a broad shadow over its dark top, "Your aunt and I made a deal when we bought this place, she picks the design of the furniture, and where to put it. I get to pick the color and a few things for myself."

The corner of his lips twitched upwards, "Besides, you would be surprised how much your aunt uses that."

"Apparently you got to pick more than the color," Connor said jerking his head towards the wide screen TV mounted to the wall on the other side of the coffee table.

The man of steel smiled, "I got to have some input, but honestly I was just happy to finally be in a relationship with the woman I love."

"Aw, that's sweet," Connor mocked striding into the kitchen, the white tiles cool on his bare feet.

The man of steel ignored him.

Connor opened the silver stainless steel fridge, his hand halfway to a bottle of orange juice when the man of steel spoke again, "It appears your aunt is on a hot lead with her new story."

Connor shut the fridge the bottle of orange juice in his hand.

Clark leaned against the table, a small note pinched in his fingers.

Connor removed a glass from the dark Brown cabinet above the sink, "Wasn't that the one about the underground fight club for meta-humans."

"That's the one," the man of steel said, exasperation leaking into his voice, "we better go watch her back in case she gets herself in trouble."

Sitting his glass down, Connor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Aunt Lois is usually pretty good in a fight. Do you really think she'll need us to watch her back?"

Clark pushed himself off the table, "Your aunt's good with normal people, meta-humans are a totally different breed."

With a quick spin around, the man of steel was in his dark blue spandex with the inverted triangle in the center, the big red S in the center of the triangle standing out against the yellow background.

Just as his cape fluttered to the floor, the older kryptonian froze, his head cocked to one side, a glazed over look in his eye, "You're going to have to find your aunt, two volcanoes in Hawaii erupted, I need to take care of that."

Running a hand through his hair, slicking it back against his head, Connor nodded, "Alright, but I still think you're overreacting."

The man of steel raised a dark eyebrow, "Can you really say that after how you and your aunt met?"

"Fair point," Connor conceded.

With a quick spin around, the young hybrid was wearing a sleeveless light blue spandex suit with a silver belt around his waist. A white inverted triangle set in the center of his chest, a large white S sat against its red background.

A white hood obscured Connor's face in shadow, the cape connected to it brushed against the pale blue carpet.

Connor raised his muscled arms, flexing his fingers in the white fingerless gloves, cracking his knuckles.

Nodding, the man of steel's light blue eyes locked with the glowing white shining beneath the hood, "Are you ready?"

"Always."

In a blur of movement, both heroes vanished from the apartment, the gentle wind they left behind sending Lois's papers fluttering to the floor.

 **Author Note – Is This Story Showing or Telling so Far?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Connor soared over Metropolis, his head angled downward and his eyes glowing a pale white as he used his x-ray vision to search for Lois.

Car exhaust mixed with smoke from factories and restaurants, clogging Connor's nose, making it impossible for him to track his aunt by smell.

He paused in a row of warehouse is, near the docks. The sound of his aunt's heartbeat was barely audible over the crash of the waves against the stone pillars holding up the peer a few blocks down.

His nostrils flared, burning with the scent of curry powder from a nearby restaurant. Slowly, he began filtering out the other scents until he caught hers, just under the Korean spice. The scent of roses and vanilla washed the smells of the city from his nose.

Crossing his arms, the young hybrid drifted lower, his white cape billowing about him. The warehouses tin walls were covered in rust, broken windows were covered over by rotting plywood. Chains stretched across the plywood in an X shape.

Crouching on the roof, Connor mimicked the energy of the chameleon, shimmering out of existence. Once invisible, the young hybrid wiped the years of accumulated grime off the skylight and peered inside.

Thousands of people rich and poor and a variety of different clothes huddled around the 20' x 20' ring surrounded by a titanium fence.

"Now where did these people get a titanium fence from?"

The young hybrid's eyes locked onto a blonde in a white blazer, "Alright Aunt Lois, I won't interfere with your story unless you get yourself in trouble, but by the look of this place I think you're in seriously over your head."

– **XX–**

Lois Lane strode through the mass of bodies surrounding her, the sound of her footsteps slapping against the concrete floor lost in the chatter of the crowd.

The smells of bodies packed together filled her nose, reminding her of the scent of onion rings and making her eyes water.

Her slender hand drifted inside her pale white blazer, gliding over the tape recorder hidden within her bra, before moving up to the flower brooch pinned over her heart. She did all this while keeping her eyes locked on the large ring in the center of the room.

People pressed up against the wire cage surrounding it, eager to get a look at the next combatants.

Lois stopped before the cage, watching a man in a sharp business suit wash the blood from the gray mat covering the ring floor.

The diluted red liquid ran down the sides of the ring in thin rivers, creating grisly puddles.

A woman strode into the ring, her curly blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. A pale white dress shirt tied in to a not just below her breast exposed her tan muscled stomach. She stopped in the center of the ring, the bracelets adorning her wrist glinting as she spread her arms wide.

The muscles of her arms bulged against the rolled up sleeves of her shirt.

Her green eyes scanned the crowd, "Well, wasn't that an interesting match folks?"

The crowd roared and Lois angled the camera hidden inside her brooch on to the woman's heart-shaped face.

"Our next contestant," the woman continued, her voice booming from speakers hidden in the four corners of the warehouse, "just escaped from Stryker's Penitentiary.

I am proud to introduce," she began her white teeth gleaming in the spotlights mounted above the ring. She gestured to her right, "Atomic Skull."

Lois tensed at the name. Taking a few steps backwards, she hid herself behind a large muscular man with flame tattoos snaking their way up his neck. Keeping her camera angled at the ring, Lois ran a hand through her bleach blonde hair, wishing she had worn something with a hood instead of just dying her hair.

The crowd roared as a man six foot tall with broad shoulders covered in green armor stomped on to the ring, his black combat boots sending vibrations through its gray mat.

There was no face, just a skull bathed in green energy.

Atomic Skull spread his large arms wide, his head snapping back to release a jet of green flames from his mouth, the green energy wreathing his skull flaring with the action.

"Wasn't that an impressive display folks?" The blonde woman asked as Atomic Skull stopped two feet away from her, his fist planted on his hips, the silver spiked wristbands he wore flashing in the light.

The blonde walked forward, running her slender fingers across Atomic Skull's broad shoulders, "Now, I bet you're all wondering who's going to fight this big man."

Moving away from Atomic skull, the blonde stopped in the center of the ring and gestured to her left, "Help me welcome, Solomon Grundy born on a Monday," she sung the last bit.

The doors on the left side of the cage swung open.

A man 7 foot tall with gray skin and pale white hair stomped into the ring, the scent of death wafted off him, making those closest to the ring step back. His body was at least three feet wide, his arms like tree trunks.

He stopped in the center of the ring and thrust his fist into the air roaring like a beast, spittle flying past his gray teeth, Grundy going to win! The creature boomed his yellow eyes shining with an otherworldly light.

The blonde step forward, "place your bets now people, I guarantee you this is a once-in-a-lifetime match. Who will win?"

Men in dark suits began moving through the crowd, taking money and handing out betting slips. One of them paused before Lois. The reporter could feel the eyes behind the dark sunglasses scanning her up and down.

"You want to make a bet?" He asked his voice gruff, with just a hint of boredom.

Leaning forward, Lois smiled sweetly, resting her hand on his chest, "Who would you recommend?"

Grinning, the man leaned forward, Lois had to fight to keep from gagging at the smell of his cologne, "Well personally," he whispered, "I would go with Solomon Grundy," he leaned back, running a hand across his brown buzz cut, "I mean you can't really kill something that's already dead."

Lois nodded, her pleasant smile still plastered on her face. She reached into the inner pocket of her jacket, pulling out two crisp hundred dollar bills, "Then I will put two hundred on Solomon Grundy."

The guy nodded, writing it out on his notepad, "Alright, that's two hundred on Solomon Grundy, name please?"

"Lucy Mitchell," Lois replied.

"Alright Miss Mitchell, if Solomon Grundy wins, take this slip of paper to one of the booths in the back," he smiled, "and come see me afterwards."

Smiling coyly, Lois fluttered her eyelashes, "You got it."

Grinning, the man walked away, a pleased swagger in his step.

Once he was far enough away, Lois took a few deep breaths through her nose, clearing the smell of his cologne out.

Even the smell of human bodies packed together in a large space was better than that.

The blonde began making her way out of the ring, "All bets are off folks, now it's time for the main event." She slammed the gate behind her, wrapping a chain and padlock around it.

With that done, to more men in suits wheeled in generators with jumper cables attached to them. They attach the jumper cables to the fence surrounding the ring. Blue electricity arced along the metal.

"Let the match begin."

With a roar Solomon Grundy and Atomic Skull charged forward. They slammed together with enough force to send a shockwave out of the ring, pushing people back.

The blonde announcer moved to stand beside Lois, her green eyes locked on the two battling Titans, "So," the woman asked tucking her strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear, sending the diamond earring dangling from it splaying, "who'd you bet on?"

Slipping her hands into her pale blazer, Lois nodded towards Grundy, "One of your boys gave me a good piece of advice, said it's hard to kill someone already dead."

The woman nodded, "True enough."

Solomon Grundy slammed his basketball sized fist into Atomic skull's head. He roared as the green energy seared his gray flesh black.

The smell of burnt rotten meat wafted out of the ring.

Atomic skull slammed a fist into Solomon Grundy's gut, causing him to hunch forward over Atomic skull's arm with his mouth open struggling to regain his breath.

Atomic skull backhanded Solomon Grundy, sending him flying to the far side of the ring. Electricity snapped and popped along Solomon Grundy's moldy suit, causing it to smoke.

Laughing, Atomic skull through his fist in the air, "Nobody beats Atomic skull," grinning, he turned his attention back to Solomon Grundy. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth.

Green flames washed over Solomon Grundy's half of the ring.

People backed away with the scream as flames exploded through the fence.

Dispersing the flames with a mighty clap of his hands, Solomon Grundy roared, his eyes burning a piss yellow. He charged forward, spittle flying past his gray lips. He ignored the flames burning the upper part of his body, slamming a fist into Atomic skull's head, driving him back into the fence surrounding the ring.

Electricity arced off the fence, flowing into Atomic skull's body, causing him to cry out. His muscles spasm, and his back arched, the current coursing into his body making it impossible for him to fall from the fence.

Solomon Grundy closed the distance between them. He began hammering away at Atomic skull's ribs, the sounds of bones breaking echoing over the roar of the crowd.

"It appears you made a good bet," the announcer remarked, keeping her green eyes locked on the cage.

"I really owe my success to…" Lois was cut off when someone bumped into her, causing the brooch clipped to her blouse to fall off, revealing the wire connected to it.

The announcer turned, her green eyes narrowed, she leaned forward, "Well what do we have here?"

Before Lois could say anything or react, she was surrounded by the men in suits, guns trained on her body.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face, "What's the meaning of this?"

"I think you know perfectly well what this is about, Lois," the announcer hissed, "I thought I recognized you."

She ran a tan finger down Lois his cheek, "You're Lois Lane, Superman's number one groupie."

She smiled at the widening of Lois's eyes, "Oh yes, I remember you from back in the day."

Lois pulled away her blue eyes hard, "Who are you?"

The woman shook her head sadly, "I keep forgetting the world forgot all about me after my accident."

The woman stepped back. A crowd had made a circle around them when the guards pushed through them with their guns drawn. She spread her arms wide, "I am Casey Krinsky."

Lois cocked her head to one side, a dark eyebrow raised, "The crazy woman who was obsessed with Firestorm? I thought you were stone in star labs."

"I am not crazy," Casey snarled a wild look in her eye, "Firestorm just didn't understand my affection."

A smirk turned one corner of Lois's lips upward, "Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night."

Red blotches appeared on Casey's face, her lips twisted into a snarl. She gestured to her men, "Kill her," she looked around her, "and if anyone of you says a word, your families will pay the price."

As one the men in suits raise their guns, their black metal glinted in the harsh industrial light of the building.

"What's the matter," Lois blurted out, "not woman enough to handle me yourself?" She shook her head, "It's no wonder Firestorm wouldn't give a coward like you the time of day."

Casey raised her hand, her guard stepped back, "You know, you're right, it has been a long time since I got my hands dirty."

She stepped forward, her skin becoming gray like Solomon Grundy's and her hair turning into green flames.

Lois's eyes widened..

Everyone ignored Solomon Grundy pounding on an unconscious Atomic Skull, their eyes completely focused on the transformed announcer.

"What's the matter," Casey cooed, "not expecting me to have any powers?"

Lois took a step back, "Well yeah considering you turned to stone."

"That just cause my powers to change, now I can copy any power by touch," she raised her fist, green flames enveloping it, "interviews over, time to die."

She thrust her fist forward, green flames flying outward.

Lois closed her eyes, knowing if she moved that Casey's men would shoot her.

Suddenly, the skylight above the ring exploded, glass and bits of metal rain down into the room.

People dived to get out of the way, but before the debris could land on anyone, it transformed into liquid metal that slid up the walls of the ring, hardening until the ring was encased in a giant metal box.

Connor stretched out his hand, pulling the energy flying towards his aunt into him. His eyes flared a brilliant green as he touched down in front of her.

"You know," he said keeping his gaze locked on the transformed announcer, "you really should bring back up when you go to places like this."

Lois stared at him, her blue eyes incredulous, "What the hell took you so long?"

"I told Big Blue you could handle yourself, so I wanted to see how this played out."

Lois shook her head, "Whatever, just don't let her touch you she…"

"I know, she copies powers by touch."

The young hybrid's eyes flared pink, as he mimicked the energy of Hector Hammond he took all those years ago, "I've got something else in mind to deal with her." He raised his arm, frowning at the difficulty of the action. "Sleep," he commanded, his voice resonating through the tin building like the sound of a bell.

Instantly, the spectators filling the warehouse fell to the ground, light snores filling the wide open space.

As Casey Krinsky fell to the floor, Connor lowered his arm, the pink light in his eyes blinking out.

Lois stepped up beside her nephew, "You're getting good at that. If I didn't know any better I would say you were born with telepathic powers."

Connor scanned the tin walls of the warehouse before looking up to the broken skylight, "I just wish it wasn't harder to move every time I used Hector Hammond's powers. I don't know why I picked up his muscle weakness anyway."

Lois pulled out her cell phone, "The power may have some drawbacks, but at least you didn't have to fight that crazy bitch."

Connor snorted, "Gee Aunt Lois, tell me what you really think."

Lois ignored him, "Hello Metropolis PD, this is Lois Lane, I found something I think you might be interested in."

While his aunt gave the police the address, Connor walked forward, peering into the metal box he had created out of the ring with his x-ray vision.

Solomon Grundy was still pounding on Atomic skull.

Knowing it would look bad if he allowed Solomon Grundy to kill the meta-human. Connor placed his hand on the box and closed his eyes. Concentrating on the air inside the cube, the young hybrid transformed it into sleeping gas.

Within moments, Solomon Grundy fell to the ground, Earth rattling snores echoing from inside the cube.

With that done, Connor transformed the sleeping gas back into air and moved over to his aunt.

"Well I think this was a job well…" The young hybrid was cut off when a black blur smashed through one of the warehouse windows and slammed into him, carrying him out of the warehouse through another window so fast that the glass didn't hit the ground until after Connor was already gone.

"Connor!" Lois cried, standing in the middle of a building filled with unconscious bodies.

–XX–

Connor and the mysterious blur rolled through the air, wind whipping around them.

Red beams flew from Connor's eyes, slamming into his assailant.

A feminine scream rent the air as she flew backwards.

Connor righted himself, getting his first good look at his attacker.

Long wavy waist length black hair flowed behind her. Sharp blue eyes stared at him from behind crossed silver bracelets that steamed from the heat of his blasts.

A leather top, stretched taut over an impressive bust that went well with her curves. Leather pants with silver stars traveling up the legs covered her shapely thighs.

The young hybrid whistled, "You are one attractive woman, but your pickup tactics need some work."

Lowering her arms, the young girl's sharp blue eyes narrowed, "Do you always flirt with people that attack you."

"Only the pretty ones."

The young woman inclined her head, "Fair enough." She shot forward, lashing out with a fist.

Connor raised his arm, a shockwave echoing through the air from the force of the blow. The young hybrid lashed out with a foot, but the black clad woman jumped back.

Connor shook out his arm, "I'm impressed, not many people could make me feel pain, who are you?"

The woman inclined her head, "I am Wonder girl."

Blue white eyes scanned up Wonder girl's body, Connor nodded, "the name fits."

Wonder girl inclined her head, "Thank you." She shot forward, lashing out with another punch.

Connor leaned his head to the side, easily dodging the punch, but grimaced when a knee slammed into his ribs.

Wrapping his right arm around the leg buried in his ribs, the young hybrid began to spin. In a blur of motion, he released Wonder girl, sending her flying through the air.

Summoning a golden lasso, Wonder girl roped Connor around the neck, using her momentum to pull him towards her.

Connor choked, his hands flying to the rope squeezing his windpipe.

Wonder girl slammed her feet into Connor, jarring his body as the momentum of the blow tried to send him flying backwards, only for the rope around his neck to stop him.

Together the two heroes tumbled through the air, Wonder girl stopped just short of slamming through a cannery window. Connor smashed through it the rope still tight around his neck.

Yanking on the rope, Wonder girl hauled Connor out of the window. Loosening the rope around Connor's neck Wonder girl began wrapping the excess around Connor's body.

The moment the rope loosened, Connor's hand lashed out, his fingers closing around Wonder girl's neck. His eyes widened in surprise when no energy flowed into his body, "What are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Wonder girl choked lashing out feebly with her fist.

Connor blocked the blows, but released her and floated backwards, "I am Superboy, apprentice to Superman."

Wonder girl's eyes widened, "So you're not part of the underground meta-humans fight ring."

Connor snorted, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, "No, no I'm not."

Wonder girl's eyes narrowed, "Then what were you doing in that warehouse?"

Connor crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her with board eyes, "I was looking after Lois."

"Lois?" Wonder girl asked, cocking her head to one side.

"The blonde lady I was standing in front of, she's Lois Lane, Superman tasked me with looking after a while he handled a volcanic eruption in Hawaii. She was undercover in the warehouse when she got into a bit of trouble, so I intervened."

"Oh," Wonder girl said, her cheeks turning a light pink, "sorry about that."

Uncrossing his arms, Connor drifted forward, "don't worry about it. I was standing in the center of a bunch of unconscious bodies. That had to have looked suspicious."

Wonder girl opened her mouth to reply, when a scream from the warehouse cut her off.

In a flash both were back in the warehouse, descending through the hole in the roof Connor made when he first arrived. Just in time to see green flames enveloped Lois Lane.

"That'll teach you to call me an insane groupie," Casey Krinsky snarled, green energy flowing from her hands.

"Lois!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"No!" Connor shot forward, his blue white eyes blazing with power, and his lips twisted into a snarl. He slammed into Casey Krinsky, the force of his blow sending her flying out of the warehouse like a cannonball.

In the blink of an eye, the young hybrid was by his aunt side, his blue white eyes widening at the site before him.

Lois knelt on the floor, the force of the flames having knocked her to her knees. Her cream colored dress pants were burned away, revealing smooth pale shapely legs.

Light blue eyes met Connor's, a mixture of fear and amazement swirling in them like an F5 tornado, "Connor, what's happening to me?" She raised her arms, her lavender blouse tore, revealing the white lace bra beneath with the tape recorder melted fast to her skin.

Slender fingers wrapped around the blob of melted plastic, and pulled it free.

Lois looked at Connor, her bottom lip trembling unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth, the blob of melted plastic clattering to the floor, "That didn't even hurt!"

Connor's blue white eyes flicked to Wonder girls, "Watch her."

Wonder girl nodded, her slender hands clenched into fists, her lips set in a firm line. She moved in front of the frightened woman, grinding her feet into the concrete floor beneath her, "No one will touch her, I swear it."

Nodding, Connor strode to the bodies littering the floor, his footsteps echoing like battle drums. He stepped out of the hole Casey Krinsky's body made in the tin wall. Curled metal crunched under his hand as he stepped outside.

Cool wind caressed his face, carrying with it the sour sweet smell of garbage. His footsteps echoed on the asphalt, a misty rain dampening his skin.

Casey Krinsky claimed her way out of the site of a car, the unique scent of gas filling the air.

Thunder boomed across the sky, shaking the ground. Streaks of blue lightning reflected in Casey Krinsky's emerald eyes.

"You tried to kill my aunt."

Casey Krinsky shrugged, "Nothing personal kid, I just can't have reporters snooping around my business." She cocked her head to one side, "I do find it curious that I can't absorb your energy though."

Ignoring her comment, Connor reached out with his mind, grabbing a hold of the lightning arcing between the clouds, "Well, just so you know, this is personal."

Lightning jutted down from the sky, a jagged arc of blue against the deep black of the night. It slammed into Casey Krinsky. Her back arched, thin tendrils of electricity exploding from her fingertips.

The car behind her exploded in a mushroom shaped fireball, the force of the explosion sent her flying forwards.

Connor's fist connected with Casey's face just as superheated air slammed into his body, the scent of gas and oil filling his nostrils.

Casey flew back through the flames, her body spinning end over end.

Appearing above her, the young hybrid grabbed her by the front of her destroyed dress shirt. Slamming her into the ground, he dragged her through the asphalt, cutting a deep trench into the earth.

Slinging her up into the air, Connor watched her body reach its arc through the hail of rain now pounding down on them. With a snarl, his pale white teeth flashing in the light, the young hybrid released a blast of crimson energy from his eyes.

It slammed into her, sending her body flying into a wave just as it came crashing down, driving her into the ocean.

Casey Krinsky lay on the water, her expensive clothes destroyed, revealing her perky tan breast. Her rose-colored nipples erect from the power this teen had displayed.

Tearing her leather pants free of her tan legs, she floated into the air a pair of thin black lace panties all that was protecting the last of her modesty.

She hovered, her arms spread wide, the wiry muscle hidden beneath her skin bulging.

Connor appeared before her, his white cape billowing behind him, his breath coming out in shallow pants.

Casey inclined her head, lightning bolt striking the water behind her, "I have to admit, you sure do pack a punch."

Connor's pale blue white eyes scanned her flawless body, "Obviously not enough."

Casey flicked her naked wrist, her jewelry having been lost in her trip to the ocean, "Don't be too disappointed, I'm a lot more durable than most women," she leered, "I can take a pounding."

Connor took a deep breath, lightning streaming into his body, his blue white eyes flared brighter.

Raising his arms in a box or stance, a dark smile spread across his features, "Let's see how much of a beating you can take."

Lightning struck the water, bubbles rose to the surface along with dead fish. Steam wafted past the two combatants, the brackish smell of the sea filled the air, carrying the heavy stench of dead sea life.

Connor shot forward, his right arm lashing out to take off Casey's head.

Leaning forward, the blonde announcer used Connor's arm as a springboard, launching herself into the air.

Connor staggered backwards as Casey's tan slender muscular legs wrapped around his head throwing him off balance.

"You know," Casey grinned, applying pressure to the back of Connor's neck, "most men would love to be in your position."

She grabbed a handful of Connor's hair, grinding his head into her pelvic area, "why don't we forget about all this nasty fighting and have some real fun?"

Red energy blasted from Connor's eyes, sending Casey off his body like a rocket. "No thanks, I may have been raised in the lab, but I do have standards," grimacing, the young hybrid spit in the ocean, "besides after this fight I'll have had enough of fish for a while."

Green flames exploded around Casey's body, her lips turned upwards in a snarl, her emerald eyes burning with hate and disgust, "How dare you say something like that to me," she hissed, the water around her boiling, thick streams of steam shooting into the air.

She lunged forward, a crazed look in her eyes, spittle flying from her mouth, "I will burn you to ash for that."

Connor weaved from side to side, dodging Casey's cat like swipes at his body, his eyes focused on the energy inside her cells.

To his enhanced vision, certain cells in her body vibrated, before transforming into gray stone.

Dodging under another swipe, Connor slammed his palm into the valley between Casey's breasts, sending her flying backwards.

"Krinsky, we need to stop this now. You're putting too much stress on your body."

"I won't stop to your dead you and all the men that rejected me!"

The blonde announcer lunged forward, her fingers angled like claws.

Shaking his head, Connor fell back into his boxer's stance.

A foot away from the young hybrid, Casey Krinsky froze, her body shining with purple light, her emerald eyes widened, flicking down to her ring finger on her right hand, "No! I did what you asked," a black ring shimmered into existence on her finger.

Her left hand shot towards her right, just before her free hand closed around her right fingers, the dark ring shot into the air, stone growing across Krinsky's body the moment it left.

Connor dove forward, catching the statue before it hit the water. He stared up at the sky, his eyes moving back and forth in an effort to find the dark ring, "What the heck happened?"

–XX–

Connor stood staring at the holographic screen detailing his aunt's readings, his arms folded behind his back a gentle Arctic wind blowing through the crystal fortress to caress his skin.

Lois lay on a reclining chair made of clear crystal dressed in a white bathrobe.

A blue orb scanned her body with pale white light, her blue eyes locked on the holographic screen, her hands constantly moving in her lap, "so, do you know what's wrong with me?"

Striding forward, the man of steel sat down on the edge of the crystal recliner, placing a large tan hand on hers, "Nothing's wrong with you per se."

Lois raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to refute his statement, but the Kansas farm boy cut her off.

"When Connor transferred the last of Lucy's energy into you giving you your sister's memories, it influenced and awakened your latent meta-gene."

"I'm a meta-human!"

The man of steel winced at the high pitch in her voice, "Yes," he released a breath, "a budding one anyway."

"Why did it take so long for me to develop powers?"

"According to the computers, it took this long for your body to adapt to your meta-human gene."

Connor stepped closer to his aunt, his eyes locked on his feet, "I'm sorry I did this to you Aunt Lois, I would've never transferred Mama Lucy's energy into you if I would've known it was going to have this effect."

"Oh baby," Lois said hopping off the recliner, "None of this is your fault," she cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye, "besides, viewing Lucy's memories allowed me to understand a lot of what my sister did. I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. Nor what I change having you in my life," she leaned forward placing a kiss on his forehead.

She drew back, lightly cuffing Connor across the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward.

The young hybrid looked up at her, a smirk slowly growing across her face, "So none of this moping okay."

A small smile twisted the corners of Connor's lips upward, "Okay."

Spinning on her heel, the famous reporter locked eyes with the man of steel, "So besides being able to hurt you guys with my strength now what else can I expect."

The man of steel opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when Lois fell to her knees, her hands clamped to her head, a bloodcurdling scream exploding from her throat.

In a flash both nephew and lover were by her side, "What's Happening!"

The man of steel glanced at the computer screen, "It appears she just awakened telepathic powers."

Tearing off his shirt, Connor concentrated on stemming the blood streaming from her nose, "Well we need to do something, I don't think this is exactly healthy."

The man of steel blurred out of existence, before the strong wind even had a chance to settle, he was back. A tiny crystal inverted triangle with a large S in the center pinched between his thumb and pointer finger.

Gently the Kansas farm boy placed the El family shield on the back of Lois's neck, the reporters eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped forward.

Scooping his lover up in his arms, the man of steel carried her back to the crystal recliner.

"What was that?"

The man of steel drew a blanket over the woman he loved, gently brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "A power inhibitor, throughout its history quite a few kryptonian's developed powers. Most of them were forced into the Army, but before that they had to wear the inhibitors until they could learn to control their gifts."

Wiping the last of the blood from his aunt's nose, Connor raised an eyebrow, "Krypton had meta-humans?"

"According to the records, yes."

"Now, while your aunt rest, we need to discuss what we're going to do with her," the man of steel's eyes flicked to a circular crystal platform with the stone Casey Krinsky standing atop it.

The crystal shone a deep blue, scanning its pale light across Casey's petrified form.

Folding his arms behind his back, Connor strode forward, "Has the fortress told you anything about her condition?"

"No for all intents and purposes she's is dead as a rock."

"Well a few hours ago, she was the strongest meta-human I fought to date," He pointed to her right hand, "there was a black ring on her finger. The moment it was removed, she turned back to stone."

"There's nothing in the fortress about a ring that can turn stone to flesh, so I guess we'll just keep her here, they weren't having much luck fixing her star labs anyway," he looked down at Lois, running his fingers through her dark hair, "Right now, we have more pressing issues to attend to."

Connor slowly rotated on his heel to face the man of steel, "What would those be?"

The older kryptonian ran a hand through his short dark hair, "Apparently, Wonder girl was patrolling Metropolis under Batman's direction. She told him about your existence and now he and the rest of the justice league along with their sidekicks want to meet you."

"Oh," Connor's eyes widened, he began pacing around the fortress, ringing his hands behind his back, "that's interesting."

"When do they want to do this?"

The man of steel stepped in front of Connor and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey relax. Everything's going to be fine. Their teenagers just like you, not kryptonite wielding assassins."

A deadpanned look filled Connor's face, "No I'm the assassin, trained by the government to take every one of you out if you ever go rogue. That's a real nice icebreaker."

"Only the justice league knows your history, not their sidekicks."

"Can't see Batman trusting me?"

"Don't worry about Bruce. He has a soft spot for kids."

"You do realize you just made Batman sound like a pedophile, right?"

The man of steel snorted.

Suddenly, a white oval shaped portal opened with a boom of thunder.

The man of steel and the young hybrid tensed, both preparing for a fight.

A tall blonde woman standing at 5 foot seven emerged from the portal, long tan legs poked out of the red miniskirt that swished with her movements.

She smoothed out her dark blue spandex shirt with the inverted triangle in the center, its big red S screaming for attention between her pert breasts.

She took a few more steps forward, her red boots clicking on the crystal floor and looked up, her long hair swaying back and forth. A wide smile spread across her tan face, matching the twinkle in her light blue eyes.

"Hey Clark, long time no see."

"Kara?"

A/N Is this chapter showing or telling?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Kara stepped forward, the click of her red boots ringing off the crystal walls of the fortress. Her light blue eyes stayed locked on her cousin, nerves roiling around in her stomach, making her feel like she had just gotten off a roller coaster.

She stopped before him, her blue eyes twinkling. "It's been a long time, Kal."

Clark's light blue eyes scanned her up and down, "Yes it has, almost two years. How are you Kara?"

Kara wrapped her slender arms around the man of steel's neck, "I'm fine. The future just got a little too complicated for me."

Clark placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her light blue eyes, his own full of concern, "Are you sure you're okay, that boyfriend of yours didn't give you any trouble did he?"

Kara's cheeks flared a light pink, "No, everything's fine on that front, we tried for a while, but we decided just to stay friends."

Clark nodded slowly, his lips turning down in a frown, "That's good I didn't really like you dating a descendent of Brainiac anyway."

Ignoring her cousin, Kara turned her attention to the blonde teen with glowing blue white eyes, she stepped towards him her nerves increasing, her lips twisted upwards a bit as she watched his shoulders tense, "So, you're my son," her blue eyes started his feet before scanning up to his head, "what they say is true, kid sure do grow up fast."

Connor's eyes drifted to the side, locking onto his aunt's unconscious form, "Technically I am Galatea's son, created by Doctor Emil Hamilton by combining the DNA of Galatea and Captain Atom."

Kara glanced at her cousin, "I thought Galatea was done for when I barbecued her after she attacked the watchtower?"

"From what we've been able to get from Cadmus's files, Galatea was in a coma, but her body still function normally. "They took one of her eggs, implanted it with Captain Atom's energy, and used Lucy Lane as a surrogate."

Kara whistled, "And I thought births on krypton were complicated."

Gently, the girl of steel use the tip of her fingers to turn Connor's head to face her, "Well, however you came into the world, I'm glad you're here and look forward to getting to know you."

The man of steel glanced over the holographic screens detailing Lois's unconscious form, "Speaking of that, how did you know of Connor's existence."

Kara raised an eyebrow, "Hello, I was in the future."

The man of steel crossed his arms over his broad chest, his red cape swaying, the tips of it brushing the floor, "You know what I mean. Back when you went to Smallville High you barely paid attention in history. Plus, if you had been paying attention, you would've known of Connor's existence well before now."

Leaning forward, Kara's blue eyes narrowed. She stalked forward, her heavy footsteps echoing throughout the fortress, her blonde hair swaying at her back. "First of all," she poked the man of steel in the chest with each word, "Smallville history was boring.

Second of all I just got back from a major mission and decided to check on you, and third of all during that mission, a blonde haired man with glowing blue white eyes took a blast meant for me and died," tears prickled at the corner of Kara's eyes cascading down her cheeks in shimmering rivers, "With his final breath," she choked, "he called me mother."

In a flash, Kara was back before Connor, cupping his face in her hands, "I put the man's face in the Legion computers," a smile twitched her lips, "Imagine my surprise when news clippings from a thousand years in the past popped up with his picture, detailing Superboy."

Unconsciously, Connor leaned into her touch, enjoying the touch of another person that wasn't affected by his draining powers.

"Curious," Kara continued, "I put one of the man's hairs into the Legion computer. To my shock, it came up with A maternal genetic match."

Letting her hand drop from his face, Kara stepped back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "After that, I just had to come back and meet you."

Awkwardly, Connor stretched his hand forward, scratching the back of his head with the other, "Hi," he hesitated, "I am Connor, just Connor."

Kara spun around, her blue eyes narrowed, "You haven't given him the last name Kent yet?"

A sheepish smile spread across the man of steel's face, his hands flew up in a placating gesture, "We've been busy the past six years trying to get his powers under control and honestly I forgot."

"Six years!" Kara shrieked, making both men wince, "you've been training him for six years and didn't think to give him a last name, to complete his sense of self," she placed her hands on her hips, "a boy who according to the Legion records, was raised to be nothing more than a weapon."

Connor opened his mouth to say he wasn't a boy, but stopped when Kara spun around. "From now on, your name is Connor Lucian Kent," she hesitated, uncertainty rising in her blue eyes, "that is if it's okay with you."

"Connor Lucian Kent," the young hybrid tested, a small smile on his face, he nodded, "I like it."

Kara released a breath, her shoulders relaxing, "I'm glad. I thought we could use Lucian as a homage to Lucy since she did give birth to you."

Connor's eyes drifted down to his feet, "She did more than that."

A tense silence fell in the fortress. Kara shifted from foot to foot cursing herself under her breath. A feminine groan broke the silence.

Lois sat up, a slender hand on her head, "Okay, did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me."

In a flash the three kryptonians were around Lois is crystal recliner.

Lois smiled at each one of them, her blue eyes flicking from person to person. When they landed on Kara, her eyes widened, "Okay, just how long was I out? Last I heard she was a thousand years in the future."

The three kryptonians laughed, the joyous sound reverberating through the fortress.

The man of steel turned to the younger kryptonians, "Why don't you to go get acquainted. I will explain to Lois what's going on."

Kara and Connor looked at each other.

A smirk turned the corners of Kara's lips upward, "Race you."

With that, the girl of steel was gone in a red blur.

"Hey," Connor called after her disappearing in a light blue blur, "that's cheating."

– **XX –**

The two kryptonian's landed on a small tropical island in the middle of the ocean.

Kara kicked off her red boots, digging her tanned toes into the soft white sand.

Falling backwards, the Girl of steel reclined on her arms.

Connor plucked a coconut from a nearby palm tree. With a light squeeze it split down the center, filling the air with the scent of fresh coconut, mixing with the salty smell of the sea.

With a flick of his wrist, the young hybrid sent half the coconut spinning into Kara's lap.

Plopping down on the sand, Connor crossed his legs, leaning his head back as a gentle breeze swept through his hair.

"So," Connor began, keeping his eyes locked on the ocean, "I suppose this is the part where we talk."

A soft breath exploded past Kara's pink lips, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "This is so surreal, I never expected to have a son this early in my life, let alone one that is sixteen," she glanced at him, "I mean I'm only twenty-three."

"I'm not expecting anything from you," Connor ventured, keeping his voice neutral, "I just want to know where I come from, to know my family."

Kara scooted closer, slipping her tan slender fingers into his large hand, "I want to know you too, I'm sorry for what happened to Lucy, she deserved better than that."

Connor's head snapped towards her as seagulls began dive-bombing the ocean, the gentle caws mingling together into a soundtrack of nature. Almost sounding like relaxing music when it mixed in with the crashing of the waves.

"The future you transferred his memories to me. Most of the future stuff is a blur, but your early life is crystal clear," she tightened her grip on his hand, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from that."

Connor focused on a dark shelled crab scuttling across the sand, clicking its pincers with every other step, "It's all right, you didn't know I existed, so I can't really hold you at fault."

A silence fell between them, the two blondes just sat there, watching seagulls scoop fish out of the ocean, the faint scent of fish wafted into their enhanced noses.

"Listen," Kara began after a while, "I don't know much about being a parent, but I do want to be part of your life."

Connor nodded, "I would like that. So, I live for the next thousand years."

"As long as you don't do anything stupid, we kryptonians can live indefinitely under the raise of a yellow sun."

Connor winced, "Well that certainly makes dating a problem," he looked down at the sand, digging his toes into it, "then again it's not like I was having all that much luck before. You know with my inability to touch anyone but family."

A mischievous smile spread across Kara's face, "Sounds like you have someone in mind?" She asked a hint of teasing in her voice.

Connor looked away his face flushed a light pink.

"Come on," Kara bumped his shoulder with hers, "tell me, I won't make fun of you"

Over the next few hours, the two blonde kryptonians talked even as the sun began to paint the sky orange and sink beneath the horizon.

– **XX –**

The next day, the three kryptonians drifted down towards the Hall of justice. They landed before a square pool, its waters rippling in a gentle breeze.

A marble star set in the center of the pool. Golden flames perched in the center of the star, sunlight making the flames flash, sending golden rays across the water.

"You go swimming in that?" Connor asked as they strode around the pool, his white cape sweeping the white concrete.

Superman shook his head as they stopped on the other side of the pool, "No, considering were in the middle of the city, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Which means most of the members of the justice league are sticks in the mud," Kara whispered.

Connor snorted.

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"You were meant to."

While his two companions bantered back and forth, Connor focused his attention on the Hall of justice. It was an arch shaped building with two columns going straight up the center. Large segmented to square glass windows filled the arch.

Two rectangular buildings stood on either side of the arch, made of the same pale marble as the arch itself.

Carved into the arch one word on either side of the pillars was, Hall of Justice in big capital letters.

Stepping forward, the young hybrid stopped in between the two pillars before a set of glass double doors. He ran his finger along the marble frames of the segmented glass windows.

A large tan hand landed on his shoulder, "So, what do you think?"

"It's definitely big. Aunt Lois would kill to have unrestricted access to this place, even if it is a tourist trap."

Superman raised an eyebrow, "Tourist trap?"

Connor tapped his temple with his index finger, "Cadmus's genomes downloaded everything they knew about the Hall of justice into my brain. According to what I know, the Hall of justice is just a front for the public. The real action happens in the space station orbiting the earth."

Kara slender tan hands balled into fist, cracking her knuckles, her light blue eyes narrowed, the pupils burning red.

"Hey," Connor placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's okay, I may have been created as a weapon, but with you, Uncle Clark, and Aunt Lois around I have a brighter future. That's all that matters."

Kara's shoulders relaxed at his words, the light in her pupils faded. Air exploded from her nose as the tension drain from her body. She glanced at Connor, the corners of her lips turning upward, "Where on earth did you get such an optimistic outlook? I know for sure you didn't get it from me, and Captain Atom has the biggest stick up his ass I've ever seen."

"Kara!"

"I'm not being optimistic, I just try not to focus on the bad things in life, or else I would probably go on a rampage killing half the planet."

"Yeah," Kara drew out the word while guiding him inside, "Keep doing that."

The trio strode into the Hall of Justice, brisk air conditioned air filling their lungs.

Their feet echoing off the white tiles, the florescent lights above them made the black grout in between the tiles shine.

Connor glanced at the stone statues lining either side of him. Each was a member of the justice league, depending on who they were. They were either in a heroic pose, or holding up a planet.

The young hybrid stopped at a statue, according to the name engraved into the base it was wonder woman. She stood tall and proud, her fists planted on her hips, her head angled so she looked off to one side.

Kara stopped beside him, gazing up at the statue, "Impressive, huh?"

"A little narcissistic if you ask me."

Kara raised her hands in a what can you do gesture, "Maybe a little, but the tourist love it, plus, the revenue that this place brings in helps the justice league."

The blonde kryptonians slipped a hand on Connor shoulder, turning him towards the silver door at the end of the hall, "Now come on, quit stalling it's time to meet your new friends."

The metallic door slid open with a hiss and the three stepped into the room beyond.

A large computer took up the majority of one wall, its sleek metal shining in the light coming through the rectangular Windows high up on the walls.

Snack machines line the walls near a door at the far end of the room.

Futuristic white chairs sat around a circular table with a lion's foot leg.

Sitting around the table, their feet propped up on its smooth white surface were three teens.

The three kryptonians stopped before them.

A yellow spandex wearing teen with red hair spun in his chair, the red lightning bolt on his chest seem to be moving with each rotation.

He stopped when he caught sight of Kara, his hazel eyes widening. In a flash, he was beside her his arm draped across her shoulder, his right red glove dangerously close to one of her breast.

"Hello baby, the names Kid Flash," he wiggled his eyebrows, "maybe you've heard of me?"

Kara picked up Kid Flash's hand with her thumb and forefinger dropping it off her body, "No, but then again I've been out of town for a while."

A small dark haired teen in a black Domino mask snorted. Rising to his feet, he offered a black gloved hand to Kara, "Nice job, I haven't seen anyone smack down Wally that fast in a while."

Kara's eyes scanned the kid's body, taking in the steel toed combat boots adorning his feet before moving up his green spandex clad legs, moving past the yellow utility belt adorning his waist before finally settling on the red spandex shirt covering his torso with the yellow R adorning his right breast.

Kara gently shook his hand, one side of her pink lips turning up in a smirk, "I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

In the blink of an eye, Kid Flash was back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, "That's cold Robin, really cold."

"Really," the final teen said rising to his feet, a pair of black wings unfolding, "I thought it was kind of funny."

His green eyes locked on Connor, a smile spread across the dark skin of his face, he stretched forth a hand covered in a metal claw gauntlet, "Since everybody seems to be ignoring you, I'll be nice, the names Rex."

Connor grasped Rex's hand giving it a firm shake, "I am Connor."

"So," Rex began, "what's up with your eyes?"

Kid Flash and Robin groaned running hands down their faces.

Connor smirked, a single blonde eyebrow rising to his hairline, "what's up with your wings, are they real?"

Rex threw back his head and laughed, rubbing the back of his curly hair, "I guess I deserve that."

He turned to the other two teens, "This," he pointed to Kid Flash, "is Kid Flash, protégé of the Flash," he pointed to Robin, "this is Robin, protégé of Batman," he turned to face Connor again, "and I am Rex Stewart a.k.a. War Hawk, son of John Stuart and Hawk girl."

Connor nodded to them, "nice to meet you all, I am Connor a.k.a. Superboy."

A white door at the far end of the room slid open with a hiss.

Wonder woman strode into the room, the silver border of her red corset armor shining in the light, her red boots clicked on the floor, their white borders flashing with each step.

Hanging from what looked like a dark blue bathing suit bottom covered in white stars was a golden lasso.

She stopped before the group, crossing her arms over her chest, her metal wristbands clinking together, a pleasant smile on her face.

Connor noted all of this in the back of his mind, his attention fully focused on the girl standing beside Wonder Woman, her curvaceous figure outlined in black spandex. Silver stars traveling up the outer part of her legs, drew his attention away from her light blue eyes.

She crossed her arms over her impressive chest, her wristbands grinding against each other. A smile played on her red lips.

Kid Flash shot forward, "Donna," he exclaimed his arms spread wide, "come give me a hug."

Donna raised a hand, making him pause in midstride, "Not today, Flash."

Her attention focused on Connor, "So, you finally decided to show yourself."

"So, your names Donna, I have to say I like it better than Wonder Girl."

"Kal, who is this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I think we would all like to know that."

The group turned.

A man in gray tights with a black bat on his chest strode forward, the dark cape of his cowl swishing behind him.

Following him was a dark skinned man in a black suit, an image of a Green Lantern on his chest, his glowing green eyes focused on Rex.

On his other side was a red-haired woman, a pair of gray wings expanding from the back of her white tracksuit. A silver mace dangled from her hip. Her green eyes also focused on Rex, a soft smile on her lips.

Bringing up the rear was a man in red spandex, stylized lightning bolts covering his ears, and an embroidered lightning bolt inside of a white circle plastered on his chest.

"Yeah come on big S, the man in red said," the wide eyes of his mask focused on Superman, "how could you not tell us you had a new protégé?"

"Oh no," Kara muttered "the cavalry is here and they're lead by Mr. Paranoia."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Connor stepped forward, his arms folded behind his back, his face an emotionless mask betraying none of the nerves writhing around in the pit of his stomach, "I am Connor Lucian Kent," he said his voice forceful and clear, "son of Kara Kent and Captain Atom. I was created by Cadmus as a failsafe should the justice league ever become a threat to the American people."

Finishing his speech, Connor stepped back.

Kara slipped a hand onto his shoulder, "Nice speech," she murmured in his ear, "but I would've left out the part about being a failsafe in case they ever go rogue, it doesn't really inspire a lot of trust."

Connor flipped his hands palms up in a helpless gesture, "I figured it was best to get it all out there, instead of trying to hide it. They can either like me or not, but at least there's not going to be anything that will come back to bite me in the ass later."

The Dark Knight stepped forward, his eyes narrowed into white slits, "With what you just told us." He began, his voice a deep growl of suspicion, "why should we trust you?"

Connor's hands dropped from behind his back clenching into fist, he looked straight into Batman's eyes, his blue white flaring with power against Batman's dark blue, "strategically you shouldn't trust me," he took a step forward leaning right into Batman's face, "but I watched general Lane shoot my brothers in the head with a kryptonite laser, before turning it on his own daughter, my surrogate mother, the one that gave birth to me, and shoot her until she died."

For just a moment, Connor's eyes flared a bright pink, before returning to their blue white, "Tell me Mr. Wayne, would you trust Joe Chill after what he did to your own parents?"

The Dark Knight's eyes widened he involuntarily took a step back, images of his parents murder flashing through his mind.

"Connor!" The man of steel exclaimed, his voice hard.

Ignoring his uncle, Connor's eyes flared pink again, "If you doubt me, I can show you all what happened the night I left Cadmus. I can let you feel the hate I have for them."

Kara stepped forward, her blue eyes narrowed, "Okay, I've had enough. Connor may have been created as a weapon, but you don't know the things he's been through, I will not stand here and let him be interrogated because of your own paranoia."

Batman ignored Kara, focusing his attention on Connor, "Show me the event."

In a flash, Kara had the Dark Knight by the throat, hoisting him a foot off the floor, "I will not let you force him to relive one of the most tragic events in his life."

The rest of the justice league tensed, slowly raising their arms to defend their comrade.

Connor stepped forward his eyes still glowing a bright pink, his footsteps reverberating off the walls in the silence. He placed a hand on Kara shoulder, "It's alright, I did offer after all."

Moving his hand gently up Kara's arm, the young hybrid applied pressure.

Still glaring at the Dark Knight, Kara lowered him to the floor.

Releasing his throat, the female kryptonian took a step behind Connor and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Smiling at her, Connor focused his attention on the Dark Knight, who was rubbing his throat while suspiciously eyeing the Girl of Steel, "Are you ready?" He asked, bringing the man's attention back on him.

Receiving a nod, the young hybrid placed the tips of his fingers on either side of Batman's head. The Dark Knight's eyes flared pink for just a moment, his body going stiff.

Kara leaned forward, her breath tickling his ear, "Why didn't you just do a transfer of energy like you did with Lois?"

"Last time I did that someone gained superpowers. As paranoid as this guy is, I don't want him having superpowers."

Kara drew back with a snort.

The Dark Knight's eyes fluttered open. He stared at Connor for a long moment, his expression blank. Slowly, he inclined his head, "He can join the team," his eyes narrowed, "but keep your temper in check. We don't need you atomizing another building."

One corner of Connor's mouth turned up in a smirk, "I've gotten better control over my powers and emotions then I did six years ago."

The door behind the kryptonians slid open with a hiss.

Three people stepped in, a blonde haired man wearing green tights and a domino mask covering his eyes followed by two females.

The arrows on the man's back clinked together, the dark green bow in his right hand flashing in the light, he paused between the two groups, "okay, I get the impression I just miss something very important."

A teen with long blonde hair and a green mask hiding the upper part of her face stopped beside the man, "That's the understatement of the year," she crossed her arms over her chest, the green fingerless gloves traveling up her forearms rubbing together, creating a light scratching noise, "it looks like we have a good old-fashioned standoff."

An older blonde woman shook her head, amusement dancing in her blue eyes. She took a step forward, her ankle-length boots clicking on the floor.

For just a moment every man's eyes traveled up the gray stockings clinging to her legs to the black leather corset adorning her torso before settling on her eyes.

Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, a diamond earring flashed in the light, the woman smirked at the attention, adjusting her short Blue Jean jacket.

The woman slipped a small slender hand on the other girls dark green leather clad shoulder, "I really need to monitor the movies your father lets you watch."

The younger blonde snorted, "Come on mom, I see worse stuff than that fighting crime, which you guys let me do."

The man of steel cleared his throat, "Connor, this is Black Canary and Green Arrow," he gestured to the two new adults then to the young girl standing shoulder to shoulder with her mother, "and their daughter Artemis."

Connor nodded to them, offering his hand to the blonde teen, "Hi, I am Connor, codename Superboy."

Artemis's gray eyes traveled up Connor's body, she took a step forward, a sway in her green spandex clad legs, "I'm Artemis," she said taking his hand.

Making sure to keep her and his fingers from coming in contact with any skin, Connor shook her hand gently then released it, "I look forward to working with you."

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest, the dark green leather jacket crinkling, creating a sleights crunching sound.

For just a split second, Connor's eyes flicked to Artemis's bare midriff before focusing back on her gray eyes.

Artemis smirked, taking a step back to stand between her parents.

Green arrow shook his head, glancing at his wife, "You know she gets this flirtatious attitude from you, right?"

Black Canary raised a slender blonde eyebrow, "Really?"

Green arrow dropped his head, "Okay, maybe both of us."

The rest of the justice league snorted at the buy play.

Suddenly, the computer screen at the far end of the room turned on, revealing a green skinned humanoid figure with glowing red eyes, "Martian man Hunter to Hall of justice, come in Hall of justice."

In a flash the man of steel was before the computer, "This is Hall of justice, go ahead John."

"War world has appeared in our galaxy, requesting help to deal with the problem."

"Let's move team," the Dark Knight ordered, turning to the door him and the rest of the justice league had come through.

Kid Flash thrust his fist into the air, "Alright, road trip."

The Dark Knight paused at the door with the rest of the justice league and glanced over his shoulder, "No, you and the rest of our protégés aren't ready for a mission of this magnitude."

Robin stepped forward, "Then what are we supposed to do while you're gone?"

The Dark Knight glanced at Connor, "Get reacquainted with each other."

With that the justice league was gone. A moment later, the lights flickered once.

Connor raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Robin plopped back down in his chair, "That was the justice league using their teleporter to get to the watchtower."

Connor glanced around the seated teens, "So what do you guys want to do now? I don't really want to just sit here waiting on them to get back."

Donna rose to her feet, "I guess I can show you around," a smirk stretched across her face, "after that, I wouldn't mind a rematch."

Connor raised his shoulders, "I wouldn't mind. It would be nice to spar with someone besides family without having to worry about taking their energy."

Striding towards the door the justice league left through, Donna lead Connor through it with Artemis following close behind.

"Why are the girls following him?" Kid Flash asked just as the door hissed shut.

– **XX –**

The first thing Connor noticed was the pungent smell of antiseptic mixed with some type of flowery air freshener. He wrinkled his nose, wishing for the fresh smell of air conditioned air that filled the other room.

Beds lined one wall, thick mattresses lying on top of beige frames. Square controllers set on top of smooth crisp sheets.

A tray of medical equipment sat between each bed, glistening in the florescent lights.

Cabinets lined the wall to Connor's right, their glass doors giving a glimpse of the medical supplies within.

A large circular platform took up a corner of the room next to another pale metal door, a circular disk with wires and tubes connected around it hung eight feet in the air over the platform.

Donna took a few steps into the room, she spread her arms wide. "This is the medical wing."

"I can see that," Connor dipped his head towards the circular platform in the corner of the room, "I'm guessing that's the teleporter the league used to get to their watchtower?"

"Yeah."

"Smart putting the teleporter in the medical wing, it could very well save someone's life."

"Well the whole place was designed and paid for by Batman," Artemis said, her gray eyes drilling into Connor's back.

Donna shot Artemis a knowing smirk, "Come on there's a few more rooms to see."

– **XX –**

The trio walked into a kitchen, their feet gliding across bright golden wood.

The stainless steel surfaces of the kitchen appliances gleamed in the light from the crystal chandeliers hung by golden chains in a neat row. Bright strips of white light painted the dark wood of the counter in the middle of the room.

Artemis pulled the stool out from under the counter, leaning her elbows back on the smooth wood, "This," she gestured around her, "is the kitchen and living room area."

Off to the left was a small set of stairs, leading down into a lowered flat space covered in dark blue carpet.

A large crescent shaped leather black couch set in the center of the space. Three ottomans sat in front of the couch upholstered in the same material.

A large sixty inch widescreen TV stood before the couch on a dark glass stand. A variety of movies lined the shelf underneath the TV.

Connor could just make out the latest Superman one where Superman fought some kind of giant space octopus.

"It's impressive," Connor said accepting a can of soda from Artemis, "but I have to ask, if the public doesn't see a lot of these areas, then what are they for?"

"Once the justice league began having kids, the league decided they needed a safe place for us to hang out while they did their job, this was the result."

"They built a tourist trap for you to hang out in?"

Artemis blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face, "It brings in a lot of money for the league, plus this place has enough cameras and listening devices that we can't get away with anything."

"I suppose that was Batman's idea?"

Donna smirked, "Actually no, once green arrow became a father, he went into overprotective daddy mode," Artemis's cheeks flared pink, "this is more so he can keep an eye on his daughter."

Connor snorted, "I would find that funny if my uncle didn't have x-ray vision and super hearing," the young hybrid raised an eyebrow, "So considering what I've seen so far and the attitude of Kid Flash. I take it Wonder Woman uses this equipment to keep an eye on her daughter."

Donna's smile dimmed a bit, "Wonder Woman isn't actually my mother, I was created from the clay of her mother by a rival Amazon who didn't like the way she was ruling Themyscira."

Connor winced, "Sorry, I just assumed."

Donna shook her head, "Don't worry about it, you're not the first," she smirked, "but you know what they say when you assume."

Connor raised his hands in surrender, "I know, I know," he flashed her a knowing look, "but I'm not the only one in the room who likes to assume, right?"

The Amazon scowled, her cheeks flushing pink, "Let's go."

Artemis leaned in close to Connor, "You are definitely telling me what that little by play was about later."

Smirking, Connor nodded.

– **XX –**

The trio stepped onto soft blue mats.

The sounds of grunting filled their ears and the sour smell of sweat filled their nose.

Weight benches set sporadically throughout the room, mixed in with other equipment, their shiny metal glimmering in the light of the bowl shaped lights dangling from the ceiling.

Free weights racks line the walls, their chalk white numbers facing outward.

Square weight machines set equally spaced from the weight benches.

Rex Stewart lay on one of these weight machines, his dark skinned muscular arms bulging with each repetition. His shiny metal wings draped over the bench, the tips brushing the floor.

Beads of sweat rolled down his broad face, making him blink as it dripped into his green eyes.

Donna stepped deeper into the room, "And this as you can see as our exercise room."

Artemis wandered over to one of the treadmills standing in a neat row on the opposite side of the room. Within moments, she was jogging at a moderately fast pace, the track below her feet rising falling and twisting to copy the terrain she was running on.

Rex Stewart allowed the weights he was lifting to drop back down with a clang. He rose to his feet, grabbing the fluffy white towel draped over the bar of a nearby weight bench and wiped off his arms.

Draping it across his shoulders, he strode towards the duo in the center of the room.

"So, new guy, you want to spar?" He asked with a smirk on his face and an eager look in his eyes.

Connor shook his head, "I don't think you want to spar with me."

Rex's smirk widened, his eyes narrowing in challenge. He leaned forward invading Connor's personal space, "What's the matter scared?"

Connor slowly shook his head, his face twisting into a frown, "No, it's just I have a mutation that forces me to drain the energy of anyone I touch."

Rex flexed the fingers of his clawed gauntlets, white electricity arcing between the metal digits, "Oh, now I have to fight you."

Connor turned to Donna, "He is not going to give up on this is he?"

Smirking, Donna through her hair over her shoulder and shook her head, "No, he's not, and to be honest with you I wouldn't want him to, I'm kinda curious to see how this ends."

Shoulders slumping, Connor looked around him, "We better find somewhere else to do this. I don't fancy breaking all of this equipment."

"Now this is going to be interesting," Artemis said wandering over with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Come on," Donna began leading them out of the room, "I know just the place."

– **XX –**

Donna led her three companions down the hallway. She stopped in the middle and pointed to two white metal doors set into the wall on either side of her, "These lead to the sleeping quarters. There are two floors behind those doors, each with ten rooms. Each room is set up like an apartment."

Rex stepped past her, "Enough playing tour guide." He led the group to a door at the far end of the hallway, his metal feet clanging against the laminated floor.

Connor ran his fingers along the smooth white wall as the door slid open.

After the group went down a set of stairs, they entered a large room with different types of weapons lining the walls, and a seam running through the concrete floor.

Connor's eyes flicked to the seam, "Are you sure it's safe to do this here? I mean if the floors already busted, I don't want to make it worse."

Donna snorted, jerking her head towards the rectangular seam going around the walls, "The floor retracts, so we can use the pool under it."

Connor's gaze flicked upwards. Holes littered the ceiling, the light bulbs hidden within filling the room with bright clear light, "Well at least I don't have to worry about breaking light fixtures."

Rex move past Donna, stopping in the middle of the room. Twisting a mechanism on his belt loop, his wings retracted into his chest armor. Flipping two switches near the lower part of his ribs, his chest armor fell to the ground with a bang, revealing his broad muscular dark skinned chest.

Stepping forward, Connor flipped off his cape. Tearing it into two pieces, he wrapped it around his hands. Eyes flaring with power, the fabric glowed, forming into the same skintight blue spandex over his hands as the rest of his suit. A silver wristband glinted on each wrist.

Donna whistled, "I have to say that was impressive."

"It sure was," Artemis answered absentmindedly, her eyes locked on Rex's broad chest.

Connor moved in front of Rex, the dark skinned hybrid flexed his metal claws, "I'm ready when you are."

With a growl, Rex shot forward, his feet hovering a few inches from the floor. His claws flashed in the air, coming right towards Connor's face, electricity dancing between his curved metal digits.

The kryptonian hybrid ducked, tapping Rex slightly in the stomach with a closed fist.

The dark skinned hybrid skidded backwards, spark shooting up from his feet as his metal-clad feet skimmed along the floor.

In the blink of an eye Connor was before him, a roundhouse kick aimed at his head.

Rex dropped into a crouch, his fists flying towards Connor's unprotected crotch.

Eyes widening, Connor pushed off the floor with his remaining leg, launching himself into the air, "I can't believe you just tried to hit me in the nuts."

Rex launched himself into the air.

Both hovered five feet off the ground.

A smirk stretched across the dark skinned hybrid's face, "All's fair in love and war."

"I thought this was a spar, not a fight to the death."

Rex flipped his hands palms up, "My mom says treat every fight like it could be your last."

Connor's eyes flared orange, fire exploded around his fist, "Alright then. Let me show you what I can really do."

An excited smile spread across Rex's face, he raised his hand and gestured with two fingers, "Come on then."

Connor tensed, preparing to launch himself forward.

Suddenly, Robin's voice exploded from speakers mounted at the four corners of the room, echoing off the concrete walls, "Guys get up here."

Rex extended a hand, "Finish this later?"

Connor smiled, running a hand through his blonde hair, "As long as you promise not to hit me in the nuts."

Rex threw back his head and laughed, a rich sound filled with joy, "You got yourself a deal."

The two hybrids shook hands and dropped to the ground.

Connor twisted his wrist bands, the spandex covering his hands exploded into light blue threads that retracted into the wristbands.

"That's interesting," Donna mused as Connor used his powers to transform the air molecules around him into a new white cape hood combo, "I didn't know you could do magic."

Connor flipped the hood up, leaving his glowing blue white eyes the only thing visible, "It's not magic per se. I can just transform molecules into anything I desire as long as I know its makeup."

Donna turned towards the door, "Sounds like magic to me. Now let's go see what's got bird boy so worked up."

"Yeah," Rex push past them, back in his chest armor, his wings forcing the others to give him quite a bit of space, "I don't like people who interrupt my fights."

– **XX –**

A few minutes later, the teens were reassembled in front of the large computer.

Robin turned to face them, "a few minutes ago, these guys," he turned back to the computer and hit a button.

The screen flickered to life, showing to young teens in black spandex soaring around the construction site, black energy exploding from one clenched fist as they dug a deep hole in the earth.

"Attacked a construction site just outside of Metropolis," Robin continued.

Connor's eyes locked on to the teens, an electrical shock going through his body, "It can't be," he gasped taking a few unsteady steps backwards.

The rest of the team turned to look at Connor, his pale face hidden beneath the shadows of his hood.

Donna took a step forward, "You know them Connor?"

Connor nodded slowly, "I do, but it can't be them."

"Who can't it be Connor?" Donna asked stopping before him, "and why?"

Connor's glowing blue white eyes locked with her light blue, "I know them, because they are my brothers. It can't be them, because I watched Sam Lane shoot them in the head with a kryptonite laser."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 **Chapter 11**

A large dark green jet soared through outer space blue lights shining from the tip of its wings, encasing the jet in an oval-shaped blue force field. Space seemed to warp around the ship, becoming wavy and distorted like a fun house mirror.

Kara stared out the circular porthole next to her seat, bitter smelling air filling her nose, marveling at how the stars still look the same even a thousand years in the future. She stared at the light reflected in the glass from the rectangular lights lining either side of the ship's ceiling, her mind sinking back into memories of the last time she was in space.

She and the Legion of superheroes were battling the remnants of the first Brainiac, standing strong against his efforts to enter the Milky Way galaxy.

Laser fire skirted around her with incredible speed, only her enhanced senses giving her enough warning to dodge. She tore through a skeletal robot, it shining purple armor tearing like tissue paper

Suddenly, another skeletal robot appeared behind her, its arm raised, its square blaster hand pointed at her head. Its cold emotionless white eyes seemed to stare at her for just a moment.

Time seemed to slow down as the familiar emerald green kryptonite energy exploded from the barrel. Within the energy, she could just make out a slender crystal.

Her stomach dropped. This was the end for her, the kryptonite energy would weaken her and then the crystal projectile would pierce her skull.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in front of her. A humanoid shape made of blue energy coalesced into a muscular blonde haired man with glowing blue white eyes. The silver S on his chest flashed in the emerald energy of the kryptonite blast.

A hand on her shoulder forced her to snap out of her thoughts, she turned to find the Dark Knight staring at her, "We need to talk," he said, in his usual gravelly voice.

Shaking her head, Kara focused on the blue eyes behind the cowl, "What about?"

The Dark Knight sat down beside her, his hands resting on his knees, "Your actions back at the Hall of justice. You may have always been hotheaded, Kara, but you've never reacted like that before. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that something more happened to you in the future, something involving that boy that the rest of the justice league doesn't know about."

Kara looked down at her lap. Her hands clenched into fists, unshed tears stung the corners of her eyes. "He died for me, Bruce. In the future, Connor took a blast meant for me by Brainiac forces. As the light left his eyes," she choked, "he smiled at me," she sniffed hard, tears running down her face, "he said he was glad he got to meet his mother before he died."

Kara wiped her eyes with the back of her pointer finger, "I watched the light fade from my son's eyes. How would you feel if someone was treating your son with distrust after he made that kind of sacrifice for you?"

"I'm sorry you went through that Kara, but you have to look at it from my point of view. Connor is a virtual unknown. He was created in a lab, to oppose the justice league, by a government who doesn't fully trust us."

"I understand that, but just like you, he watched someone he loved die. Do you really think he's going to follow the orders of the organization that killed her?"

The Dark Knight slowly shook his head, "Willingly, no I don't think he's going to turn against us, but who knows what Cadmus put inside his head."

"So have John look him over, I'm sure Connor would feel better knowing Cadmus doesn't have secret command words hidden in his head."

Batman's lips twitched downwards, "I'm not sure if that's possible with Connor having telepathic powers."

Kara's eyes hardened, "It's worth a try, it's better than you being suspicious of him. Besides, Connors telepathic abilities aren't his. He manipulates his bio electrical energy to match that of Hector Hammond's in order to use his powers."

"Connor can do this with any power?"

"Don't start. You have an android in the league that could do the exact same thing until he evolved past it. Now, none of us know how powerful he is."

The Dark Knight inclined his head, "True." He rose to his feet, "I will have John meet us at the Hall of Justice when we returned to earth," he began walking down the short corridor leading to the cockpit and the rest of the justice league, he paused at the door, "By the way, keep that temper in check, or next time you act like that there will be consequences."

Kara nodded stiffly.

The door hissed open, and the Dark Knight stepped through. When his footsteps faded, Kara shook her head, "He's still a dick."

Kara leaned back in one of the formfitting chairs that filled three rows of this part of the plane and tried to get some sleep.

– **XX –**

Connor soared through the air, his white cape flapping in the wind. Car horns honking filled his ears and the smell of street vendor's food filled his nose.

"I thought you said your brothers were dead?" Rex asked from his right, his metal wings flapping every few seconds.

"They are. I saw their heads explode when Sam Lane shot them with a kryptonite laser."

"Then how are they alive now?" Donna asked from his left, her long dark hair flapping around her face.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with whoever freed Casey Krinsky from her stone like state."

"How can you be so sure?" Rex asked.

"Someone brought Casey Krinsky out of her stone. My brothers were dead, now their alive again. There has to be a connection."

"Not necessarily," Donna countered, "Casey Krinsky acted human. Your brothers act more like drones following orders."

The red eyes of Rex's helmet focused on Donna, "Maybe whoever's doing this has perfected their technique, only bringing out the parts of the person that are useful to them."

Ignoring his companions speculation, the young hybrid leaned forward, his body blurred into motion, leaving them behind. They called out for him to stop, but Connor's eyes stayed locked on the construction site in front of him. His glowing blue white eyes focused on the black clad figure's drilling into the ground around it.

"Brothers," Connor called stopping before them, "what are you doing?" His eyes flicked down to the bodies littering the worksite, the front of their light blue work shirts colored crimson.

Agony twisted his face when he realized some of them were missing the top of their heads.

"Brothers, you must stop this," he floated forward, grabbing Project KR by the arm. He cried out as images of an emaciated figure flash through his mind, its mere image leeching the warmth from his body. The figure let out a ghastly shriek that reverberated inside his skull.

A fist slammed into the side of his head, breaking the connection and sending him cartwheeling through the air.

Connor steadied himself, a hand pressed to the side of his head, his eyes focused on the thing with his brother's face now facing him, "Dear Reo, what the heck was that?"

Donna stopped beside him, raising her arms in a defensive stance. Her silver wristbands glinted in the light, "Are you all right?"

Slowly, Connor shook his head, his glowing blue white eyes filled with sadness. Images of Sam Lane shooting his brothers flash through his mind, a deep regret clawed at his insides, telling him he should have done something to save them.

"No, no I'm not," his blue white eyes hardened, "whatever those things are they are not my brothers. They are just abominations wearing their faces," his hands clenched into fists, "that is something I will not allow."

"Now that is a sentiment I can get behind," Rex exclaimed, shooting towards Project KR. With a roar, the Thanagarian hybrid swiped at KR's head with a gauntlet covered hand.

Project KR caught Rex's hand by the wrist with a gray hand, the white electrical energy of Rex's otherworldly armor doing nothing to the undead kryptonian. Milky white eyes regarded Rex for a moment before Project KR spun once, releasing Rex towards the ground like a bullet.

Rex stopped six inches from the ground, only for Project match to appear above him, red beams flying from his eyes, driving Rex into the earth.

The ground exploded dirt and light brown dust flying into the air.

Locking his emotions behind a thick mental barrier, Connor charged, "Take them down!"

Connor closed the distance between him and Project KR, fire engulfing his fist. He flew forward, only to smash into a triangular shaped shield made of black energy.

The shockwave sounded off the shield, causing the metal skeleton of the building next to them to creak.

This time, Connor saw no flash of images, his bio electrical energy having change to match that of Firestorm's, temporarily disabling his absorption power.

Connor hopped back, his glowing orange eyes flicking down to the dark ring on his brothers left hand.

The fire on his hands when out, his eyes fading back to their blue white, "Who brought you back, brother, who gave you that ring?"

The triangular-shaped shield of dark energy dropped, red energy flew from KR's eyes.

Connor crossed his arms, the force of the energy driving him backwards, the air began to heat up around him, but he could feel the energy soaking into his cells. Again images of that emaciated figure flashed through his mind. A deeper cold clawed at his chest, making him feel as if ice was in his veins.

– **XX –**

Donna Troy hammered at the oval-shaped bubble Project Match had conjured around himself, each impact causing its surface to ripple, "Come out of there and fight me you coward!"

Suddenly, small spikes erupted all over the oval, Donna's hand paused inches from the nearest spike. She smirked, floating backwards, "Very clever changing your tactic at the last moment."

Suddenly, the spikes launched themselves off the oval, flying towards the Amazon.

Cursing, Donna raised her wristbands, the first few reflecting off with a metallic clinking sound. She cried out when one got through her defense, striking her in the shoulder. Instinctively she curled into a ball, only for another spike to hit her just below the knee.

Blood dripped from the wounds, splattering on the ground below.

"Donna," Rex exclaimed leaping forward, his gauntlet slashing at the spikes, shattering them like glass.

Match turned, only for the otherworldly medal of Rex's armor to smash through his oval and hammer into his face, sending him streaking towards the ground.

– **XX –**

Abruptly cutting off his heat vision, KR shot forward a javelin made of dark energy encasing his right arm.

Connor tilted to the side, the javelin soaring over his right shoulder. His knee shot up, smashing into his brother's chest with enough force to cause a sonic boom.

Images again flashed through Connor's mind as his body absorbed some of the energy powering KR.

This time they were different. No emaciated man appeared, just a dark expanse of space with stars that cast barely any light.

A murky brown planet floated around a blackened sun, the cracks littering its surface glowing with a dim red light.

His vision zoomed in. Red skinned lizard like creatures covered the planet. Half of them were wearing black spandex, a familiar Ebony colored ring on their double-jointed clawed fingers.

They stomped passed gnarled black trees, their footsteps creating gray clouds that danced across the withered earth.

Their milky yellow eyes locked on the living members of their race. Black energy shot from the rings, blasting holes in the fleeing lizards.

Each time a lizard creature died, a dark ring would shoot down from the sky and slip onto its finger. A glow would engulf its body. When it faded, the creature would be covered in the same dark spandex as its brother. Its milky yellow eyes would then lock on to its living brethren and begin attacking.

Connor drew back, a cold sweats shining on his face. His hand shot to his ear, pressing the tiny communicator buried there, "Artemis, how far are you out?"

"We're coming up on you now."

Connor turned, grabbing KR's wrist as he attempted to punch him. A grin spread across his face when he saw Robbins red motorcycle quickly closing the distance between him and the worksite, the yellow R painted on its side glinting in the light.

Twisting KR's right arm behind his back, Connor pended there, while reaching around his brother's body, he grabbed onto his left wrist, keeping the arm outstretched.

"How good are you with that bow?" Connor asked grimacing as the strange energy filled his cells.

"Better than my father, why?"

Connor gritted his teeth against the multitude of voices suddenly filling his mind, "I need you to shoot the black ring off my brother's finger," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm good, but it's kind of hard to shoot a ring off someone's finger."

Sweat began to trickle down the sides of Connor's face. Veins around his temple bulged out, "then can you sever his ring finger from his hand?"

"Gross, but that I can do. Just hold him steady."

"I'm doing that now, just hurry," Connor's breath came out in short gasps, the voices in his head causing his concentration to slip, making his grip on KR's wrist slacken.

Growling, Connor tightened his grip on KR's wrist, locking his legs around his brother's thighs in an effort to give Artemis her best possible shot.

The smell of dust and rotting meat filled his nose, making his mouth water unpleasantly.

– **XX –**

Tightening her grip on Robbins bike with her legs, Artemis reached around to her quiver, ignoring the way her ponytail flapped in the wind, she pulled out an arrow with a circular saw blade on the end, the kryptonite lacing its teeth glinted in the light.

Notching the arrow, she raised her bow, her gray eyes turned solid black, with a red crosshairs in the center as she activated her own meta-human ability.

The meta-gene Artemis inherited from her mother gave her the ability of precognition, when activated she could tell what was going to happen a short distance in the future. This allowed her to be an incredible fighter, since she knew the moves her opponent was going to make.

"Hold her steady," Artemis murmured to Robin. Her crosshair pupils dilating, her vision zooming in to show her the dark ring on the hand of the teen Connor was holding. A slow smirk spread across her face, "Too easy." She released the arrow. The sound of it saw blade spinning making a whizzing sound as it soared through the air.

– **XX –**

Connor gritted his teeth, his blue white eyes flaring brighter, light blue bolts of electricity dancing across his skin, "doesn't your tank ever run dry?" he grunted struggling to hold his brother. The voices in his head almost driving him mad.

Suddenly, the sound of a saw blade spinning caught his attention making him wince. He turned, smiling at the site of Artemis is arrow flying through the air, but grimaced at the sound of its blade, the excess energy in his body making the sound almost a hundred times louder.

With new determination, he tightened his grip on his brother while leaning forward, "I promise brother I will find out who did this to you and make him pay."

The saw blade laced with kryptonite sheared clean through KR's finger, the gray digit turning to ash as it spun through the air.

Connor relaxed as the body in his grasp turned to ash, blowing away on the gentle breeze. His hand lashed out, snatching the dark ring before it could fly off.

Without the fight to distract him his eyes drifted closed, his body plummeting towards the earth. The multitude of voices growing louder inside his skull, making it pound in time with his heart.

A red and yellow blur caught Connor smirking down at him, "You're lucky Robin put me on evacuation detail." Kid Flash said, lowering Connor to the ground.

"Thanks," Connor slurred.

–XX –

"Rex," Robin's voice sounded in the Thanagarian hybrids ear, "Remove the ring from his finger, he'll turn to ash without it."

"Got it," Donna answered. She shot forward, slamming a knee into the kryptonian stomach, forcing him to hunch over, "grab him!"

Rex launched forward, wrapping his arms around their opponents arms, only to let go when he slammed his head into his nose, "Son of a."

Donna slammed her fist alongside the zombie's jaw, sending his body lurching sideways, "Hold him already."

"I'm trying, but it's not like he's a normal bank robber."

"And here I thought you were strong."

Growling, Rex lunged forward, ignoring the blood dripping from his nose. He locked his arms around the zombie kryptonians arms and his legs around his legs. "Get the ring," he grunted, struggling to hold the kryptonian.

It took two tries, but Donna finally managed to grab the creatures ring finger, snapping it off with a quick flick of her wrist, in the blink of an eye, it crumble to dust that floated away on the breeze.

Donna stared at the ring pinched between her thumb and pointer finger, "It's hard to believe something so small could resurrect the dead."

Both heroes drifted towards the ground.

Rex straightened his nose with a spray of blood, "If we've learned anything from our parents it's not to judge anything by its looks. I have to say though, that was an interesting fight."

"For you may be," kid flash said appearing in a blur, the arm of a half-conscious Connor draped over his shoulder, "all I got to do was keep people away from the scene."

Rex's eyes narrowed, "Well next time you can be the one to get beat up by a kryptonian clone."

"What happened to you?" Donna asked approaching Connor.

Connor slowly raised his head, his eyes half closed, "Absorbed too much of KR's energy, my body is going to need some time to process it." With that, he fell backwards, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Kid flash and Rex caught him by an arm, each throwing it over a shoulder.

"Is it just me, or is he getting heavier?" Kid flash grunted.

"Well it looks like you two are going to end up carrying him out of here," Robin said into Kid flash's and Rex's communicators as he rode up with Artemis.

"No need," Batman's gruff voice said in their ears.

The teens looked up, a roaring sound echoing around them.

A large dark green jet descended towards them, its engines creating clouds of light brown dust.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Richard Swift emerged from the shadows into a large hallway, his suit flowing across his pale skin as he stepped deeper into the wide passage. His dress shoes glided across deep red carpet, his pale hands clenched into fist as he strode past ancient weapons and armor, gleaming in the lights mounted along the dark wood panel walls. The scent of wood polish and oil filled his nose.

He stopped before a large square window his gray eyes locked on the full moon. He leaned his head against the glass, enjoying the way it felt against his paper white skin. "I will find you, my love," he murmured, pushing off the glass.

He strode down the hallway, his fist swinging at his sides. He rapped on the door with a clinched fist of thin fingers.

The lights cut out, plunging the room into darkness. A shaft of moonlight created square shadows on the carpet before reflecting off a medieval suit of armor, sending sparks of pale light twirling across the dark wood of the door.

"Come in," a deep commanding voice beckoned from the other side of the door.

Adjusting his tie, Richard leaned backwards, sinking into the shadows.

He emerged in a large room. A broad shouldered man sat behind a large desk, his features obscured by darkness, but the light of the full moon shining through the large window at his back revealed long dark hair.

"Ah, Mr. Shade, with you being here I take it your mission was a success?" The deep voice asked, revealing a hint of culture.

Richard reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object wrapped in a piece of white cloth. With a flick of his wrist it spun through the air, landing neatly on the man's desk, "It was. Now where's Eve?"

A pair of large hands emerged from the darkness, "Ms. Eden is fine and will be released once you have finished the task I've set for you." The hands unwound the object with surprising gentleness. When the last of the cloth fell away, a pulse of power echoed through the room, ruffling Richard's clothes.

The pale man's gray eyes flicked down to the object, two strands of curly black hair falling on either side of his forehead,

Richard stepped forward, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing Savage," dark energy danced across his pale hands, forming into black claws, "but I will find Eve, when I do I will tear your heart out of your chest and make you eat it."

Vandal Savage leaned forward, his blocky tan face highlighted in the light of the moon. His coal black eyes narrowed, "You're not the first person to threaten me, boy." He leaned back, his chairs squeaking under his weight, he gestured around him, "we are in a darkened room, where your power is at its greatest. Why not do it now?"

Savage leaned forward, interlacing his fingers, "Because you know, the moment you try. Eve will be dead."

The black energy along Richard's hands fizzled out. He stepped back, clenching his fist behind him.

Vandal Savage nodded, with a snap of his fingers, a thin screen rose out of his desk, "As a gesture of good faith, I will prove your beloved is still alive."

Placing one hand on the screen, Vandal turned it to face Richard, its pale light illuminating the curved edges of the chair in front of the desk.

Richard stepped forward, his eyes locked onto the screen, or more specifically the pale skinned blonde kneeling in a bright room without any shadow. Long fingers traced the woman's face. Gray eyes stared into narrowed light blue.

The screen slipped from beneath Richard's fingers as Vandal Savage applied a little pressure, causing it to sink back into the desk, "Bring me the rest of the pieces and I will return your fiancé to you with enough money that you too can disappear."

"How do I know Eve is still alive?"

"I have no reason to kill her, besides if I kill her, I lose my leverage over you."

Gray eyes locked with coal black, Richard nodded sinking into shadow.

– **XX –**

John Jones a.k.a. the Martian man Hunter strode into the medical wing of the Hall of justice, the sharp scent of antiseptic filling his nose, and the cool sterilized air chilling his green skin.

He moved gracefully forward, his feet skimming across the tiles, his blue cape just inches from the floor. He stopped beside the first bed on the left-hand side, his red eyes glowing dimly as he scanned the occupant over.

Stretching forth his hand, the Martian waved it back-and-forth over the boy's body, mere centimeters away from touching it, "Connor has experienced a lot of pain," he said to Supergirl and Batman over his shoulder, "this last battle added to that."

Kara knelt beside the bed, taking Connor's large hand in hers, "What do you mean?" She asked her voice quiet.

Placing his hand above Connor's head, the Martian man Hunter closed his eyes, "When Connor absorbed the energy from Project KR, he received imprints of the entity that once controlled the power someone else's now using."

"What can you tell us about this entity?" The dark Knight asked his voice hard.

John slowly shook his head, "Not much, the visions inside Connor's mind are fragmented. Mostly of previous worlds this entity has conquered. I can however tell you that it uses the dead as its army."

"How do you know this entity isn't using our dead?" Batman asked his eyes focused on the screen detailing the readouts of Connor's body.

"From the impressions I get from Connor's memory, if it was the entity using this power, it would just revive our dead and overwhelm us."

He stared at Batman, his red eyes glowing, "Whoever is using the power now, is only using a fraction of what it's capable of."

"I'll look into it," the Dark Knight grunted. His eyes flicked down to Connor, "Can he be trusted?"

"Cadmus placed nothing inside his mind that would make him a danger to the justice league, or young justice," green lips twisted upwards, "As a matter of fact. The genomes teaching him taught him morals that would make him clash with Cadmus's bosses."

Kara shot a triumphant look at Batman, but breathed a sigh of relief. Brushing pale blonde locks from Connors forehead, she turned to the Martian, "Do you know when he will wake up?"

John glanced at the square computer screen with rounded edges set into the wall, "His body is adapting to the energy absorbed in his fight, the quantum energy his cells produce have increased by 15 %. His major muscle groups have increased by 10 %."

Turning to Kara, he placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her a kind smile, "At the rate his body is metabolizing the energy. He should wake up in the next ten minutes."

Turning to Batman, he offered him a stiff nod, before sinking into the floor.

"I will go see what I can find on this entity, when Connor wakes up see if he will draw us a picture?" With that, the Dark Knight strode from the room, his cape swishing behind him.

Just before he was out of the room, Kara muttered, "I told you so," her lips forming into a small smile.

– **XX –**

Donna landed on a small tropical island, her boots sinking into the white sand. A gentle breeze danced through her hair, carrying with it the scent of salt water. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back, letting the gentle crash of the sea cradle her in its calming embrace.

Breathing out, the teenage Amazon opened her eyes.

Connor sat cross-legged a few feet away from her, his hands in his lap, his fingers forming a small oval. His chest rose and fell in a calming rhythm. The sea breeze danced around him, caressing his tan skin and tugging at his light blue shirt.

Donna stepped forward, causing Connor's eyes to snap open. Glowing blue white met light blue.

"Can I help you with something?"

Donna lowered herself onto the white sand beside him, crossing her long leather clad legs, "I just came to check on you, you disappeared after you woke up from the battle. I wanted to make sure you are okay."

Connor's lips twitched, "I'm fine. I just needed a quiet place to sort through my thoughts."

Donna cocked a dark eyebrow, "and you couldn't do that at the Hall of justice why?"

"I don't like being watched, besides, there's no technology here, so no voices."

Donna arched an eyebrow, "Voices?"

"Ever since my battle with my brothers, I have been able to hear machines, in places like the Hall of justice where there is a lot of technology, there's just too much noise."

His face fell into a blank mask, and the glowing his eyes dimmed, "Not to mention all the cameras at the Hall of justice reminds me too much of my childhood," he glanced around him, "this is where Kara and I had our talk, those memories help me to relax so that I can build mental barriers to keep the noise out."

The young hybrid shook his head, his gaze locked on the waves as they crashed upon the shore, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I'm not usually this open with people."

"You know," Donna began letting sand fall between her fingers, "if you ever wanted to talk about your experiences with Cadmus. I would be willing to listen," Connor glanced at her, but didn't speak, "my mother, Derinoe, created me to be the perfect Amazon. She used me as a weapon to wipe the men Queen Diana brought to Themyscira off the island," she glanced down at her shaky hands, "I will forever have their blood on my hands and their screams in my mind."

Slipping his hand into hers, Connor closed his eyes, "I didn't kill anyone until Sam Lane shot my brothers. In that moment, I lost my temper. The base was vaporized in the blink of an eye, broken down into its component atoms," he shook his head, "everyone inside died before they even knew what happened."

The kryptonian hybrid glanced at her, "So you see Donna, you're not a monster, you were manipulated into killing by the person you should have been able to trust the most. I killed because I lost my temper."

Donna snorted, "I guess were both a bunch of damaged goods."

Connor's pearly teeth flashed in the sunlight, "It's not so bad, we have cookies."

Donna threw back her head and laughed, the rich sound echoing off the coconut trees.

Connor smiled, the sound seemed to drive away the dark images he absorbed from Project KR.

Snorting, Donna glanced at him, a smirk making its way across her face, "You know, I wanted to spar with you ever since we were interrupted back at the warehouse."

Connor arched a blonde eyebrow, "Is that your way of asking me out on a date?"

Shoving her shoulder against his, Donna rose to her feet her cheeks flushed a light pink.

She turned to face him, her blush under control, a wide smirk on her face, "What's the matter, scared?"

Rising to his feet, the kryptonian hybrid brushed off his jeans, "Of you, what's there to be scared of?"

Donna backed away, the heels of her boots just barely touching the water as it splashed against the shore, the smell of salt water filled her nose, "I seem to remember I was winning our last bout."

Flexing his hands, Connor ground his bare feet into the sand, "everyone gets lucky every once in a while."

Donna shot forward, her body a black blur, her right arm poised to take Connor's head off.

Connor deflected the blow with his right arm, but skidded backwards against the strength of a knee that would've caught him in the stomach had he not blocked it with his left hand, his feet digging deep trenches in the sand.

They broke away, light smiles on their faces.

"And here I thought you were going to be a pushover after your spar with Rex."

"With Rex I had to waste time gauging his strength. With you I don't have that problem."

"Good," Donna vanished, reappearing to his left six feet above the ground, her right foot aimed in a kick at his temple.

Connor jumped back, the tip of her boot sliding across his skin.

The kryptonian hybrid shook his head, his blonde hair swaying, "I thought the Amazons were a warrior race."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one that's pressing the attack. All you're doing is countering."

"Fair point," Connor clapped his hands large clouds of dust exploding into the air.

Donna's eyes trailed back and forth, trying to spot Connor's shadow in the light brown clouds obscuring her vision.

She jumped back, a red mark appearing across her stomach as Connor's barefoot grazed her.

Closing her eyes, the young Amazon tapped into her power as fate of the gods.

In her mind's eye she saw a golden image of Connor appearing in front of her, his fist aimed at her face. Her left hand shot up, a loud smack echoing across the small island as Connor's fist made contact with her palm.

She curled and twisted her body as Connor aimed a kick at her ribs.

The young hybrid stumbled off balance. Capitalizing on this Donna slammed both legs together, pushing them forward in a double kick.

Suddenly, the vision in her mind's eye went blank.

Connor's hands came up, grabbing her ankles. With a quick spin, he launched her through the air, her back slamming against a tree with a loud crack.

Lying against the tree now bent from the force of her impact, Donna opened her eyes, staring at Connor.

The young hybrid floated towards the ground, his lips twisted into a frown, his head cocked to one side "Are you okay?"

Donna slowly rose to her feet, brushing bits of bark off her clothes, "I can't see your fate," she said staring at Connor in amazement.

"Okay," Connor said slowly, closing the gap between them, "what does that mean?"

"Through a series of events I don't want to go into, I became the fate of the gods. I can see everyone's fates, which makes relationships hard, since I know who people are going to end up with."

"Not as hard as an inability to touch people," Connor muttered, but Donna ignored him.

She stepped forward, staring into Connor's blue white eyes, "I could see the first few moves you made, but towards the end, I can't see your future," she laid a hand on his cheek and closed her eyes, "I am blind to your fate."

Connor took a step back, "So," he began slowly, "what exactly does that mean?"

Donna shook her head, "I don't know."

They stood in silence for a moment until Robin's voice sounded in their ears, "Guys, there's been another attack."

Connor pressed a small silver disc nestled in his ear, "Alright, we're on our way."

"Connor," Robin hesitated, "Lois has been injured."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

A black and white blur zoomed through the streets of central city, its speed creating small waves in the rain slick streets. A sonic boom echoed its passing, shattering the glass of buildings and knocking people off their feet.

Screams filled the city like some animal's ancient call for help.

The blur stopped, the rain matting his blonde hair fast to his head, a flash of lightning illuminating his blue eyes.

He closed his eyes against the screams, his black gloved hands clenching into fists. He spun around, his face screwed up in agony, droplets of water ran down his bare arms, traveling down his black clad torso, down the white tights of his legs and dripping off the rim of his boots to splash into large puddles at his feet.

Pulling off his right glove, the man stared at the dark ring on his ring finger as if it was the vilest thing in the world. Dropping his head, he turned to face central city, "I'm sorry citizens, I hate what that madman is forcing me to do, but Johnny Quick enjoys spending time with his love way too much to pull off this ring."

Straightening, Johnny Quick raised his head and shot off, a sonic boom echoing behind him, sending water mixed with bits of grass spraying in his wake. Clumps of earth hit the ground, their sound lost in another boom of thunder.

– **XX –**

A woman clad in a gray bodysuit hovered above the Flash Museum, a faint black aura around her body, her white cape flapping in the wind.

The blue eyes behind her black Domino mask shone with sadness. Raising her left hand, she tucked a strand of her white blonde hair behind her ear, the rain giving it the texture of rope.

Angling her body downwards, the woman shot forward with incredible speed, her curvaceous body smash through the glass dome atop the museum like it wasn't even there.

Standing from a crouching position, the woman ignored the glass raining down upon her. She stepped forward, glass crunching under her feet.

Lightning arced across the sky, illuminating a large circular room filled with manikins and posters celebrating some of the Flash's greatest victories. The woman walked forward, letting her finger trail over the square container of a display case parading some type of mirror.

A small smile turned the corners of her lips upward, and a snort exploded from her nose, "If I didn't know any better I would say the flash was my husband's reincarnation."

"It lightens my heart to hear you call me your husband, Lib," Johnny Quick said from behind her.

Elizabeth Lawrence nee Chambers slowly turned around, her hands planted on her hips. She walked forward, a single blonde eyebrow raised, she stopped before him, at 5'6 she was 5 inches too short to look him in the eye, but she enjoyed the way she had to tilt her head up to look at him, it always made him weak in the knees.

Her fingers trailed his cheek, "Just because we got a divorce, didn't mean I stopped loving you."

Johnny looked away, "Could have fooled me."

Libby a.k.a. Liberty Belle turned his face to look her in the eye, "This isn't about our past issues John, you know what we're doing isn't right."

Johnny Quick closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Johnny pulled her close, his head dipping downwards.

For just a moment they kissed, unloading years of pent-up passion and regret. They broke away panting, their pale lips puffy, "I know we don't belong here, I know what we're doing is wrong, but after all these years I just got you back, I can't bear to lose you again."

With a sigh of serenity, Elizabeth laid her head on his chest, "then I guess that makes us horrible people, because I can't bear to be separated from you either," she raised her head to look him in the eye, "I'm just glad he didn't order us to hurt anyone."

Johnny grinned at her, his crooked top canine flashing in the light, "If that was the case, I think two people as stubborn as us could have fought that order."

Libby smirked, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Suddenly, voices echoed up from the hallway to their left.

"Lois, I really think we need to wait for the police," a young male voice said, a hint of nervousness at the last of his words.

Both resurrected heroes turned just in time to see a redhead in his early twenties emerge from the hallway, a dark-haired woman in a cream colored pantsuit by his side, "Come on Jimmy," the woman replied, "with an attitude like that, you'll never be an ace photographer."

"Yeah," the redhead muttered "but at least I'll be alive."

Libby cleared her throat, an amused expression on her face, a white blonde eyebrow raised.

The dark-haired woman and her photographer turned, her eyes widening at the sight of them.

Lois's face twisted in irritation. She took a step forward, her hands planted on her hips, "What are you doing here?"

Johnny chuckled, his crossed arms jumping on his chest, "I think we ought to be asking you that, ma'am."

Rolling up the sleeves of her blazer, Lois is blue eyes flicked between them, "I'm here investigating the break-in at the flash Museum, and I think I just found the perpetrators."

Johnny cocked his head to the side, "You a cop?"

A smirk spread across Lois's face, turning one corner of her red lips upward, "No worse, I'm a reporter."

Johnny glanced at Libby, "Either things have really changed since we went away, or law enforcement has gone downhill if reporters are now enforcing the law."

Libby raised her shoulders, "I don't know, I think it's a good thing to see the women of this century have some gumption."

Johnny slowly shook his head, "if you say so, but I remember the type of trouble you used to get into."

Libby narrowed her eyes, "Oh like you're any better. Now do you want to take this, or shall I."

Johnny maiden after you gesture, "You go ahead, I never was one for hitting women."

Turning towards the dark-haired woman, Libby inclined her head, "Ready when you are, young lady."

In a blur of motion, Lois shot forward, her hand flying forward.

Libby caught her wrist, raising an eyebrow as the strength behind the punch Center skidding backwards, "you're strong."

Lois said nothing, just twisted her body, angling a kick at Libby's head.

Libby ducked. Opening her mouth, she released a sonic blast that sent Lois flying backwards and shattered every piece of glass in the museum.

Lois flew backwards, pieces of her clothes flying off, leaving her in a lavender bra. She landed on a parked car, bits of masonry and glass scattering the street, the sound of crumpling metal screeching over the pattering rain.

Her arms hung limply off either side of the hood, blood leaking from her ears.

Johnny looked at Libby, "You didn't kill her did you?"

Libby took a step back in surprise, before her face hardened, and a glare slipped onto her features, "No, of course not. She was stronger than she looked, and her body was denser than normal humans. I only used enough sound to knock her unconscious."

"If you say so," Johnny turned to Jimmy, "you should run kid."

Not needing to be told twice, Jimmy sprinted down the hallway he and Lois had come through, his hand digging in his pocket for his cell phone. After a moment, the frazzled redhead flipped it open, hitting a button he jammed it to his ear, "Hello, Hall of justice, this is Jimmy Olsen, I need some help."

– **XX –**

Withdrawing his mind from one of the satellites orbiting space, Connor's eyes snapped open. Warm sun bathed his body, filling him with energy, allowing him to ignore the wind pulling at his clothes.

Narrowing his eyes, Connor pressed the communicator in his ear with his right hand, "Alright guys listen up, we are fighting a speedster, and a woman with super strength, plus the ability to manipulate sound waves."

"How do you know this?" Robin questioned.

"I access the computer networks, searching for disturbances of a meta-human nature. I found a speedster terrorizing citizens and central city, and a woman breaking into the Flash Museum. According to facial recognition, their names are Johnny Quick and Liberty Belle, they were famous meta-humans back in the 1940s, and they're both dead. Right now they are standing in the middle of the flash Museum. We better hurry if we want to catch them."

"You were on a tropical island. You accessed the network with what exactly?"

"My mind."

"Since when can you do that?"

"Since now, now focus."

"Kid Flash, you take care of Johnny Quick, I'll take care of liberty Belle. The rest of you keep people away from the scene."

"Who died and left you in charge?" Rex asked irritably.

"These are experienced heroes, exactly the kind of people Cadmus taught me to fight. Kid Flash has experience fighting other speedsters. Liberty Belle is a virtual unknown. She displayed superspeed, strength, and sound manipulation, who knows what other powers she has? It's better if I fight her myself, the rest of you keep the civilians away."

"I don't like it," Robin said, his voice tinged with a bit of anger, "but I'll agree to your plan."

"Don't worry guys," Donna said speaking up from Connor's left, her dark hair flying behind her like a flag, "I'll be there to back him up."

"Alright," Robin agreed, "we're closing in on Central City now, Robin out."

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Donna asked worry shining in her eyes, "I mean you are a little emotional right now."

Blue light flowed down Connor's body like a second skin. When it faded, a skintight black outfit, complete with featureless mask adorned his body, "That's exactly why I need to do this," Connor countered, his voice hard, "I need to show every super villain you don't mess with my family."

The young hybrid lurched forward, his body vanishing with a delayed sonic boom.

Donna stared after him, her eyes narrowed, her hands clenched into fists, wind whipping around her, causing her hair to dance like ribbons. Leaning forward, she shot after her friend, hoping against hope he could keep his emotions in check.

– **XX –**

Liberty Belle gazed at the destruction around her, thick columns of black smoke floated on the wind, car fires danced like candlelight in the puddles left by the rain and the heavy stench of gas hung in the air.

Tilting her head back, she watched a cloud gently drift past the moon, "Who would've ever thought I would help destroy my family's legacy."

"Don't worry," a hard voice said from her left, "you won't have to worry about your legacy much longer."

Liberty's eyes flicked in the direction of the voice, a young teen, judging by the voice, hung in the air, dressed all in black, his lean muscular arms crossed over his chest.

Liberty cocked her head to the side, "Have you come to stop me?"

"Something like that." In the blink of an eye, Connor appeared in front of her, his fist buried in her stomach. Spittle exploded from her mouth, splattering on Connor's dark suit.

Liberty Belle skidded backwards, her eyes locked on the blue white eyes behind the mask.

Jumping away from the boy, the protective aura around her body shone brighter, Liberty Belle lunged forward, her feet gliding across the pavement.

Snarling, Connor went to meet her. Twisting on his heel, he brought his left leg up to smash into Liberty's ribs.

Libby's hand shot down, catching Connor's kick, a sound like a gong echoing through the city.

Crying out in agony, his eyes clamped shut, Connor stumbled backwards his hands clamped over his ears.

Liberty Bell shot forward, her fist cocked back to slam into Connor's face.

Eyes still closed, Connor took a deep breath. Exhaling, a freezing wind flew down the street, covering everything in its path in a thin layer of ice.

Libby flew backwards, frost covering her body. She smashed into burning cars, sending them rolling down the street, the clang of metal hitting asphalt reverberating off the buildings.

With a roar, blood leaking from his ears, Connor released a blast of red energy from his eyes, the street bubbled under the heat, thin streamers of steam wafting into the air.

Libby flipped in the air, landing in a crouch, one hand on her stomach. Her other came up, her dark ring flaring with power, forming a medieval type shield in front of her.

The energy slammed into her, creating a U as it split around the barrier, the force of the blast sent her skating backwards, the sound of her feet gliding across the pavement lost in the explosion of more cars.

Hot air slammed into her back, throwing her off balance for just a moment, carrying with it the scent of burning rubber and gas.

The lapse in her concentration caused cracks to appear in her black energy medieval shield, beams of red light shot through the cracks, dancing around her like some death disco ball.

Gritting her teeth, sweat trickling down her brow, Liberty Belle formed her shield into an L-shaped pipe, launching the beam into the air.

– **XX –**

A black and white blur collided with a yellow one across Central City, slamming together at incredible speed, creating miniature shockwaves with sparks of electricity in the center.

Kid Flash skidded backwards, his shoes squeaking on the wet streets, one hand holding the left side of his ribs.

A proud smile spread across Johnny Quick's face. He planted his hands on his hips, looking every bit the golden age superhero he used to be, "You're good kid, maybe not as fast as my daughter, but good."

Taking his hand away from his ribs, Kid Flash narrowed his eyes into dark green slits. Flicking his hands, he slid 1 foot forward, "Let's see if I can take your opinion of me up another notch."

Blurring forward, time seemed to slow down. Kid launched a fist at Johnny's head, which Johnny tilted to the side, only for his eyes to widen when a foot planted into his stomach shoving him backwards. He stumbled off balance.

Capitalizing on this, Kid Flash hopped on his remaining foot, corkscrewing in midair he brought his foot down on the side of Johnny Quick's face hammering him into the ground.

Johnny rose to his feet, black blood dripping down his chin, he wiped it away with a thumb, staring at it curiously. his head cocked to one side, he slowly rubbed it between his thumb and pointer finger. "Well what do you know, I can bleed."

A smirk turned the corner of Kid Flash's lips upward, his breath coming out in shallow pants, his red hair matted fast to his head from sweat, "You haven't seen anything yet, grandpa."

Johnny threw back his head in a laugh, the rich sound full of joy echoing off the buildings around them, "It's good to know that the heroes these days have spunk." Turning his body, the golden age speedster gestured to Kid Flash with two fingers, "Come on kid. Show me your worthy of that speed."

Kid Flash streaked forward, launching himself over Johnny, he ran past him, doing several laps around the earth, building up speed with each revolution.

Soon, he was nothing but a thin yellow streak zooming about the city. He ducked under a punch, hopped over a leg and continued going. On his sixth revolution he threw a punch, driving it forward with all the momentum and speed he had built up.

The teenage fist slammed into Johnny Quick's jaw with a concussive boom, the street exploded, chunks of asphalt flying into the air. Window shattered, and building shook, their supports cracking.

Johnny Quick flew through the air, his body twisting end over end.

He slammed into the ground a mile away, skidding on the rough asphalt, leaving large patches of skin behind.

Johnny climbed to his feet, feeling the echoes of the city's tremors through his feet. Torn pieces of his suit drifted to the ground. Raw muscle glistened in the flickering light of the streetlamps. He steadied himself, black blood dripping from his wounds, a small smile spread across his face.

Kid Flash appeared in the air beside him, a punch flying towards his head.

Johnny leaned back, Kid Flash's punch sailing inches past his nose. With a quick chop to the yellow speedster's ribs, Kid Flash slammed into the ground, the sound of broken asphalt shifting echoing down the empty street.

Kneeling beside kid, Johnny flipped him over black blood from his wounds dripping onto Kid's yellow suit, "You did good kid, you're worthy of your speed, if I wasn't already dead I'm sure that last attack would've taken me out, unfortunately I am, and it appears you burned through your reserves."

Kid Flash stared up at the older speedster, green eyes wide with fear behind his yellow domino mask. He tried to move, only to cringe, his muscles felt like jelly, his bones felt like old sticks. Even the smallest effort caused his head to swim, his vision to blur. _'This is it,'_ he thought, _'I am going to die.'_

Raising a hand, Johnny pointed to fingers down at kid's forehead, "You're doing good work kid, thank you for carrying on the legacy of the speedsters." With a super speeded tap to the forehead, Kid Flash fell unconscious.

A red beam shot into the sky, tearing the clouds apart.

"Well," Johnny rose to his feet, his eyes locked on the beam, "looks like Libby could use some help."

– **XX –**

Donna Troy stared at the destruction around her, thick black smoke stinging her eyes. She glanced over at Liberty Belle with new respect as the female hero fell to her knees panting, her black pipe fading away.

She glanced around her, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, "Connor is not going to let me interfere in his fight," she eyed the destroyed cars, broken streets, and shattered windows. "if only there was something I could do to repair the city."

All of a sudden, Donna found herself standing in the middle of a city made of golden energy. She could still see the damage done to buildings and the surrounding streets, but this time it was like staring at pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Curiously the fate of the gods began putting the pieces back together, when the last building was restored, she found herself standing back before Connor and Liberty Bell watching the fight. A golden wave shot through the city. When it faded everything was pristine.

Donna fell to her knees, her arms and legs trembling with exhaustion.

Connor and Liberty Belle glanced around them in amazement, Connor's eyes flicked over to Donna, "Donna! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Donna panted, "finish your fight."

Stretching forth his hand, the young hybrid, grabbed the atoms in the air, forming them into the image in his mind. A sword made of blue energy formed in his hand. The blue energy faded, the silver blade glinted in the light of the newly repaired streetlamps. Spinning it in his hands, the dragon claw hilt seemed to open and close around the blade.

Connor glided forward, his sword limp at his side, "I've learned from fighting your kind before, that they need the rings to survive let's see if that's true for you."

Liberty rose to her feet, resignation shining in her eyes, "I want nothing more than to return to my rest, but the person that controls me forces me to fight."

"Don't worry," Connor said stopping before her, his skin changing to pale white. His blue white eyes changed into bright blue pools of energy, "you won't be able to fight back this time."

Reaching out with LiveWire's powers, Connor magnetized the iron in Liberty's blood. Then he reversed the polarity of the magnetism on two streetlights on opposite sides of the street.

Libby's eyes widened as her hands flew out straight like she was on across. Instinctively, her muscles clenched, pulling against the invisible force, but whatever had a hold of her would not yield to her strength.

Holding her in place with LiveWire's magnetic powers, Connor tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, raising it into the air, he stared into Libby's eyes, "For what it's worth, you were a good opponent," his eyes narrowed, "but you should have never attacked my aunt."

Suddenly, Johnny Quick appeared in front of Liberty Belle, his hands raised to protect his wife, Connor's blade sheared through his fingers, the dark ring glittered as it spiraled through the air.

"Johnny!" Liberty exclaimed watching her husband turn to ash, weathered bones falling onto the ash in a heap, sending a thin cloud of ash into the air.

Connor stared at the pile of ash and bones, his eyes wide his mouth hanging open. Ever since he fought his brothers, he thought these black ring creations were nothing but zombies fighting with the skills that they had in life, seeing Johnny quick sacrifice himself for the woman he loved brought that train of thought into question.

Connor raised his head to stare into Libby's eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She glared at him, "Do it, kill me now, we were foolish enough to let being superheroes ruin our relationship in life, I refuse to be separated from him in death."

In a flash of silver, Liberty Belle crumpled into ash and bone.

Kneeling down, Connor retrieved the dark rings from the ash, he clenched them in his fist, "I promise I will find out who's doing this, and I will stop them."

Rising to his feet, Connor turned to face Donna just in time for a green beam to slam into his chest. He fell backwards scraping his hands on asphalt. He raised his hands, his eyes widening at the site of the blood on his palms, "Damn kryptonite."

"Connor!" Donna exclaimed turning to where the blast came from, her eyes widened.

Batman stood there, a miniature cannon clutched in his hands, smoke twisting from the barrel.

Connor rose to his feet, pulling off his destroyed gloves he wiped his hands on his pants, before planting his sword into the ground, "What's the big idea Bats?"

The Dark Knight glanced at Donna, "She has displayed the ability to alter reality. She will be coming with me back to the watchtower, so the justice league can make sure she's in control of these new powers."

Ripping his sword out of the ground, Connor stepped forward, "The hell she will I'm not letting you take her anywhere."

"That's why I shot you with the kryptonite canon," the Dark Knight said in his usual gruff voice, but Connor could detect a bit of smugness, "you won't be doing anything for a while."

Connor sprinted forward, but the dark Knight just raised a hand and pressed it to his ear, "Beam us up, John."

Just as Connor reached them, they vanished in waves of white light.

Tugging on his left year in frustration, Connor pressed the communicator in his right, "I need a pickup."

Thirty minutes later, Connor disappeared into the jet Young Justice sent for him.

As the noise of the jet engines faded, Richard Swift emerged from the shadows of the Flash Museum. Gray eyes heavy with regret, shoulder sagging in defeat. Tucking a bundle into his pocket, he straightened his bowtie.

Without even looking around, he walked down the street, his shoulders hunched forward, and his head down. The next street light shone against his porcelain skin. Leaning back into its shadow, the gray eyed thief vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Connor walked around the flash Museum, for the first time in years feeling the cold bite at his flesh, though not as much as a normal human. Stopping at the car where his aunt lay sprawled across the hood, he marveled at the new power Donna possessed, but made sure to keep his face blank from the people that were now emerging from their homes.

Running his fingers across the smooth hood, Connor eyed his aunt, her clothes were pristine, not even wrinkled from where she lay on the hood, blood no longer trailed from her ears, her head lolled to one side, her breath coming out easy.

Shaking his head, Connor scooped his aunt up in his arms, noting the skin places in his hands were already healed, leaving behind pale pink skin. Turning on his heel, the young hybrid strode to the middle of the street, ignoring the whispers that his ears could no longer make out.

Within minutes, a familiar dark green jet roared above the city. It hovered above Connor, the downdraft of its engines ruffling his hair.

Shifting his aunt so that he was holding her in one arm, Connor picked up his sword. Laying it across his aunt's unconscious body, he raised his free hand to his ear, Connor pressed the communicator buried there with his pointer finger, "I'm going to need you to send down a rope."

"Why?"

Eyes narrowing, Connor ground his teeth, "I'll explain when I get up there. Just send down the rope."

"Okay, okay, no need to get snippy."

A metallic whine sounded through the silent city, a gray cable descended from the jet, a triangle in the end stopping a foot above the ground. Slipping his foot on top of the grip that covered the bottom of the triangular wire, Connor tugged on the wire.

With a metallic whine, the cable retracted, hauling Connor and his limp aunt into the air. Ascending upwards, Connor let his light blue eyes scanned the city, "I promise, Donna, I will come after you."

– **XX –**

Donna appeared in a large circular room, rectangular windows wrapped around the curving walls, showing the black expanse of space with stars glittering like diamonds.

Batman stepped off the circular platform with the glowing blue spiral in the center, "Follow me," he called over his shoulder.

Computer terminals set in three neat rows on either side of the platform, a large complicated looking computer sat under the largest curved window. Wires running around and into its frame.

Donna quickened her pace, so she was directly behind the Dark Knight. A muffled clicking sound ringing through the large space as her boots came in contact with a thin red carpet with an elaborate golden design.

"Why am I here?" She asked, following her pseudo-kidnapper down a hallway with smooth curved metal walls. A faint buzzing echoed in her ears from the florescent lights overhead, her footsteps clicked with a metallic edge on the smooth uncovered metal floor.

"During the battle in Metropolis," Batman began in his usual gruff voice, "you displayed the ability to manipulate reality. We need to make sure you're not a threat to the world."

Donna's blue eyes hardened, her hands clenching into fist, "And who decided to bring me in?"

"After much deliberation, the justice league decided to bring you here to make sure you could control your powers."

Cool sterilized air filled the Amazons lungs, "Was it also a joint decision to shoot Connor with a kryptonite canon?"

"No, that boy, like his mother is ruled by his emotions, he would have tried to stop me, maybe hurting innocents in the process and causing a lot of collateral damage. I shot him with the kryptonite canon to save everyone a lot of trouble."

"And how exactly did you know a kryptonite canon would work on Connor?"

"It's my business to know what can take down threats."

"Connor is not a threat!"

Batman glanced over his shoulder, his eyes tightened, "Right now he's not."

They entered a large square room. Three beds lined the two far walls. A variety of equipment hung on the walls, ready to be used on patients, their metal gleaming in the light.

Batman gestured to the first bed on his right, "Sit down, John will be here to look you over shortly."

Donna moved forward, lowering herself onto the stiff sheets, the tan frame of the hospital bed creaked under the movement.

Inclining his head, the Dark Knight strode from the room, his cape swishing behind him.

Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, Donna stared out a small rectangular window, "Well this certainly is not how I imagined seeing the watchtower for the first time."

– **XX –**

One hallwayand three doors later, Batman entered a large square conference room, a large rectangular table set in the center, the recessed lights set in the ceiling shining on its sleek silver surface.

Each of his colleagues already set around the table, leaning forward or back in square back chairs with their emblems on them.

As one, they all turned to look at him. Most of them gazed at him impassively, but the Man of Steel, and Wonder woman looked upon him with narrowed eyes.

Breathing out, the Dark Knight took a seat on Superman's left. Wonder woman having already claimed the seat to his right. The moment his butt touched the chair, the Man of Steel turned to him, one knee bouncing under the table, "Do you know how Lois is?"

"According to the computers on the plane the kids are using, she's fine, when Donna altered reality to fix the damage done by the meta-humans, she also healed Lois. From the latest scans, she is just a sleep recuperating the energy she lost in the fight," Batman leaned forward, "I think Donna Troy chose to keep her unconscious to keep her out of the way during the fight."

The Man of Steel relaxed in his chair, the tension draining from his body, "That's good, I'm glad she's okay."

In a flash, Superman pinned Batman to his seat with one hand, while clamping the other around his wrist to keep them from going for any weapons, "why on earth would you shoot my nephew with a kryptonite canon?"

The Dark Knight stared into the narrowed blue eyes of the Man of Steel and passively, "He is impulsive, ruled by his emotions. He would never let me take Donna without a fight."

"He is a teenage boy," Wonder woman commented, pulling Superman back into his chair, "and I don't particularly like Donna being here under these circumstances either, especially after she had the forethought to keep Lois unconscious and safe during the fight. That was a noble action, the makings of a true warrior. There's no need to treat her like a criminal or one of the villains we've all sworn to fight."

"She displayed a power to alter the very fabric of reality," Jon Stewart said speaking up from the other end of the table, "if nothing else she needed to be watched to make sure she didn't abuse the power."

Tapping her sharp nails on the metal table, Hawk girl tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, "I don't particularly like the fact that you shot Connor with the kryptonite canon," she said to Batman, "but I can understand the strategic moves behind it."

"However," John Jones a.k.a. the Martian man Hunter said, "you brought Donna here for nothing, according to the computers in the med bay that have scanned her body by the skin cells she left on the sheets, she is physically like any other Amazon."

The green skinned humanoid interlocked his fingers together, his red eyes glowing orange, "If I had to guess, I would say her powers originated from her being tricked into killing the original fates by the Greek goddess Strife."

Wonder woman's head snapped around, "John, you read Donna's mind?"

John inclined his head, "I'm sorry, but with the power she possesses, the rest of us," he gestured around the table excluding the Amazon princess and the Man of Steel, "thought that we need to know her mindset."

Flash leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, sorry wonder woman, but someone having that amount of power freaks me out, I wanted to make sure it was in the right hands."

Wonder woman looked around the table, her light blue eyes slits. Intellectually she could understand their fear, but in her heart she felt betrayed that they didn't trust her enough to instill the right values in her apprentice.

Finally, she dipped her head, "What did you find?"

Martian man Hunter turned his attention to Batman, "As I told you before, neither Donna nor Connor are a threat. Both of them have a strong desire to protect the innocent after what they went through as children. They will always use their power for what they deemed to be right?"

"And how do we know their definition of right is the same as ours?"

Red eyes flicked to the Man of Steel and wonder woman, "We trust in the people that raise them."

The Dark Knight inclined his head, "Fine, but I still suggest she stay here for a few days just to make sure she has these powers under control."

The justice league rose to their feet, "That sounds fine," Green Lantern commented heading towards the door.

"Fine," Wonder woman said pushing past Jon Stewart, "but I'm staying with her."

With that the rest of the justice league followed her out.

"Oh, Batman," Hawk girl called, causing him to pause in the doorway, "if you ever shoot my son with a laser, I will break your spine, permanently."

– **XX –**

Stepping off the cable, Connor stepped onto the thin carpeted floor of the jet, feeling the roar of the engines beneath his feet.

Walking past two rows of seats, the young hybrid stopped beside a row with kid flash on the far end, "Do you mind watching her?" He asked, gesturing to his aunt with his head.

The redheaded speedster offered Connor a strained smile, pain shining in his green eyes, "As long as I don't have to move, sure."

Hitting a button beneath a seat beside Kid Flash, the seat laid flat, a compartment in the wall beside the newly formed bed rolled upwards revealing a pillow and a blanket.

Laying his aunt down, the young hybrid tucked a pillow beneath her head and draped a blanket over her body.

Sliding back a panel on the arm rest of the seat, he pressed a few buttons. Thin beams of red light formed a net over Lois, scanning her body for injuries. A tiny computer screen rolled into existence on the wall, detailing Lois's condition.

Reading it over, Connor's shoulders relaxed, the elephant on his chest got up and left.

"Two questions," Kid Flash spoke up, shifting slightly, grimacing at the pain the movement caused, "how do you know how to use the jet like this, and why aren't you just using your powers?"

Connor's lips twitched ever so slightly, "I read the manual, and," his eyes burning with a controlled rage, his hands clenched into fists, and he turned slightly to stare out the circular window at the city blurring by below them, "Batman shot me with a kryptonite canon, temporarily removing my powers."

"Why would he do something like that?"

Connor turned, heading towards the metal door leading to the cockpit, "So I couldn't fight back when he took Donna."

– **XX –**

"How is she?" Robin asked the moment Connor entered the cockpit.

Connor eased himself into one of the formfitting dark blue seats that filled the plane, its soft material soothing muscles sore from the kryptonite blast, "She's fine, whatever Donna did to restore the city, also completely healed my aunt."

Connor's stomach dropped as the jet descended towards the Hall of justice. Out the curved cockpit windshield he could see the pool in front of the hall rise up at an angle.

With practiced ease, Robin guided the jet into the opening. It slid to a stop with a squeal of tires between two other dark green jets.

Shutting down the controls, the protégé of the Dark Knight turned to Connor, "So what are you going to do?"

Pushing himself up from the seat with a grunt, wincing as the muscles in his back tightened, Connor raised a blonde eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Crossing one leg over the other, Artemis cocked her head to the side, "Batman shot you with the kryptonite canon and took the girl you like right in front of you."

War Hawk raised the gauntlet covered hand, "There's no need to deny it. We all see the way you act around each other. You two are just too dense to realize what it means." He stood to his feet, his armor rubbing together, creating a sleights screeching noise, he placed a hand on Connor shoulder, "So will ask again. What are you going to do?"

Connor's eyes hardened, his hands clenched into fist, cracking his knuckles, "I would think that would be obvious, I'm going to get her back."

Robin danced one of his mini boomerangs along his fingers, "That's going to end well." With a flick of his wrist, he sent the boomerang ricocheting off the corners of the cockpit.

It zoomed past Connor, grazing his cheek.

Snatching it out of the air, Robin held up one bladed edge, showing Connor the blood dripping off the tip, "You're going to fight the entire justice league without your powers?"

Connor started towards the door, his back straight his head held high, he paused in the doorframe, "My powers are slowly returning, besides, I planned for this to be an infiltration mission, not a war."

Pausing on the other side of the door, Connor grabbed the sword leaning against the frame and tossed it to War Hawk, "Here, I don't plan on killing any of the justice league, so I don't need a Thanagarians sword."

Rex turned the blade over in his gauntlet covered hands, staring at it with wide green eyes, "Where on earth did you get this?"

"I made it."

"How?"

"When I have my powers, I can see the composition of atoms that make up objects. During our fight, I saw what your armor was made of. After that, it was a simple task to replicate the material into a sword."

Standing to his feet, Rex twisted the sword around his body with practiced ease, making Robin and Artemis lean away from him, "Hey, watch it," they called out.

– **XX –**

Fifteen minutes later, Connor stepped into the Hall of justice medical wing, the pungent smell of antiseptic stinging his nose. His footsteps echoed on the white tile floor as he walked over to a bed just beside the door.

Placing his aunt in the bed, the young hybrid thanked Cadmus for the downloaded medical knowledge as he easily hooked his aunt up to the machines. Draping a blanket over her body, Connor kissed her forehead, the skin already cooling thanks to the air conditioning.

Striding from the room at above natural speed, a grin split Connor's face, he could feel the quantum energy in his cells slowly building again. Within moments, he was down in the training room they used for spars, slipping out of his skintight black suit, the faint smell of sweat and leather filling his nose.

Striding across the concrete floor not far from the padded mat they used for spars, the young hybrid stopped before a locker with his name emblazoned on the copperplate.

"You sure you don't want to wear my armor?" Rex asked as Connor slipped a black T-shirt over his head.

"I won't need it," Connor replied buttoning his jeans and grabbing a pair of tennis shoes with socks stuffed into them.

Rex stared back at him incredulously as he sat down on a dark blue metal bench to slip on the shoes, "Are you out of your mind? You're going up against the justice league. You're going to need every advantage you can get."

Grabbing a pair of black fingerless gloves from the top of his locker, Connor slipped them on while walking towards the door, "I told you before I'm not planning to fight, just get in, get Donna, and get out."

"It doesn't matter what you plan to do," Rex said as they stepped back into the Medical Bay, "The justice league isn't going to take kindly to you breaking into their clubhouse, they're going to put you down hard, especially if my mother is there."

Flexing his fingers, Connor kept his eyes locked on the teleporter. A foot away from it he turned to Rex, "I was designed as a weapon for war. I can take a beating."

Rex smiled ruefully, "And here the rest of the team thought I could talk you out of this crazy idea." He offered Connor his hand.

Staring down at the bare light brown appendage, Connor looked into Rex's green eyes, "You know what happens if I touch the bearskin of another human."

Rex's lips turned up in a smirk, "I know, if you're going to fight the justice league you're going to need your strength, so take a bit of my energy," he ground his feet into the ground, his metal knee-high boots making scraping sound on the tile, "just don't take too much."

Taking a deep breath, the cool air conditioned air stinging his lungs, Connor gently grasped Rex's hand. Pale white electricity crackled between their skins.

– **XX –**

Connor stood before his mother, his muscles ached, they had been at this all day, and his reserves were running dangerously low.

Sun beat down on them from above, sweat beaded on their brows and rolled down their backs, tickling the spines. Vultures circled in a dark feathered ring above them, eager for their next meal.

Raising her mace, the Thanagarian warrior charged at him with a scream, her gray wings fluttering out behind her.

Connor crossed his arms, his gauntlet's flashing in the light. Smirking, he angled his gauntlet so the light would flash into his mother's eyes.

Grimacing, Hawk girl closed her eyes, spinning on her heel, her foot smashed into Connor's stomach, just below his guard.

He skidded backwards, his boots cutting light trails in the dirt.

Hawk girl lowered her mace, her green eyes shining with pride, carrot colored hair flowing behind her in the breeze of the desert.

Clouds of reddish-brown sand skated along the ground as she walked forward. She placed her hand on Connor's shoulder, "You've done well today, Rex. You're coming along well, I am very proud of you."

– **XX –**

Connor let go of Rex's hand.

Rex staggered backwards, falling to one knee, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, "That definitely was worse than what I thought it was gonna be," he grunted.

Taking a step forward, Connor helped Rex stagger over to a nearby chair.

"Thanks for the energy," the young hybrid said patting Rex's shoulder, his eyes glowing a faint blue white, "I won't forget it."

Rex's head dropped onto his chest, light snores exploding from his mouth.

"I take it by that little display Rex wasn't able to talk you out of doing this?" Robin asked entering the room.

"No, no he wasn't."

Connor stepped up on to the teleporter, while Robin moved to the controls.

Hitting a few buttons on the boxy control panel of the teleporter, Robin turned to face Connor, his arms hanging limply at his sides, his eyes hard, "You know, you can't come back here. After doing this the entire justice league will most likely be looking for you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking for the person that's bringing back these dead heroes, they need to be stopped, especially after what they did to Lois."

"Good," Robin inclined his head, "I'm glad you're staying focused." Pressing a button on the control panel, the protégé of Batman stared at Connor as white light began to gather around him.

"Good luck, Connor."

"You too Robin."

In a pale flash of light, Connor disappeared.

– **XX –**

In a flash of pale white, Connor appeared on a square platform. Stepping off the glowing blue spiral of the teleporter, the young hybrid walked down the steps, the clang of metal in the wide open space.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Connor eyed the computers lining the walls around the square platform. A large window set above the largest collection of computers, showing the black expanse of space, it stars twinkling like diamonds.

Striding forward, the young hybrid concentrated, the walls flickered and faded away.

Spotting Donna at the far end of the base, Connor started forward, the scent of metal and bottled air filling his nose.

His tennis shoes squeaked on the smooth metal floor, reverberating off the curved silver walls.

Halfway to his destination, Connor's x-ray vision cut out, "Damn, this just got a lot harder."

"You have no idea," a familiar gruff voice said. Batman stepped out of the doorway, the kryptonite canon clutched in his hand.

Connor inclined his head, "Hello Batman."

The Dark Knight's eyes tightened behind his cowl, "What are you doing here?"

Connor slid 1 foot forward, flexing his hands at his sides, "I am here to get Donna."

Batman's black gloved hands tightened around the kryptonite canon, "Wonder Girl is staying here until we can be sure she has control of her powers."

Connor's lips twitched, "Now you see I have a problem with that, it's the way I was raised really. I don't believe anyone should be somewhere against their will unless they have committed a crime."

The young hybrid shook his head, "As far as I know, Donna has committed no crime, so I will be taking her with me."

Setting the kryptonite canon against his shoulder, the Dark Knight looked through the arched sites, "For the safety of the world, Donna Troy must stay here."

Connor lunged forward, the sound of the kryptonite canon firing resonating off the curved walls.

The young hybrid kicked upwards, launching the kryptonite canon out of the Dark Knight's hands.

Grabbing Connor's foot, the dark Knight twisted it sideways, forcing Connor to spin through the air in an effort to get loose. In mid spin he brought his free foot up smashing it into Batman's chest, causing him to release his foot and stumble backwards.

Dropping to the ground on all fours, Connor hopped to his feet sliding one foot forward, his hands raised to guard his face.

Batman regained his balance, a slow smirk spreading across his face, "You're good, Connor, if only you could see the big picture, you would be a true hero."

"The problem with the big picture is, sometimes small pieces get stepped on, or sacrificed."

"We are heroes, it's our job to make sacrifices," flicking his wrist forward, the Dark Knight launched Batarang's towards the hybrid.

Connor dove to the side, wincing as one clipped his shoulder, leaving a faint red mark behind.

Seeing the red mark, the Dark Knight lunged forward, the tips of his boots sliding along the floor.

Grabbing his hands, Connor slammed his head into the Dark Knight, a crunch reverberating through the hallway.

Ignoring the throbbing of his broken nose in the blood running down his lip, Batman placed his feet on Connor's chest and pushed, trying to force him to break his grip.

Twisting his body, Connor launched the Dark Knight away, his body slamming into one of the curved walls with an thunderous bang.

In a blur, Connor was before the Dark Knight, his hand cupping the lower half of his face. Pale white energy danced where their skins touched.

– **XX –**

Suddenly, he was in a dark alley, the rain pattering against his skin. The scent of cigarette smoke and old Chinese filled his nose.

A man stood in front of them, he fired a gun twice, the smell of gunpowder heavy in the air.

A woman to his left fell to the ground, her pearl necklace snapping, sending white marbles rolling along the dirty alley.

"Mom," he cried in a small terrified voice.

He fell to his knees, muddy water soaked through the knees of his pants, but he didn't notice, his wide terrified blue eyes locked on his fallen mother, her dark hair scattered around her head like a crown. Heart hammering against his ribs, he clutched his mother's slender bloody hand, staring into her eyes.

She looked up at him, unconditional love shining in her blue eyes, a weak rasp coming from her throat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark-haired man dive forward. Two more shots rang out, echoing off the grimy brick of the alley.

The man slumped to the ground, a pool of crimson spreading out from beneath his body.

"Dad!"

– **XX –**

Connor let go of Batman's face, stumbling backwards, his eyes shining a brighter blue white.

Batman slumped to the floor, his head lolling on his chest.

The young hybrid stepped forward. Kneeling in front of the Dark Knight he placed a hand under his chin and raised his head, staring into the light blue eyes beneath the mask.

"I now understand why you're such a hard person, you are afraid to let anyone close, for fear of losing them like you lost your parents. You strive to protect the world from any perceived threat, so that no child is forced to feel what you felt in that alley."

Connor rose to his feet, "When all of this with the resurrected superheroes is over, we will set down and talk about our differences, but until then I have a friend to save."

In a blur of motion, the young hybrid disappeared.

Raising his head tiredly, Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman looked after the teen, a slow smirk spreading across his face, "Maybe that kids not so bad after all."

– **XX –**

With a blast of air, Connor stopped at Donna's door. The young hybrid raised his hand, but before he could touch it, the door slid open.

Wonder woman stood on the other side, hands planted on her hips an ebony eyebrow raised.

Connor tensed, fighting Batman was one thing fighting Wonder woman was something totally different.

With a small smile, Wonder woman stepped aside, her red boots clicking on the metal floor.

Shoulders sagging, Connor stepped into the room.

Donna rose to her feet, blue eyes wide, "Connor," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "what are you doing here?"

Connor's lips twitched upwards, "I would've thought that was obvious, I'm here to get you out of here."

Donna took a step forward, staring into Connor's glowing blue white eyes "You," she began slowly, "came here to get me out."

Smirk still on his face, the young hybrid cocked his head to the side, "That's what I said, now let's go, I doubt the rest of the justice league will be as accommodating as Wonder woman."

Suddenly, Donna lunged forward smashing her lips against his.

Connor froze his eyes wide. After a moment he relaxed, his arm slowly wrapped around her. He pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke away panting, their lips puffy. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Well," Connor said, a smile spreading across his face, "that was one hell of a thank you."

Wonder woman cleared her throat, her red lips twisted into a smirk, "You two need to go, if the rest of the league shows up, I'll have to fight you to keep up appearances. After all, we can't appear divided."

Ignoring her protests, Connor scooped Donna up in his arms. Concentrating, he bent his own invincibility field around her body. Nodding to Wonder woman, he disappeared in a blur of motion.

A/n What do you guys think of my writing style. What if anything do I need to work on?


	15. Chapter 15

**Son of Cadmus**

 **Chapter 15**

Kara Zor-El dropped into Earth's atmosphere. Heat so intense that it could disintegrate small meteors bathed her body like a warm bath. Within moments she broke into Earth's upper atmosphere. Cool air wrapped around her body. Tendrils of steam trailed off her, leaving a path of pale clouds through the air.

Angling her body towards the tall futuristic buildings of Metropolis, Kara swooped low zipping around buildings in a blur of color as she continued her path towards the Hall of Justice in the center of the city.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, its bright orange light reflecting off the windows around her.

Car horns honked from the already backed up traffic below and the scent of fresh brewed coffee filled her nose.

Dipping lower, she snatched a pretzel off a vendor's stand, depositing a five before zipping away again.

With a mouth full of salty goodness Kara touchdown before the large pool in front of the Hall of Justice. Turning on her heel, the last daughter of krypton walked leisurely up the steps, her red boots clicking on the concrete.

The door hissed open at her approach, blasting her in the face with the smell and feel of air conditioned air. Stepping inside, her footsteps reverberated off the tiles.

Letting her eyes scan the statues of the justice league lining either side of her, Kara shoved the last of her pretzel in her mouth before entering the main room.

Instantly, voices stopped.

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach, pink tongue dancing across her pale pink lips, Kara glanced around her, "What's going on? Where's Connor?"

The teens before her shared a glance.

Taking a deep breath, Rex Stewart stepped forward, his Thanagarian armor flashing in the light coming through the large windows, "Connor's gone."

Kara's eyes widened, she involuntarily took a step back, her hands clenched into fists to stop them from shaking, "What you mean?" She asked in a halting voice, "is Connor," she paused, gathering her strength, "is Connor dead?"

Rex's green eyes expanded, he rapidly shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that. He just broke into the watchtower to rescue Donna and disappeared."

Hands unclenching at her side, Kara took a step forward, her eyes hard, "Tell me everything."

So, for the next fifteen minutes, Rex filled her in on everything that happened while she was off Earth. When he was done, Kara disappeared in a blur of red and blue.

He turned to his other three friends after the wind died, "Well that could have gone worse."

As one the other three members of Young Justice shook their head.

"What," Rex challenged, "at least she didn't blow a hole in something."

At that moment a sonic boom shook the building, causing chairs to fall over and thin streamers of dust to fall from the ceiling.

"I still say we got off light."

– **XX –**

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman stood in the main room of the watchtower, staring at the large window that acted as the viewing screen for the main cameras mounted on the outside of the watchtower.

A blur was closing the distance fast.

Stepping forward, the Dark Knight hit a few keys on the large computer mounted beneath the window. The pictures zoomed in, defragmenting to show the enraged face of Kara Zor-El.

The Man of Steel took a step forward eyeing his cousin, "Well, it looks like Young Justice told Kara what you did to Connor."

The Dark Knight spun around, his black boots sliding on the thin red carpet covering the metal floor, his dark cape swishing about him, "I'll handle it."

As the caped Crusader left the room, Wonder Woman turned to the Man of Steel, "Should we do something? I mean I really don't want Supergirl killing Batman even if he did shoot her son with a kryptonite canon."

Superman slowly shook his head back and forth, "I doubt Batman would face Kara without having some tricks up his sleeve," a slow smirk spread across his face, "you didn't let me handle Batman, so now Kara can do it," he flipped his hands palms up, "besides, I think we can get there before she kills him if we have to."

Air exploded past Wonder Woman's lips, "Fine, on another subject, do you know where Connor took Donna?"

"I have a pretty good idea, but I'm not going to check it just to give them a chance to rest and not have to run."

"Where?"

Superman's gaze flicked around the room, "I'm not going to tell you right now, too many cameras."

Both turned back to the computer screen as the doors to the hanger exploded open. Air exploded out the doors, disappearing into the vacuum of space in an effort to equalize pressure.

Kara Zor-El stepped through the opening, a snarl painted on her tan features, her hair whipping around her in the vacuum.

Stepping forward, the Man of Steel hit a large red button inside a rectangular frame on the computer controls. Emergency doors slid down, sealing the hanger with a hiss.

Wonder woman stared at the screen, a light smile on her face, "Well I will say this. The girl certainly does know how to make an entrance."

– **XX –**

Batman entered the hanger just as the emergency doors sealed off the vacuum of space, the hiss of the closing doors echoing off the walls of the hanger like a very large snake. He strode forward, his hands swinging lazily at his sides, the scent of oil and metal filling his nose.

Two large green jets stood on either side of him, two toolboxes on wheels sitting in between them.

His dark cape swept along the yellow lines painted on the floor for when the jets pulled out of the hanger.

He stopped a foot away from Kara, his hands folded behind his back underneath his cape, the bowl shaped lights hanging above them elongating his shadow, "Hello Kara, I suppose you're…"

The Dark Knight was cut off when Kara hoisted him into the air by the front of his costume, her eyes burning a deep crimson, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap you in half and melt the remains."

Batman stared down at her, his eyes impassive behind his cowl, "That would be murder, and last time I checked you were not a murderer."

"You shot my son with a kryptonite canon," she spat, "I think I'm willing to make an exception."

With a flick of his wrist, a familiar dark green crystal appeared in the Dark Knight's hand, shining pale green light across the girl of steel.

Instantly Kara dropped the dark Knight, staggering backwards her veins bulging out an inflamed dark green.

With a flick of his wrist, the kryptonite disappeared back into a lead lined holster in the Dark Knight's sleeve, "Now," he said after Kara regained her balance, "since were all comfortable. Let's talk like civilized human beings."

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kara eyed the Dark Knight, "Civilized human beings don't shoot children with deadly weapons."

The Dark Knight raised his shoulders, palms up, "Well, you know Connor isn't exactly a normal child, besides he's a teenager."

Red beams shot from Kara's eyes, severing the lead lined box hidden in the Dark Knight sleeve.

The Dark Knight staggered backwards, the scent of burned flesh mingling with the scent of oil and metal in the air.

The box slid along the floor, only to vanish into a molten puddle with another blast of heat vision.

"Now," Kara said sauntering forward, "since the playing fields even we can talk." She stopped before the Dark Knight, eyeing the first-degree burn on the inside of his forearm, she cocked her head to the side, "Huh, I need to work on my aim," she smiled at him, it was not a pleasant smile, more like the smile a cat would give a mouse before going in for the kill, "after all, I'm not a killer."

Turning on her heel, Kara walked a few feet away before turning back, folding her arms behind her back, she watched as Batman rose to his feet, "Now from what Rex told me, you imprisoned Donna because she suddenly developed the power to alter reality," Kara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Connor didn't take too kindly to that so he broke her out. Did I miss anything?"

One hand clamped over his burned forearm, the dark Knight stared at Kara, "if you just wanted to talk, what was that with the heat vision."

Cocking her head to the side, Kara smiled nastily, "I just wanted to let you know you're not the only one that can be sneaky."

After staring at her for a long moment, Batman looked away, "This entire scenario was a test for Connor. To make sure he could be trusted on missions."

Kara's eyes darkened, "Even after what John told you. You still didn't trust him?"

Batman shook his head, leaning against the nose of one of the dark green jets in the hanger, "It's not that I didn't trust Connor, I didn't trust Cadmus. Cadmus could've put hidden commands in Connor's head, so I put him in a situation where he would turn against the entire justice league to see if any hidden protocols would activate."

A light smile turned the billionaire's lips upward, "He performed spectacularly, going against the entire justice league to rescue a comrade," he glanced at Kara, "maybe something more."

Kara eyed him incredulously, "You emotionally abused to already fragile teenagers as a test of loyalty."

"It was the best way to make sure they could be trusted."

In the blink of an eye Kara was before him, a hard slap to the face sent him sprawling along the floor three feet away.

"I think you may be just as sick as some of the people you fight," the girl of steel turned to one of the dome shaped camera's mounted in the corners of the hanger, "open the door, I'm going to find my son."

As Kara disappeared in a rush of air, the Dark Knight rose to his feet, "I think she's taken to motherhood quite well, he mumbled through his cracked jaw."

– **XX –**

Connor soared over the Arctic Ocean, Donna cradled in his arms, large chunks of ice glimmering in the ocean below. Crisp subzero air filled their lungs, making their hearts beat faster.

With his enhanced senses, the young hybrid could pick up the faint scent of salt water through the ice. The sound of fish moving through the water tickled his ears.

Donna shivered against him, the Arctic wind whipped about them, pulling at their clothes. Unconsciously she curled her body against Connor's warmth, "If I would've known you were taking me somewhere freezing, I would've gotten a change of clothes. Leather doesn't keep you very warm you know."

Connor's eyes flared a bright blue white, Donna's entire body shown with pale blue energy. When it faded, she was wearing a dark blue winter jacket with white fur around the hood, and matching pants with white fur around the ankles. Dark boots adorned her feet, the insulation driving out the subzero cold.

"Thanks," the Amazon hollered, glancing up at Connor out of her winter hood, the young hybrid kept his gaze locked ahead. The flapping of his jeans drew her attention to Connor's clothes. She eyed the tennis shoes, jeans, and dark T-shirt Connor was wearing.

"Are you not cold?" She asked, shouting to be heard over the howling wind.

"The quantum energy that powers my cells makes me self-sustaining."

Donna glanced around her. They had left the Arctic Ocean behind now there was just pure white snow as far as the eye could see. She grimaced as the sun reflected off the snow, blinding her for a moment, "Where are we going?"

Connor tilted his head forward, "There."

A large crystal dome appeared about a mile ahead of them. Two crystals on either side of the dome jutted up to create a triangle in front and behind it. Smaller crystals littered the ground around it like a protective ring, glittering in the sunlight.

As they drew closer and electronic voice sounded through the still air, "Kryptonian DNA detected, welcome Con–El."

What looked like a solid wall in front of them split with a flash of pale light. It slid soundlessly open, gliding effortlessly across the thick snow.

Connor soared inside, his tennis shoes touching down on the smooth clear floor with otherworldly grace. Bending forward, he set Donna down, a pale light shone around them, reflecting off the crystal walls, casting everything in an angelic glow.

Donna took a few steps away from Connor, her eyes locking onto a strange crystal statue in the center of the room.

A man and woman dressed in strange clothes stood in the center of the room, holding up a planet with one hand each, "Connor," the Amazon began slowly, "what are we doing in Superman's fortress?"

Connor stepped past her, ignoring the two hallways to the right and left of him, the young hybrid strode through the one straight ahead of him, Donna following behind him their footsteps reverberating off the alien walls, "The league computers could not tell us anything about the rings, so I thought something here might be able to help. Even though krypton has been dead for thousands of earth years, its technology is still way more advanced than earth."

"Won't Superman know where here?"

"Kal-El has always had a fear of the government trying to capture him and exploit his abilities. After what Batman did, he will give us a little bit of leeway at least for a while."

Stopping inside a half ring of crystals, Connor placed the black rings into a cylinder. Adjusting a few crystals, a holographic screen with strange shaped letters appeared in front of Connor. Blue white eyes scanned the writing before adjusting another crystal.

The crystals beneath Connor's hands slid away, replaced by a flat piece of crystal with holographic keys across it. His fingers danced across the keyboard and within moments the black lantern appeared on the screen, the exact same lantern that adorned Liberty Bell and Johnny Quick's chest.

"Did you find anything?" Donna asked, walking around the circle of crystals, her eyes locked on the crystal archway.

"Not yet, but the rings energy signature is now recorded into the computers, they will now search their database for any energy signature that krypton has encountered in the past that matches it. Unfortunately, it could take a while."

Donna wandered over to one of the four tables lining the walls on either side of the crystal archway. She ran her fingers just a few millimeters from the circuits littering its surface, the dark blue metal casing reflecting white strips in the light, "That's good, we need to talk."

Connor leaned back against the circle of crystals, his arms resting on the edges. A light smirk turned the corners of his lips upward. "That sounds ominous."

Donna spun on her heel, her light blue eyes locked onto Connor's glowing blue white, "I think you know that I like you," she began walking forward, Connor's eyes widened, "and I think you like me to considering you broke into the watchtower to save me."

The Amazon's lips twitched, "Even though according to Wonder Woman, they were only going to keep me there for a few days to make sure I could control my powers."

Connor's eyes bulged, "What?"

Donna stopped before him, her left hand planted on her hip, "That's right, Mr. Hero, you rescued me when you didn't have to."

Connor took a step back slowly shaking his head, "If Wonder Woman knew that, why did she let me take you?"

Donna cocked her head to the side, raising her shoulders in a helpless gesture, "I don't know, but I'm assuming it was for this situation. So…"

Air exploded past Connor's lips, but he stepped forward staring into Donna's eyes, "I don't know what I feel for you, I was raised in a bunker I don't know what romantic love feels like, all I can tell you is that I've never felt like this about anyone before," his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, wanting to do something, but nervous, "when I look at you, my stomach flutters, I want to do crazy things to impress you and be your knight in shining armor, even though I know you don't need it."

Finally giving into his impulse, the young hybrid wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, he leaned down, his breath tickling her lips, "But if I had to put all these feelings I'm feeling into one sentiment, then I would say, yes I do like you."

With that, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. After a moment the kiss deepened, but still soft and tender.

Suddenly, the archway at the end of the room flared to life, filled with a blinding white light.

Donna and Connor broke apart, their lips puffy their breath coming out in shallow pants. Before they could react, the duo disappeared in a flash of pale white.

– **XX –**

Richard Swift emerged from the shadows of the chair and Vandal Savage's office. He glanced around, this time the office was well lit, giving him a perfect view of the mahogany walls decorated with portraits of Vandal Savage from the past. Lamps made to look like old-fashioned oil lamps were mounted in the four corners.

A candlelit chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling by black chains, the circular holders that used to hold wax candles now held electric lights in the shapes of candles.

All the light generated in the room, left very little shadow, a thin bead of sweat trailed down the side of Richard's face.

Folding his arms behind his back, the famous thief faced Vandal Savage.

The immortal sat behind a mahogany desk with curved edges, his large hands folded in front of him on its smooth dark brown surface.

A dark suit with a white button up shirt hidden beneath the jacket covered his muscular frame. Two buttons of the white dress shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his hairy chest.

He stared into Richard's dark eyes, "Since you're here I suppose you have another piece of my project."

Walking past the ornate high backed chairs with crimson cushions, Richard removed a curved piece of black metal from the inner pocket of his suit. Sitting it down on the desk, Swift rested two pale fingers atop it.

Staring into Vandal Savage's eyes, the famous thief pushed it forward.

Reaching beneath his desk, Vandal Savage pulled out an old-fashioned lantern made of black metal. A curved strip of metal was missing as well as the glass opening. The immortal set it on the desk, a dark wave of power pulsed through the room, dropping the temperature by a few degrees and making the electric lights flicker.

Richard took a step back, his breath steaming on the air, "What the heck is that?"

Vandal Savage ran a large hand lovingly over the lamp, "This is the device that will help me create an immortal family."

Picking up the curved piece of metal Vandal Savage put it in the spot just above were the glass facing would go. The moment it was inserted, it sealed itself leaving behind smooth metal. A pulse of black light billowed through the room, rattling the paintings on the walls.

A smile spread across Vandal's square jawed face, "You've done well, Richard." With a wave of his hand a panel on the wall opened, Eve Eden stepped out, her long dark hair flowing behind her like a banner.

Richard's eyes locked on to the metal collar around her neck, staring at the glowing red light in the center.

Eve glided forward, the white gown hugging her curves just barely touching the floor with her graceful movements.

Richard wrapped his arms around her hugging her to his chest, "It's all right, baby, I've got you now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I swear."

Vandal Savage leaned back in his chair his arms resting on the curved lion heads that made up the arms, "For your good work you may take Eve home, but if you don't bring me the last piece of the lantern. I will detonate that collar around her neck."

Cupping Eve's pale heart-shaped face in his hands, and staring into her light blue eyes he nodded. The lovers began to sink into their shadows. The only thing Richard could manipulate in the well-lit room.

"Oh," Savage called just as their heads were getting ready to disappear, "if you try to tamper with it the collar will explode."

The two lovers disappeared, with Richard wondering what kind of horror he was unleashing on the world, but in the end, with his love wrapped in his arms, he decided he didn't care.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Connor and Donna appeared in an orchard in a white flash, the scent of pears, apples, and pomegranates mixed together to create something otherworldly.

A gentle breeze sent oval-shaped leaves dancing about them. A few feet off to the left, a river sparkled in the light of the sun.

Donna tensed, her Amazon training taking over instinctively, her knees bent, and her head moved slowly from side to side, "Where are we?"

Hovering a few feet off the ground, the Amazon could make out two mountains in the distance, one with snow, the other belching smoke ominously.

Connor moved forward, bright green grass ruffling underneath his tennis shoes, "I don't know, but I can guarantee you were not on earth anymore," his glowing blue white eyes moved back and forth, "there's too much oxygen in the air."

Floating forward, Donna picked a pomegranate from the tree's vine-like branches, she rolled the large softball size red fruit in her hand. Moving over, she picked a pair and held them side-by-side for Connor to see. Each was about the size of a large softball, "The ground must be really fertile here for the fruit to get this big."

Taking the pear, Connor took a large bite. It crunched satisfyingly, sending sweet juices running down his chin.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the young hybrid opened his eyes, "Well, it's not poisonous, and it tastes great."

The Oracle of the gods raised the pomegranate to her mouth and was just about to take a bite when something caught her eye, "Alright, if there's any doubt were not on earth anymore," she pointed up, "I think that proves it."

Connor glanced up large multicolored butterflies the size of the palm of his hand soared through the air. Pterodactyls with light brown skin snatch them in their long pointed beaks before letting out a shrill call.

"This has to be a dream," the young hybrid mumbled, biting his lip hoping to use the pain to wake himself up.

When blood began to flow, the young hybrid opened his eyes, only to discover that he was still on the alien world. Scowling, he punched a tree, only to cry out when images of a galaxy flash through his mind.

He stumbled backwards, his eyes clamped shut, the image of a large blue-green world with puffy white clouds swirling around it burned into his mind.

Donna was by Connor sighed in two quick steps, a slender hand placed on his shoulder, "Connor, are you alright, what happened?"

Connor opened his eyes with a shake of his head, "There's so much life here that it connected with me through my biomatrix," he turned to stare at Donna, "from the Images in my mind, we're on an alien planet at the very edge of the universe, and I have no idea how to get us home."

– **XX –**

Robin jumped back, dodging around blasts of flames, his eyes wide behind his Domino mask. He landed on the car behind him in a crouch, one hand planted on its hood for balance.

A figure in a black trenchcoat walked forward at a leisurely pace, blue flames shooting out the top of his head, the golden mask covering his face flashing in the streetlights. He raised two black gloved hands, the metal studs on the knuckles flashing in the darkness.

A gust of wind blew his trenchcoat open, revealing the stylized black lantern on the chest of the gray button up shirt hidden beneath it.

Robin coughed, the black smoke of burning tires filling his lungs, "Does anybody want to tell me why Firestorm's attacking us?"

The figure turned its white eyes toward Robin.

Kid Flash blurred forward, leaving behind red and yellow streaks wherever he went. He dodged a fire blast, only for it to hit a poodle, transforming the frilly dog into a three-headed Cerberus with puffy black fur.

As one its three heads lurched backwards, howling at the crescent-shaped moon.

War Hawk launched himself forward, slamming his Thanagarian gauntlet into the head on the far left, sending it rolling sideways, it smashed into a building, sending jagged pieces of glass tinkling to the ground, "I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say were not fighting Firestorm."

Artemis launched three arrows from her bow. The mini saw blades on the end making a whizzing sound as they cut through the air.

Artemis rolled to the side, dodging a blue fire blast that disintegrated her arrows, "what was your first clue?"

Ducking under another fire blast, Robin threw the weighted end of a rope around a streetlamp, hanging onto the other end, the protégé of Batman clothes lined the undead Firestorm off his feet, "Guys focus, if this is not the Firestorm we know, then it has to be Martin Stein. Whoever's been resurrecting these heroes must've brought him back, so focus on the ring."

"Oh," Kid Flash said hopping along jagged upturn pieces of pavement. "Is that all we have to do, I'll just ask him to hold still while I grab it."

Rolling into a crouching position, Artemis's eyes bled black with red crosshairs in the center. The blonde haired archer notched an arrow with a cylindrical capsule on the end. Raising her bow she let out a breath and fired.

It sliced through the air, going just under Doctor Stein's arm as he raised it to release another blast of fire.

The capsule shattered against his chest, covering his body in thick gray foam that hardened into solid rock within moments of coming in contact with the air.

"Alright," Artemis shouted, "the ring is on his left ring finger, but you're going to have to be fast, this firestorm seems to be able to affect organic matter."

Sliding one foot back, kid flash planted the fingertips of both hands on the ground, "And how do you know that?"

"Because unlike you numbskulls I pay attention, besides if this was the real firestorm we would already be dead."

The Greystone around firestorm began to crack, thin blue flames shooting out of the cracks in the rock.

"Now move your spandex colored butt and get that ring!"

Crouching low, kid flash shot forward, the entire world seemed to slow down. The yellow and red speedster shot towards the resurrected Firestorm, who seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was the easiest thing in the world to pluck the black ring from his left ring finger.

The moment he did, time resumed. Instantly, the flaming blue hair and black trenchcoat faded away, revealing a slightly portly man with silver hair and half-moon glasses. He flashed the teen superheroes a grateful smile before crumbling into ash.

– **XX –**

Donna and Connor walked through the orchard. black squirrels scampered up peach trees, the L-shaped horns in their foreheads flashing in the light, their red eyes peering out from the thick leaves of the branches.

One of the black squirrels jumped from a Peachtree branch, wrapping its legs around a red bird that burst into rose colored smoke, the Amazon slowly shook her head, "This place is so strange, so much like our earth, but yet so different."

Suddenly, Connor stumbled, reedy light green vines wrapped around his feet. Tiny thorns decorating its teardrop shaped leaves piercing his skin, making him wince as thin rivulets of blood stained his socks.

Red beams flew through the air, slicing the plants in half. The two halves fell to the ground, black smoke curling up from their charred ends.

A psychic cry echoed through the forest, resonating through the air like nails on a chalkboard.

With his eyes clamped shut, Connor jumped into the air, only for the branches of nearby trees to reach out and try to grab him. He pulled hard, snapping brittle wooden fingers, his efforts only making the cry louder.

Donna watched with narrowed eyes as the forest attacked Connor, completely ignoring her presence. Closing her eyes, the Oracle of the gods reached out with her mind.

Being made of clay, she had a strong connection to the earth. She could only hope that that connection to the earth would work on this alien world.

– **XX –**

A gasp exploded from her mouth, she found herself floating in the black expanse of space, staring at a blue-green world encircled by puffy white clouds. Through the eyes of fate, she saw thin streamers of golden energy branching out from this world connecting to every world in this universe and beyond.

Her vision zoomed in on another world, showing her an expanse of dry red earth under an orange sky with a dim red sun. Black tumbleweeds slowly bounced across the dirt.

A heavy iron sent hung in the air.

A heat haze shimmered in the air, showing the results of heat so intense that it evaporated all surface water.

Information flooded the Amazons mind this was planet Gomorrah, a desert planet home to two races the Rhinoy, a human rhino hybrid, and the Mokutons, a race of living trees, who had the ability to bury deep beneath the ground to get precious water.

These two races had been locked in combat for years, one just wanting to be left alone, the other fighting to survive.

A roar rent the air a rhino man charged over a hill, his muscles bulging beneath his gray skin, sweat glided along his dark blue tribal tattoos as he sprinted across the earth, his flat round feet leaving indentions the size of two men's fist, his nostrils flaring on either side of his horned nose.

A heavy scent of musk wafted off his frame, making Donna wish she could recoil backwards.

Suddenly, the red earth burst open, sending red dust and dirt into the air. Fifteen foot tall tree creatures emerged from the earth, their long wooden brown arms lashing out to knock Rhinoy away.

They pulled their large root like feet from the ground, using their long arms to keep their attackers at bay. Fingers like well forged blades sliced through gray flesh, spilling crimson blood onto the ground and driving the Rhinoy into a frenzy as their family died.

With a roar the leader of the Rhinoy jumped atop the thick auburn leaves adorning a Mokuton's head, its weight throwing the living plant off balance. The Mokuton's large yellow eyes widened as it teetered towards the earth, slamming into it in a cloud of red dust and an earth shattering boom.

More Rhinoy follow their leaders example and more Mokuton began to fall.

Each time a Mokuton would fall up to six Rhinoy would charge, their brown eyes large with the craze of battle, their round flat feet galloping across the earth.

Leaping into the air, they would stab spears into a Mokuton's body. Pale green blood soaked the earth as they tore off pieces of rough brown flesh to devour. Rivers of green plant blood would mix with the earth, turning it into greenish red mud, and filling the air with the scent of mint.

A heart-wrenching cry, like a wounded whale rent the air as lives on both sides were lost. The sky darkened, black clouds world over the battlefield, purple lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the fierce hatred both sides had for the other.

Wind began to swell up, creating spiraling cone-shaped twisters in the distance. Both sides ignored the danger, intent on deciding once and for all who the true race was of this planet.

Donna had only been watching this battle for a few minutes, but she could already tell that there would be no winner today, the Rhinoy in the Mokuton would continue fighting for supremacy over this planet for years to come. The blood of future generations of these two races would continue to soak the ground.

More worlds flew past the Amazons eyes, showing her horrors and wonders beyond imagination.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt herself being pulled back.

– **XX–**

Slowly, Donna opened her eyes. A soft wind blew through the forest ruffling her hair, sending it flying out behind her like black streamers.

"Inhabitants of the planet Eden, mother of all worlds," Donna intoned, "we mean you no harm. Be at peace great mother and allow these two unworthy beings to walk upon your soil."

The forest stilled, the plants returned back into the ground, animals resumed skittering up the branches collecting fruit, or hunting for their next meal.

Connor slowly drifted towards the ground, his eyes locked on the darkening sky as the sun drifted down to the east, "What the heck was that? Since when did you become the plant whisper?"

"Being made of earth, I have a special connection to the earth. I use that to connect with this world. I saw her history. We are on the planet Eden in the very heart of the universe. This is a sacred place, created by the very primordia's of life, a place where all life in the universe begins."

"Very true child of fate," an aged voice said from behind them.

The duo spun around, only to find themselves in a large clearing with an archway sitting on top of a bed of circular stones in the center. An altar set before the archway with three women in black cloaks standing with their backs to the altar.

Long white hair flowed from beneath the hoods, their wrinkled hands clasped before them.

"We know we chose our successor well," the hooded figure in the middle said.

Unconsciously Donna took a step back, her blue eyes wide with fear, "The Fates," she whispered.

Connor moved in front of Donna his blue white eyes narrowed, "I thought you said the Fates were dead?" He murmured from one corner of his mouth.

"We were," the three sisters cackle that is one, the combined voices radiating with power that shook the earth, "but we got over it."

Suddenly, the archway flared with a white light. A bald man made of blue white energy stepped out of the archway, white energy flaring from his eyes.

The click of his red boots on the circular stone platform silenced the Fates cackling. He crossed his arms over his chest, hiding the red Atom symbol in the center of it from view.

Blue white eyes locked with blue white.

"Dad?"

Captain Atom inclined his head, "Hello son, it's nice to finally meet you." He stepped forward, placing a glowing blue white hand on Connor shoulder.

The young hybrid stiffened as energy filled his cells like nothing ever had before. The universe exploded before his eyes, letting him see the past, present, and future in a blink.

Wrenching himself free of his father's grasp, Connor took a step back, making sure to keep himself in front of Donna, "what's going on, why are you all here?"

Letting his hand dropped to his side, Captain Atom moved back to stand beside the three Fates, "Years ago, there was a being called Nekron."

The entire planet stopped. It was as if for that one moment everything on Eden forgot to breathe.

"A being of unimaginable power, a being so powerful that it could alter the fabric of reality," Captain Atom continued as if he hadn't noticed the planet skip a beat.

"By seducing a super villain by the name of Black Hand with the promise of power, Nekron gained entrance into our world.

"Using Black Hand as his vessel," the Fates continued as one, "Nekron set about reviving heroes of ages gone by. Together with his newly powered Army the set about taking over the earth and controlling anyone that has ever been dead even if only for a short while."

"To combat this threat," Captain Atom continued, "a being known as the life entity arose from its slumber and merged with the Green Lantern named Hal Jordan, together they bestowed the power of life on to those who had been previously controlled by Nekron. With their new army, they defeated Nekron, ceiling him inside his own lantern for all eternity."

The Fates picked up the story, their eyes glowing beneath their hoods, "using its very essence, the entity rewrote reality so that the knowledge of how to free Nekron would be forgotten. Its last act before leaving its chosen vessel was to shatter the black lantern into pieces and scatter them across the world."

"Unfortunately," Captain Atom continued, "Vandal Savage has unknowingly piece the lantern back together in his quest to create an immortal family."

"The dead with the ring," Donna said, "Vandal Savage has been reviving them in order to distract us."

The three Fates nodded as one, "That is correct. Nekron is the embodiment of death throughout the universe, reviving the dead to do his bidding is only the tip of the iceberg of his power."

"So, call up the entity and have it beat Nekron again."

"We can't," Captain Atom said with a shake of his head, "the previous entity faded out of existence rewriting reality."

"Then what do we do?" Donna asked taking a step back to stand beside Conner.

"We foresaw this event," the Fates said, "so together," they gestured to Captain Atom, "We set events in motion to create a new life entity."

Donna and Connor shared a look.

"Okay," Connor said slowly, "what does that have to do with us?"

"Connor," Captain Atom began, "through me you are connected to the quantum field, the very fabric of the universe."

"Donna," the Fates spoke in tandem, "You were born from the earth. The home of the last entity of life, your very being vibrates with the vestiges of its energy."

Captain Atom continued, "By combining your energies, you two can become the new entities of life. Together, you can stop Nekron once and for all."

– **XX –**

Richard Swift emerged from the darkness, the moon hung high overhead, illuminating a square hole dug in the African soil.

The former thief glanced around. He stood at the bottom of the crater, the rectangular hole dug in the center. Two trees set on either side of the hole, there branches reaching high into the sky as if praising the night for the respite from the desert heat.

Torches stood around the square hole, releasing mint flavored smoke into the air and painting the ground with long shadows.

Howls echoed in the distance, but deeply ingrained animal instincts kept the wild at bay.

Eve Eden emerged from the darkness her slender pale hands slipping into Richard's, her long dark hair one with the shadows, flowing around her pale face like an obsidian vail.

"Do you have it?" Vandal Savage asked from the top of the rectangular hole.

Richard inclined his head, "I do, but before I give it to you, you will free Eden from your bomb."

Vandal Savage step forward, the orange light of the torches danced across his muscular body, illuminating the leopard-skin wrapped around his waist and the gazelle hide boots adorning his feet. With a flick of his wrist adorned with a tiger skin wristband, the collar fell to the ground.

Glancing at Eden, Richard tossed the circular piece of glass over the rectangular hole.

Vandal Savage leapt, his long hair flying behind him like a banner, the animal teeth necklace around his neck bouncing against his hairy chest. He snatched the glass out of the air. Doing a somersault, he landed a foot away from the shadow power duo.

Opening and closing his hand, Vandal Savage raised the black lantern.

"Finally," he whispered raising the circular piece of glass, "I won't have to spend anymore millennia alone. With this, I will be able to create an immortal clan that can force its rule across the world."

Pushing the circular piece of glass into the hole in the front of the lantern, it shone with a purple light. Laughing madly, Vandal Savage fell back into the hole, his body shrinking, his skin transforming into a deathly gray.

Falling deeper into the shadows, white energy burst from his eyes and mouth, bathing his teeth in shadow.

A tornado of purple energy shot up from Vandal Savage's grave, painting the sky a light violet as a cold wind swept across the African desert, silencing the night of everything except the mad laughter of an immortal completing his goal.

 **Author note – What do you guys think of my writing style?**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

Connor and Donna shared a look. Slowly, Connor turned to face his father, "What do you mean Donna and I are to become the entities of life?"

Captain Atom shifted slightly, a tree burst out of the ground on either side of the circular platform, oranges inflated on its branches like balloons, filling the air with the scent of citrus.

The young hybrid stared at the trees, marveling at how fast life developed here. He stepped forward, plucking two oranges off the tree closest to him. With a burst of power he peeled it, before tossing it to Donna with a flick of his wrist.

Nodding gratefully, the Amazon started peeling pieces off as Captain Atom talked. Juice filled her mouth, a little of it dribbling past her lips as she chewed

"As I told you before, I traveled through time and saw Nekron rising again, so I manipulated events to stop him," his blue white eyes flicked between Connor and Donna, "part of that manipulation was teaming up with the Fates to make sure you were born with the right qualities to stop Nekron."

"Are you telling me," Connor began slowly, the half-eaten orange in his hand falling to the ground, "that Donna and I were specifically born to stop Nekron?"

Captain Atom's face twisted into a grimace, "When you say it like that, it sounds especially bad, but yes."

In a blur of motion Connor shot forward, his fist slamming into Captain Atom's jaw, sending the man made of light blue energy flying.

Trees bent out of his way, not wanting to be bent or broken impacting with him, he slid along the ground, tearing up bits of grass that floated down gently on a breeze.

Donna placed her hand on Connor shoulder before turning her attention to the Fates, "What would've happened in the original timeline without your manipulations?"

"In the original timeline," the Fates began, speaking is one, "Project KR, the son of Lex Luther and Superman would have been found by young justice and escaped his imprisonment."

Connor looked down, guilt clawing at his insides. If only he wouldn't have been born, at least one of his brothers would still be alive. He would have friends, maybe even a girlfriend, the young hybrid's hands clenched into fists, but that was all taken away from them in an effort to stop a primordial being that should've never been reawakened.

"You Donna," the Fates continued unaware of Connor's inner turmoil, "would have been the youngest daughter of Hippolyta," Donna's eyes widened, "you would've traveled to this world from another dimension, but would've been raised alongside wonder woman as her younger sister."

Donna's hand fell away from Connor shoulder. She stared at nothing, her light blue eyes glazed over with images of what could've been. Running along the beach with Diana, enjoying feasts with her sisters, or her as a young girl, Hippolyta curled in the bed next to her, reading her stories of the great Greek heroes.

Donna's hands clenched into fists, the memory of her dead Amazon brothers sprung to the forefront of her mind. She could still feel the slick Crimson liquid on her hands, and smell its metallic odor. If only history hadn't been changed, her Amazon brothers would still be alive.

Shaking her head, her dark hair flying about her face, Donna turned her attention to the Fates, "We need some time to think."

The Fates inclined their heads, "you have a little bit of time before you must embrace your destiny, but please hurry. Vandal Savage has already merged with Nekron. The process for you to join energies and become the new life entity takes some time."

Gently, Donna wrapped her arms around Connor's shoulders and led him away.

– **XX –**

Together, the two walked through the forest, the scent of the fruit trees around them helping drive away the shock of the new revelations.

The trees fell away, revealing a large lake. Moisture hung in the air, filling it with the scent of fresh water.

A humongous waterfall poured sparkling water in the lake. Rushing water wore a smooth archway into the gray rock surrounding the large body of water.

Colorful fish swam under the ripples created by the waterfall, their vibrant scales flashing in the sunlight.

For just a moment, the two heroes stared at the fish swimming in the water, wishing they could be like them. Two mine this creature swimming their days away in a constant search for food, not responsible for the world, no blood staining their hands.

"So," Donna glanced at Connor, "what do you think?"

Connor fell backwards, falling into one of two square thrones that rose out of the earth, "Well, I just met my father for the first time, and I've come to find out that he manipulated events that killed my brother and robbed him of a potentially good life," the young hybrid shook his head, "so at this moment I'm doing pretty bad."

He glanced at Donna, her light blue eyes were locked on to the lake below, her dark hair flowing behind her like ribbons in the wind, "But somehow, I don't think I'm doing as bad as you. I mean you just found out all this manipulation robbed you of a happy childhood, and a sister."

Running his fingers along the rough rectangular arm of his chair, Connor continued, "So the better question is, how you are feeling?"

Donna tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, "I really don't know how I feel I never lived that happy life. I only know what I have experienced in this one. Am I a bit bitter that all this manipulation robbed me of something great, yes? Will that bitterness change anything, no? So, at this moment, I'm just going to focus on the life I have."

Connor inclined his head, "Still pisses you off though doesn't it?"

A smirk turned Donna's pale pink lips upward, "Royally."

Hesitantly, the young hybrid reached down and took Donna's slender hand in his. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers, but focused her attention on Connor's glowing blue white eyes, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, we can't really let Nekron win now can we?"

"No," Connor said rising to his feet, pulling Donna along with him, "we can't."

They turned and began making their way back to the clearing, the thrones dispersing into the atoms that created them.

"So," Connor asked, their joined hands swinging between them as they walked, "You're really okay with this, joining powers with me I mean?" He glanced at her, "I mean it kind of sounds like a marriage."

Donna watched a black horned squirrel jump from tree to tree, its red eyes glowing in the shadows, "Well," a small smile turned her lips upward, "it's obvious we like each other, we both have plenty of baggage, but we share a connection like no other. Our past experiences bind us together. I think that bond will be strong enough to lead us into a brighter future. Besides, if we don't do it the world plunges into the plot of a bad zombie movie, I'm not okay with that," she glanced at him, nervousness shining in her eyes, "are you?"

Connor squeezed her hand, a gentle smile on his face, "I felt a connection with you ever since we met in that warehouse, it may not be the ideal way to start a relationship, but I would rather have you in my life than not, you anchor me, you are my light in the darkness, the one person in this world besides family that makes me feel as if I'm not alone."

They stopped just before entering the clearing again, underneath a pair of intertwining Sakura trees, their branches creating an archway of pink petals. They stared into each other's eyes, slowly they leaned forward, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

Connor's right hand came up, cupping the side of her face, Donna's arms encircled his neck. For just that moment the world faded away, their responsibilities vanished, their troubled past ceased to exist. For that moment, there were just a young man and a young woman enjoying the thrills of their new love for one another.

They broke apart panting, a string of saliva connecting their puffy lips.

"You ready to do this?" Connor asked turning to face the clearing.

Tightening her grip on his hand, the Amazon took a step forward, "Let's go".

– **XX –**

Captain Nathaniel Adam A.K.A. Captain Atom paced back and forth streamers of light blue energy wafting off his body.

"Calm down," said the fates in a unified voice, "your body is falling apart."

Captain Atom clinched his fist behind his back, "Do you think we did the right thing? I mean manipulating history the way we did?"

"If we would not have done so, the world would be plunged into darkness and death would consume the entire universe before moving to the next."

Captain Atom shook his head, "I just feel so bad, bringing a son into existence and then not being able to see him for sixteen years."

"You were traveling the time stream, moving the pieces of Nekron's lantern to give your son those sixteen years of peace. Now, it is time for him and Donna to embrace their destinies."

"Do you think they'll do it, do you think they'll choose to become the new entity of life?"

"You traveled through time to make sure they were born, we used our power to weave their lives. They both have a strong sense of duty. They will do what is expected of them."

Inclining his head, Captain Atom stopped before the archway and raised his hand. The stone altar before the archway glowed a light blue, enlarging until it was big enough to lay two people down comfortably.

"They're coming," the Fates murmured.

Captain Atom turned. Donna and Connor strode towards them, their joined hands swinging between them.

The man made of light blue energy glanced at the Fates, an eyebrow ridge raised, "Did you design it where they would get together?"

The Fates slowly shook their heads, "We can guide people towards their destinies, but we cannot control matters of the heart."

Captain Atom's lips twitched, "Good, that means their relationship might last"

The teen superheroes stopped before the fates and Captain Atom. Together, they stepped forward.

Connor inclined his head to them, "We'll do it. We will become the new life entity."

Donna looked at the fates, "But we do have some questions on how this is going to work."

Captain Atom step forward, "You two make up the two fundamental forces in the universe, Connor," he gestured to his son, "the quantum energy which represents the very fabric of the universe as well as time," he gestured to Donna, "and you fate as well as having a connection to the previous life entity."

He brought his hands together, "By combining your energies together you will both gain the powers of the other as well as awaken the dormant life entity energy inside Donna, gaining a connection to life."

"So if you've traveled through time," Connor asked staring into his father's eyes, "you know exactly what our powers are going to be after this."

Captain atom nodded.

"So," Donna raised an eyebrow, "give us a hint."

"Your powers," the Fates began in their unified voice, "will be; immortality, invulnerability, heat vision, freeze breath, microscopic vision, x-ray vision, enhanced senses, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, flight, immortality, energy absorption, matter creation, matter manipulation, reality manipulation, quantum field manipulation, and a connection to life in all its spectrums."

Connor whistled, "That's a lot of power to give two people, but I have another question. If all you need is connection to fate and quantum energy, why don't you four joined together?"

"Because neither one of us was made of earth, so we don't have the energy of the previous life entity, or the energy of the sun that is in you," Captain Atom said gesturing to the two respectively, "the power of the sun is the energy of one of the oldest stars, the vessel in which the voice of the primordial creator is stored. That energy, combined with all the other energies in your bodies will transform you into the new life entities."

The man made of light blue energy raised his shoulders. "There's also the fact that my body is made of pure quantum energy, it takes a flesh and blood body for what we're trying to do to work," he shook his head, "even though I could create a flesh and blood body, it would separate me from the quantum energy, which would make me useless."

The Fates spoke up, "You two are the only ones that can combine your energies and become a life entity without the weakness of having to find a vessel like the previous one, which makes you better guardians of life."

Connor inclined his head, "So, how do we do this?"

Captain Atom gestured to the stone altar, "Lie down there and let your power flow into the archway. Your power will act as a key and start the transformation."

Connor and Donna moved forward. Together they climbed up on the platform and lay down side-by-side, their hands clasped together. Taking a deep breath, they prepared to let their energy flow into the archway.

Donna turned towards the Fates, "What are you going to be doing while we are transforming?"

Captain Atom answered, "We are going to link our minds with yours and teach you how to use those powers."

Nodding, the two heroes closed their eyes and concentrated, visualizing their power reaching out of their bodies and flowing into the archway. Ribbons of light blue energy wafted off Connor's body, while tendrils of brilliant gold flowed off of Donna's. The two energies mingled together in the air before flowing into the archway.

The moment the energy crossed into the archway it flared a brilliant white. Pale energy erupted from the archway, encasing the altar and its occupants in an egg shape sphere.

Nodding is one, the three fates and Captain Atom spread out in a circle around the egg. Joining hands, they close their eyes. Multicolored beams of energy shot from their foreheads, creating a diamond shape as it struck the center of the egg, causing ripples of rainbow colored energy to dance along its pale surface.

Now joined with the egg, Captain Atom and the fates froze, stiff as statues.

A gentle wind blew through the clearing. Black horned squirrels and red birds peeked out of the forest, watching as the once-in-a-lifetime metamorphosis took place.

– **XX –**

Vandal Savage descended through a clear blue sky, the wind caressing his gray skin, his black eyes locked on a stone slab set into the African earth. White Gardenias littered the ground below him, filling the air with their waxy sent. In the center of their spiraling white petals sat three yellow squiggles that look like worms reaching up to the sky.

Back when this continent was a powerhouse, the immortal had been one of the few pale faced Kings. This part of Africa was his kingdom, back then magic ruled the world instead of science, and this spot was rich in the spiritual power of the afterlife. He now hoped to use that power to bring forth an avatar to usher in his new world.

The black metal boots of his new formfitting armor touched down in the center of the flowers, the moment the flowers came in contact with the armor they blackened and shriveled, filling the air with the smell of rotten plants.

Striding forward, the immortal ignored the dying plants around him. Kneeling down, he ran his armored fingers along the stone, causing it to slide back, the action filling the air with the sound of stone grinding on stone.

The smell of damp earth wafted from the rectangular hole.

Stepping down into the darkness, Vandal Savage flicked his wrist.

Florescent lights shimmered into existence above him, their pale white illuminating damp earth walls, covered in the light brown roots of the flowers above them.

The immortal grimaced, he could feel Nekron fighting him for control even with the small use of this new power, but he had been around for millennia. This was not the first time he had acquired power with a psychic catch.

Ruthlessly, he pushed Nekron to the back of his mind and continued down the path, his muscled arms swinging at his sides, the buzzing of the florescent lights filling his ears.

After a few minutes the tunnel gave way to a medium-sized square room with white tiles decorating the floor. Two columns stood seven feet apart, bronze basins of fire setting atop them.

Stretching forth his hands, the immortal concentrated. The space between the two columns shimmered like water.

Sweat beaded on his brow as Nekron roused again, beating against the walls of his mind. "Be silent you old relic," he snarled through clenched teeth, "Your time is done. The time of Vandal Savage is at hand."

There was a bright flash, electricity ran across the floor and a deafening roar echoed in the underground space, causing dirt to rain down from the ceiling.

A creature ten feet tall stood between the two pillars, it's shoulders brushing the two columns of white marble. It took a step forward, the bone protrusions coming out of its rock like skin grinding against the marble, sending white powder raining to the floor.

Its large three toed foot came down with a boom, the pointed spur on the back of its heel digging into the earth. It roared again, showing a mouthful of needle pointed teeth that would make a shark jealous, its red eyes locked on Vandal Savage with the hunger of a predator looking at its pray.

It raised a trashcan sized hand, its large fingers curved, the bony claws tipping each finger flashing in the light.

Vandal Savage raised a hand, a wind billowed to the room, pushing the creature back, the immortals voice resonated with power, "Doomsday, stop!"

Doomsday roared, struggling against the invisible force holding it in place.

"It appears that you are too much of a mindless beast to send out on a mission, I'll have to fix that."

Vandal Savage thrust his free hand forward. Doomsday glowed with a purple light and began to shrink.

– **XX –**

Batman stood between rows of computer terminals, staring out the large window of the watchtower watching the earth do its daily rotation around the sun.

"Anything going on?" Wonder Woman asked striding forward with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"No," Batman said taking one of the cups and nodding his thanks, "that's what's making me nervous"

Wonder Woman nodded slowly, her blue eyes narrowed, a frown on her red lips. "The calm before the storm."

Taking a sip of coffee, the Dark Knight stared out the window. "Any sign of Connor or Donna?" He asked after a moment.

Wonder woman shook her head, her long dark hair swaying, "No, and to be honest I'm getting a little worried."

A smirk twisted the Dark Knight's lips upward, "Don't worry, I don't think Connor would use anything in the fortress to get them sucked into the Phantom…"

Suddenly, the large window before them shattered, sending fragments of glass flying towards them.

Batman dived behind a U-shaped terminal, while Wonder Woman crossed her wristbands, white sparks flared off the metal as glass ricocheted in all directions.

Both saw Superman fly through the air, carving his way through the rectangular computer terminals in the center of the room.

Alarms began to blare, bathing the room in a red light as oxygen was sucked out the broken window. Large metal hatches slid slowly out of the frame, sealing off the hole.

Just before the window sealed, a gray blur shot into the room, floating gracefully to the floor.

Wonder Woman and Batman tensed, eyeing the creature before them.

It was six foot tall with gray skin the texture of rock. Small spikes protruded all over its head, larger ones stood up from its shoulders, four long thin needlelike spikes emerge from its knuckles.

Superman rolled to his feet, blood leaking from his lip, "Be careful, this thing strong and definitely not friendly."

"What is it?" Batman asked not taking his eyes off the creature. His black gloved hand drifted to the bright yellow utility belt around his waist.

Wonder woman flexed her fingers, her blue eyes narrowed she slowly slid one foot forward. "The only thing I know for sure is it's definitely male."

It cocked its head to the side, its red eyes watching them curiously.

Slowly, he turned his body from side to side, the lean muscles in his torso bulging under his rocky skin with the movement. His crimson eyes found the justice trio again. A familiar green glow burst to life on the spikes protruding from its knuckles, causing Superman to grimace and stumble backwards.

In the blink of an eye he was before The Man of Steel, the knuckles of his right hand buried into The Man of Steel's stomach. The last son of krypton hunched over his arm, his forehead touching the creature's muscular chest as he gagged from the strength behind the below.

The Man of Steel cried out as the glowing green spikes broke his skin. He staggered backwards, his eyes bloodshot, thick beads of sweat running down his face.

The creature went with him. With a sharp twist it broke the kryptonite laced spikes often his body.

The Man of Steel screamed in agony, his skin flushing a light green as he collapsed to the floor, his veins changed to a dark green color, pushing against his pale skin as the last remnants of his home world fed deadly radiation into his body.

"Doomsday," The Man of Steel whispered, recognition shining in his eyes just before he fell backwards slipping into unconsciousness.

With an enraged battle cry, Wonder Woman flew forward, the silver wristband on her right wrist flashing as she drew her arm back for a punch.

Doomsday blurred out of existence again, appearing above her in a heel drop, the three-inch bone spike protruding from his ankle pierced her back with a crack.

Wonder woman tumbled to the ground, temporarily paralyzed, her light blue eyes glazed over with pain, a growing patch of blood spreading across her lower back.

Staring down at wonder woman, the pointed ears on the side of doomsday's head twitched as the sound of something whizzing through the air caught his attention. Turning, the unstoppable creature saw to black bat shaped pieces of metal flying towards him.

Red beams shot from his eyes as he expended some of the energy he took from Superman, vaporizing the projectiles in a moment.

Glancing at the Dark Knight, the creature raised his left hand, a familiar black ring shining on its finger. A purple blast slammed into the Dark Knight with the force of a freight train, sending him flying against the far wall. He slammed into it hard enough to dent the metal, sliding to the floor in a boneless heap.

– **XX –**

Moments later, Doomsday flew through space, hauling three of the founding members of the justice league behind him in translucent black bubbles, the detonation of the watchtower lighting the sky at his back.

Small pieces of debris fell to earth, burning up in the atmosphere, while larger pieces were sucked into boom tubes, dark red portals that cut through space and time leading from one destination to another.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

Vandal Savage floated in the black expanse of space, the earth slowly rotating below him. His dark eyes scanned the wreckage left behind by the Watchtower. He glanced behind him to the hovering Doomsday with his three victims floating around him in a triangle formation, trapped inside their dark spheres.

Turning back towards the wreckage, the gray skinned immortal raised a death colored hand. The wreckage of the Watchtower converged together into a little liquid sphere of metal. Raising his other hand, Vandal slowly guided the junk left behind by previous space missions into the sphere.

Eyes twitching with the force in which Nekron was beating against the walls of his mind. Vandal Savage thrust both hands forward, propelling the sphere now the size of a football stadium towards the moon.

Closing in on the Moon's orbit, the orb began to change. It transformed into a large octagon with eight towers at each of its points, each one the size of a skyscraper. The towers were joined together by twenty foot sleek metal walls with thin grooves cut into them.

In the center of the octagon set a wide open space, its bottom filled with flat rectangular squares.

The new building slammed into the moon, sending pale dust flying into the vacuum of space. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the gray skinned immortal massaged his temple. With a grunt he shoved Nekron to the back of his mind and turned to face Doomsday. He gestured to three of the eight towers, "Put our friends in there."

Silently, Doomsday floated forward, the dark purple constructs containing Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman floating behind him. Each connected to the dark ring on his gray bone clawed ring finger by a thin stream of purple energy.

As Doomsday drew closer to the octagon, the tops of three towers on its left side slid open. Mechanical tentacles with long needles on the end that gleamed in the sunlight snaked out of the towers like serpents rising from a basket.

Bringing his hand forward, Doomsday guided the orbs towards the tentacles. The tentacles passed through the orbs, causing the purple energy to ripple.

Each member of the justice league winced as the needles pierced their skin, but only Wonder Woman was awake, glaring defiantly at Vandal Savage and the monster that defeated her, "I promise you," she said staring at both with her fists clenched as the tentacles dragged her and her friends towards the towers, "even if we are captured. The others will stop you, we will not give you earth without a fight."

Vandal Savage's dark gray lips twisted into a smile that showed his white teeth. He inclined his head to the warrior woman. "I hope you're right. Otherwise my takeover of earth would be boring."

When the three heroes disappeared into the towers, grooves etched into the walls that connected each of the eight towers flared to life with blue, gold, and gray light.

Nodding, Vandal Savage gestured to Doomsday, "Stay here and guard our guests. I will go retrieve someone else to capture the rest of the justice league for my plan."

Doomsday drifted forward, touching down on the pale soil of the moon. His new six foot tall three foot wide frame looking insignificant up against the tall twenty foot wall of the structure. Spinning on his heel, the unstoppable creature put his back to the wall, his red eyes staring at the slowly rotating earth unblinkingly.

Turning towards the earth, Vandal Savage drifted downwards, the incredible heat of the atmosphere sending his dark trenchcoat and long black hair flowing out behind him.

– **XX –**

Vandal Savage dropped into Earth's upper atmosphere, the rapid temperature change sending thick clouds of steam trailing behind his body.

Tilting his body, he angled it more to the left. Purple energy exploded around him, sending him blurring forward. Within moments, the immortal hovered over the place of his birth. The few gardenias left in this part of the African plain filled the air with a waxy sent. It mingled with the smell of decayed plants of those flowers he had touched the last time he was here.

Drifting lower, the large piece of gray stone in the middle of the field of white flowers slid back with a thought.

Vandal drifted closer, more of the white flowers drooped, fading into a dark brown under his presence. He drifted into the hole, the smell of damp earth filling his nose. The roots of the flowers above spread across the walls like vines.

He strode forward, the hum of the electric lights above him filling his ears. The roots spreading across the damp earth walls crumbled to ash at his passing.

Entering the medium-sized square chamber with the white tile floor, the immortals stretched his hands towards the pillars setting seven feet apart. The bronze basins of fire setting atop each pillar change slowly at their cores until they burned a deep black, signifying how far Vandal's power had grown since he was last here.

A smile spread across the immortals face when a tendril of fire shot from each basin, connecting in the center of the pillars. Stretching forth his hands, Vandal focused his attention on the black ball of fire about the size of a baseball now floating in between the pillars.

The air behind the fireball shimmered like water before fading away completely. A void of darkness with thousands of small pale white orbs representing alternate realities took its place.

Reaching out with his mind, Vandal Savage searched the multi-verse for his next soldier. His hand shook, Nekron beat on the walls of his mind. He could feel his mental barriers cracking.

All of a sudden, a white beam shot into the fireball from the void. The void snapped off like someone flipped a switch, fading away to reveal the damp earth walls of the chamber.

Vandal Savage lowered his arms, his broad shoulders slumping with the effort of keeping Nekron at bay. The fireball pulsed with white light for a few minutes before it began to grow and take on a humanoid shape standing at six feet tall.

The moment the humanoids feet touched the ground, the fire shattered like glass. Revealing a tall broad shouldered tan skinned man with close cropped carrot colored hair. His red eyes regarded Vandal, the veins on his wrist bulging beneath the dark green wristbands.

He took a step forward, his dark green pants squeaking slightly, the matching boots clicking on the tiles.

Wiping the hair out of his face, Vandal Savage raised his hand. A purple outlines surrounded the figure, freezing him in place.

The immortals skidded backwards as the creature absorbed the energy holding it, transforming it into his own. A smile twisted Vandal's face. "You are indeed a fascinating creature, Amazo. That is why I resurrected you from your distant future. You're the strongest version of yourself, and I have need of that strength."

With a flick of his free hand, a dark ring appeared on Amazo's finger. The android froze, the color bleaching out of his tan skin, transforming it into pale gray.

Vandal inclined his head, "Good, I'm glad we've come to an understanding," he lowered his hands, allowing Amazo to walk forward, "now here's what I want you to do."

The resurrected android stopped before him, his arms folded behind his back, his pointed ears twitching.

– **XX –**

John Jones, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Hawk girl sat at a square table. Each of them leaned forward with their elbows resting on the smooth silver colored metal.

"So," The Flash began his eyes dark behind his red mask. "What are we going to do? The watchtower is destroyed, and our friends captured."

Green Lantern's ring flared on his clenched fist, causing his eyes to glow a bright green, "Isn't it obvious, we're going to go to the moon and rescue our comrades. You don't leave a man behind enemy lines."

Hawk Girl a.k.a. Shiera Stewart glanced around the room, her gray eyes taking in the large computer screen at their backs, and the long square rectangular windows that looked out over the large pond in front of the Hall of Justice. Tucking a strand of pale red hair behind her ear, she laid both her slender hands on the handle of her mace, "As much as I would like to do that. How are we supposed to get up there? Not all of us can travel in space"

"There is still a javelin in the Hall of Justice hanger," John said, his red eyes taking in each of his friends, "however, with Doomsday guarding the device containing our friends, were going to need some help."

Flash nodded his head, "I'm certain each of us has some friends we could call in. I'm positive Supergirl would give up her search of cyborg Superman if she knew her cousin was in danger."

Green Arrow strode into the room Black Canary at his side, "You're all missing the obvious."

"And what is that?" John Stewart a.k.a. Green Lantern asked.

Green Arrow stopped right behind John. "We distract Doomsday, and send the kids into rescue Superman and the others."

Hawk girl flew to her feet, her chair clattering to the white tiles, "Absolutely not," she and Black Canary said at the same time.

Black Canary stared at her husband, her blue eyes narrowed, "There is no way I'm letting our daughter go up against something like Doomsday."

Hawk girl inclined her head, "Agreed, I don't want my son anywhere near that monster."

Green Lantern cleared his throat. "As much as I don't like the idea of putting my son in danger, having superheroes come to metropolis to help us would draw Vandal Savage's attention."

Hawk girl rounded on her husband, "You can't honestly say you want our son to be exposed to that monster?"

The Green Lantern slowly shook his head, "No, but strategically it's a good plan. Besides, with us keeping Doomsday distracted the kids should be in no danger."

Hawk girl opened her mouth to tell her husband just what she thought of his strategic plan when the roof exploded, sending large chunks of white marble and concrete raining down.

In an instant, Green Lantern was on his feet projecting a light green translucent bubble over his comrades.

Pale gray smoke obscured the night sky and the features of the humanoid shadow drifting towards them.

A sudden wind whipped through the building, blowing away the smoke, revealing Amazo drifting towards them, the full moon highlighting his gray skin. His red eyes locked on the remainder of the justice league shielded behind Green Lantern's translucent bubble.

"Well," Flash said staring up at Amazo drifting towards them, "I would say Vandal Savage doesn't want us rescuing our friends."

Green Arrow notched an arrow. Raising his bow, he took aim through the square sites mounted on the side, "Thanks for stating the obvious."

The Robin Hood based hero glanced at Green Lantern, "Drop the shield on three."

Green Lantern nodded, and the rest of the heroes tensed, "One… Two… Three."

The translucent green dome vanished, converted back into raw energy and sucked back into the ring. Gritting his teeth, Green Lantern fired the gathered energy out as a cylindrical blast.

Green Arrow fired his bow. The slick projectile soared through the air, pushed faster and harder than it normally would be by a sonic scream from Black Canary.

Amazo's red eyes watched the incoming attacks. Raising his fist, the dark ring on the androids finger flared purple, creating a dark purple bubble around him.

The Green Lantern blasts splashed harmlessly against it. While the arrow stopped in midair, reversed, and flew towards Black Canary.

Black Canary dived out of the way.

The arrow impacted the ground with enough force to crack the white tiles.

With a scream, Hawk girl slammed her Nth Metal mace into the bubble, its otherworldly energies cracking the protective sphere and pushing Amazo sideways.

Shiera raised her mace, white electricity crackling around the spikes. She brought it down, preparing to shatter the sphere once and for all.

Amazo glanced at her, his red eyes glowing white.

In an instant, dark clouds filled the room, rumbling with thunder, causing the whole room to shake. A bolt of lightning fired out of the clouds. It struck Hawk girl's mace, sending thousands of volts of electricity coursing through her body. Small white bolts arced between her teeth and out the tips of her wings, showing her skeleton to the rest of the league.

Her mouth flew open, and inhuman birdlike screech exploding from her throat. She plummeted towards the ground, white steam rising from her body.

"Shiera!" Green Lantern shouted flying forwards, his arms outstretched to catch her.

Martian man Hunter flew forward, his body becoming as insubstantial as a ghost. He was halfway through the translucent dark purple bubble when it winked out of existence.

Becoming solid again he reared back his fist for a punch. Driving it forward, he stumbled as Amazo phased out of existence.

Twisting his body, the androids slammed a kick into the Martian's temple, sending him flying towards the floor.

Raising his hand, glowing red intertwining circles encircling around the appendage, Amazo converted the air around Martian man Hunter into crystal, encasing the alien in an oval shape sphere made of diamond.

In an instant the crystal filled with a gel like liquid.

Martian man Hunter phased out of existence and was just about to phase through the crystal when the gel suddenly caught fire. He screamed. The age-old phobia put into his races DNA by the guardians of the universe thousands of years ago coming to the surface.

"John," Black Canary called out sprinting towards the crystal. Halfway there, she stumbled, images assaulting her mind. She collapsed on top of the crystal, her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Canary," Green Arrow called out, firing arrows as he sidestepped his way towards her.

The arrows froze halfway to their target. Rotating in midair, they flew back towards Green Arrow at twice the speed.

Distracted in an effort to get to his love, Green Arrow was not quite fast enough. He dodged one, but two pierced his thighs, one in each leg. He fell to the ground. A scream ripping from his throat, the points of the arrows protruding from the back of his thighs, scraping the white tile floor beneath him.

Flash shot forward. Leaping into the air, he drew back his fist. Only for Amazo to grab him by the face, the androids slammed him into the ground with enough force to explode the floor around them, sending bits of white tile flying through the air like shrapnel.

Straightening up, Amazo slung Flash's body across the room. It slammed into the far wall, cracking the thick marble, before sliding lifelessly to the floor.

Suddenly, multiple green spikes slammed into his body, driving him backwards.

Green Lantern made his way over to Green Arrow, Hawk girl cradled in his arms.

Green arrow glanced at Green Lantern, pain shining in his blue eyes behind his Domino mask. "I don't remember Amazo being this strong," he said through gritted teeth, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

Still firing spikes, Green Lantern adjusted Shiera, cradling her head against his shoulder, "If I had to guess, I would say this Amazo was sent to us by Vandal Savage. He obviously made some improvements."

Suddenly, the ring stopped firing spikes, and the light green energy in Green Lantern's eyes faded. Glancing down at the ring, the dark skin lantern cursed.

Grabbing Shiera's mace from her limp hands, John Stuart a.k.a. Green Lantern raised it, staring defiantly at the approaching android.

Green Arrow notched an arrow. Taking aim, he fired. The arrow sliced through the air, position to peers Amazo between the eyes.

The android blurred out of existence, appearing directly in front of them. The last thing the two heroes Saw was a pair of glowing red eyes, and then they knew no more.

Bending down, Amazo remove the ring from Green Lantern's finger. His black and green spandex outfit faded, leaving him in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

Raising his hands slowly, the rest of the members of the unconscious justice league floated into the air. Snapping Green Arrow's bow in half with a stomp of his foot, he lowered the members of the justice league to the ground, positioning them all in a straight line.

Forming a dark purple bubble around his enemies out of his will, Amazo pulled the justice league into the air. Hauling them behind him by a thin stream of purple energy, he pulled them higher. The wrecked remains of the Hall of justice standing tall below them, jagged holes in its roof open to the night air.

He never noticed the blinking red light on the Hall of justice computer.

– **XX –**

Robin, Kid flash, Artemis, and War Hawk stared at the scene on the large square computer screen in front of them, their eyes wide, and their mouths hanging open.

Kid Flash gazed around at his friends, "What are we going to do now?"

Suddenly, an oval-shaped portal opened behind them causing the teens to spin around. The teens stared at the portal, their shoulders tense. A warm breeze filled the wide open space around them, filled with the smells of summer and Birdsong.

Two familiar people emerged from the portal, their white hair ruffled by the warm wind. Their golden eyes flicked to each person, a soft smile spreading across their lips, "I think it's obvious what we do, Kid Flash," the male said, raising a white spandex covered fist. "we go get our family back."

Cautiously, Artemis took a step forward, her blue eyes scanning the white spandex covering the duo's muscular frames, "Donna, Connor?"

Connor nodded.

Within moments, the duo was surrounded by their friends, wide smiles on their faces as they patted their missing friends on the back.

Questions bombarded the duo from all directions.

Donna raised a slender hand covered in a white glove, "We'll explain everything later, right now we have a family to rescue"

– **XX –**

Amazo floated through the black expanse of space, hauling the bubble containing the rest of the justice league behind him. He hovered above the octagon shaped structure and gestured with his ring hand, the bubble broke into six smaller bubbles. Five of the bubbles floated towards the five remaining towers. Tentacles rose from the towers to hook to each member of the justice league. A hissing sound accompanied the cables biting into the flesh of the captured heroes.

The moment they were plugged in green, gold, brown, and white energy flared to life in the grooves etched into the walls connecting the eight towers.

Gesturing towards the center of the octagon, the bubble containing Green Arrow floated towards the smooth metal in the center. On the approach of the Robin Hood themed hero, the smooth metal in the center broke into segments. A table rose from the darkness, shackles gleaming in the light of the sun.

Once Green Arrow was close enough, the bubble popped and the hero fell onto the table, shackles instantly closing around his wrists and ankles. Round tubes the size of water hoses rose out of the darkness, needles at their ends glistening in the light.

As one they stabbed into his body, the pain snapping him awake. He stared at Amazo his chest heaving from the pain in his legs. "What are you doing? Why have you captured us?"

"I'm afraid he won't answer you," Vandal Savage said drifting down from above, his muscular arms crossed over his chest, his dark leather trenchcoat billowing in the artificial atmosphere of the moon.

Green Arrow turned, glaring defiantly at Vandal Savage, "Then you answer me."

Turning his back on him, the immortal gestured with his fingers. The moon began to rotate until the octagon and its eight towers were pointing at the earth like some kind of giant gun, "I'm afraid I won't need to."

Clenching his fist multicolored beams of energy shot from the towers. While a large white beam shot from the center of the octagon. Green Arrow screamed, but it was only heard by his enemies.

Amazo and Doomsday watched with emotionless expressions as the beams hit the earth satellites, creating a ring of multicolored energy around the planet, before sending them down to earth in specific locations.

A dark smile spread across Vandal Savage's face as he felt the pull on his power. Nekron hammered in his mind, but for once the immortal paid no attention. In his mind's eye he could see his descendants over his millennia rising from their graves, empowered by the powers of the justice league. Finally, after millennia of waiting and planning, the house of Savage would rise.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

Connor fell backwards, his clothes changing. By the time he landed on the couch, the new entity of life was wearing a white T-shirt, white denim pants, and matching shoes.

Artemis moved over to one of the smaller computers lining the circular brown stone walls. Hitting a few buttons, laser beams shot down from circular metal orbs mounted high on the wall and scanned the newly arrived duo.

After scanning the results, the female archer inclined her head slowly to Robin.

Robin's shoulders relaxed and his hand drifted away from his belt.

Ignoring the buy play between his two teammates, Connor laid his arms across the back of the couch. His head swiveled from side to side, his golden eyes taking in the room.

"So," he asked turning away from the dark brown stone walls with cylindrical stadium lights mounted around a circular skylight, giving certain places in the room a spotlight effect. "Where are we? I thought you guys would've been in the Hall of justice."

Kid Flash shook his head, his red hair swaying back and forth. "You guys have missed a lot. We are in the justice league's first headquarters, a place called Mount Justice."

War Hawk stepped forward, his dark green eyes narrowed, and his gauntlet covered hands clenched into fist. "I'll say, where the hell of you guys been the world's gone to Vandal Savage."

Floating up from the couch, Connor took a step forward, his white tennis shoes squeaking on the polished granite floor. "On another planet, getting transformed and trained to deal with the real threat powering Vandal Savage."

Rex's metal boots glided across the floor as he took a step backwards. He inclined his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I suppose that is a good enough reason to go missing."

Robin folded his arms behind his back, his gray eyes staring into Connor's gold. "So, who is the real power behind Vandal Savage?"

Donna moved over to stand beside Conner, "A dark being of death known as Nekron." Over the next hour, the female entity of life filled their friends in on what they learned from Captain Atom and the fates, with Connor occasionally chipping in.

After she finished, Artemis tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "What's the plan?"

"The same plan as before," Connor said. "We go to the moon and free our parents. Then Donna and I take on Vandal Savage."

"What are the rest of us supposed to do while you…?" The boy wonder was cut off when the large computer behind the teens switched on to a news channel. A panicked man with short brown hair and gray eyes filled the screen. Pale smoke drifted in the air behind him.

"This is Jay Brockman reporting from downtown Metropolis. What appear to be zombies have swarmed the city." The camera shifted to show a zombie in the famous blue jacket of a union soldier lift a police cruiser over his head, it's red and blue lights still flashing.

Police fired at him, but he became intangible, still holding the car over his head. The bullets flew through his ghostlike body. Yellow sparks flaring to life as they ricocheted off concrete and cars.

With a flick of his skeletal wrist, the soldier threw the car at the cops, forcing them to dive out of the way.

The car slammed to the ground with a crunch of glass and screeching metal, its four tires pointing up to the sky.

The bony union soldier became tangible again, zipping away so fast that the camera only caught a blur.

The camera shifted back to Jay, "With Metropolis turning into a horror movie. We have to ask ourselves, where is the justice league?"

Robin hit a button on the computer's keyboard, causing the giant fifty inch screen to go dark. He turned back to the team, his eyes hardened behind his Domino mask. "I guess I know what will be doing."

Connor shared a look with Donna. Together they nodded. In unison, they took a step forward, drawing the rest of the team's attention.

Twitching her fingers, Donna's long white hair formed into a braided ponytail. "Connor and I can sense the zombies from here. They are being empowered by the energies of the justice league."

Connor took over, his eyes scanning each one of his friends. "If you're going to fight them, you're going to need some upgrades."

Kid Flash eyed them warily, shifting from foot to foot. "What do you mean by upgrades?"

In answer, Connor thrust his hand forward. White lightning struck Kid Flash, forcing the rest of the team to close their eyes.

When they opened them again, the flash was wearing a dark red spandex suit with the stylized white lightning bolt in the center. White lightning bolts accented the top of the red gloves covering his forearms and the top of the red boots reaching his mid-calf.

Flexing his hands, Kid Flash looked down at himself. White bolts of electricity snaked around his body. "What did you do? I feel different."

A smirk turned one corner of Connor's lips upward. "I removed the impurities in the process that made you Kid Flash. You are now as fast as the Flash," his smirk widened, "maybe even a bit faster."

Donna stepped forward, her braided ponytail swinging. With a snap of her fingers, war Hawk fell to his knees, his metal wings falling away as familiar gray wings burst from his back.

With a grunt the Thanagarian hybrid rose to his feet, green energy dancing along his fingers. He turned to Donna, "What did you do?"

"I awakened the full benefits of your Thanagarian heritage and brought out the latent Green Lantern abilities in your cells."

Rex's now glowing green eyes locked with Donna's. "Are you telling me I can now make energy constructs like my dad?"

"Yes, Green Lantern powers alter the DNA. However, the guardians put a block on that gene so that there wouldn't be a lot of people running around with the ability to make energy constructs. I remove that block, but unlike Green Lantern who draws his powers from a much larger source. Your powers will be coming from your own body, so you will be drawing on a finite reserve, but the more you use the powers, the bigger your reserves should get."

Walking forward, Connor stopped before Artemis and gently poked her in the forehead. A gentle breeze swirled up around her body, whipping her blonde hair around her.

"You had a latent meta-human gene that wasn't going to show up until you had children. I awakened it. You now have the ability to control air currents."

Together, Connor and Donna turned to Robin. They stared at him for a long moment, before shaking their heads. "He doesn't have any latent meta-human genes for us to awaken, and it would be too dangerous for us to mess with his DNA to give him powers, but maybe we can try something different."

Striding forward, they each placed a hand on Robin shoulder. Liquid red metal flowed from beneath their hands, covering Robin's body, forming into a second skin.

Stepping back, they watched as the metal took on a plated look. Blue lights shone in the eyes of the armor, and a glowing white blue bat symbol appeared on his chest.

Smiling, the duo spoke is one, "We give you, Redwing."

The Robin turned Redwing twisted at the waste, revealing the glistening black mesh hidden beneath the metal plates. "What is this?"

"Since you didn't have a latent meta-human gene," Connor began, "Donna and I created the most advanced battle suit on earth for you."

The helmet covering Redwing's face split open like a clamshell, sinking into the armor. A grateful smile twisted Robin's lips, "Thanks guys, but why Redwing."

"In the future, you will break away from Batman to become your own hero. During that time, you will go by the name Nightwing. We just thought with our adjustment, Redwing would be a nice fit," Donna answered.

Connor picked up the explanation. "The armor will respond to your thoughts, so if you don't like anything about it, it can also change to suit your preference, or needs."

No sooner than Connor finish speaking, the red of the armor faded to a deep black, the dark black mesh in between the joints of the plated armor turned a dark red, but the glowing blue white bat symbol in the center of his chest stayed.

The helmet closed back over Robin's head, with a short pair of pointy ears poking out from the top. "No offense guys, but I was trained to work from the shadows, so I think black wall suit my needs better. Plus, I kind of like Nightwing better."

Connor shrugged, "Fine with us. Now let's go kick some zombie ass."

Kid Flash zoomed up the wall and out of the mountain skylight, blue lightning trailing behind him.

Artemis followed after him, a tornado spinning around her waist.

With a mighty beat of his new wings, Rex took to the air, a light green aura hugging his body.

Clicking his heels together, blue fire launched Nightwing into the air.

Joining hands, Connor and Donna disappeared in a white flash.

– **XX –**

Connor and Donna appeared in the middle of Main Street Metropolis, the rest of Young Justice flying in seconds later to hover behind them.

Fire billowed out from the front of stores lining both sides of the street, the broken glass in the windows glittering on the ground. Screams filled the air. The sound muffled by thick black smoke filled with the scent of burning tires and gas.

Zombies marched through the streets in blue union garb, gray flesh spreading across their bones with each step. The hood of a police car crumpled as a zombie landed on its hood. It scuttled across the metal like a spider, its bony joints clicking together.

War Hawk flew forward, two glowing green machine gun barrels appearing on either side of him. The tat, tat of their fire filled the air.

Glowing green translucent bullets slammed into the closest zombie, driving him off the car hood.

The sound of war Hawk's gunfire seemed to snap the rest of the team out of their daze.

Artemis flew into the air, a tornado of when spinning around her legs, pulling the smoke and fumes up with her.

Kid Flash zoomed through the city, blue lightning trailing behind him. He punched spin kicked and tackled zombies out of the way, sending them flying in all directions.

Nightwing flew forward, fire light reflecting in his black armor. Flicking his wrist downwards, rockets shot out from beneath plates on his wrist. A foot away from the closest zombie, they exploded throwing nets over the undead.

– **XX –**

Together, Connor and Donna thrust their hands forward. A ripple exploded out from their bodies. In an instant, all the damage caused by the zombies was repaired. The fires winked out of existence, glass flew back into Windows, and car straightened out, returning to their previous positions. Ripples of white energy moved along the street, repairing the broken asphalt.

When the wave of reality altering energy slammed into zombies, the duo of life frowned. Images of the justice league screaming in pain bombarded the forefront of their minds.

They watched as the zombies flew backwards, Vandal Savage's own reality altering energy not allowing them to be returned to their graves. Just before they hit buildings, their bodies faded out of existence like ghosts, allowing them to slip through walls as if they weren't even there.

Within moments, the undead emerged from the buildings, phasing through the roofs like spirits. They hovered above the city, their eyes shining a familiar red as color returned to their skin and air filled their lungs.

As one, red beams flew from their eyes.

A translucent blue bubble appeared around Nightwing, reflecting the beams up into the air.

Artemis blurred to the side, dropping lower to dodge her attacker's beams. Thrusting her fist forward, the female archer slammed a tornado of air into her zombie, sending it flying high.

Kid Flash ran up a building, blue lightning trailing behind him. Leaping off the building, he appeared above the zombie. Performing a spin kick in midair, he slammed his heel into the undead with enough force to explode it into meaty chunks.

As the gore rained down to the streets, it began to pull itself back together. Within moments a living union soldier knelt in the middle of the street glaring up at the two teenage superheroes.

Standing to his feet, the union soldier opened his mouth. A familiar sonic scream exploded from his throat, shaking the buildings and shattering glass.

War Hawk slammed his hands together, causing to translucent green hands to mimic his actions, crushing the union soldier to pulp.

The bloody lump of flesh fell to the ground, only to pull itself back together and rise to his feet again.

– **XX –**

Eyes glowing orange, Connor and Donna concentrated. Orange intersecting rings appeared around union soldiers. Greystone began to grow across their flesh. Within moments, four stone statues fell to the ground, shattering on impact.

Connor turned, his features transforming back to normal. His white hair faded back into blonde, his gold eyes turned a bright blue, and a black leather jacket formed over his white clothes.

Reaching out with his mind, the young hybrid connected with the closest union soldier. Words in Vandal Savage's voice echoed through his mind.

 _Destroy the cities. Wipe them clean, so that the new order of Savage can rise out of the ashes._

Pulling himself free of the undead soldiers mind, Connor placed two fingers on either side of his head, massaging his temples. The energy animating these things was now his very opposite. Just making mental contact with them gave him a splitting migraine.

The pieces of the stone soldiers became fleshy mud and joined back together. The union soldiers rose to their feet, blurring throughout the city at superspeed. Buildings exploded, sending dust, brick, and glass flying through the air.

Donna's hair flashed to black, her dark braided ponytail flowed down her left shoulder, resting on her breast. Concentrating, her blue eyes glowing with power, domes of white energy appeared around every living being still on Main Street.

Unfortunately, the shields acted as a funnel driving the heat and fire towards the heroes.

A wall of fire slammed into Nightwing, driving him sideways. "This isn't working," he said regaining his balance, "their just healing from anything we do."

"You can thank the energy of Martian man Hunter for that," Connor said turning to Donna. A smile twitched the hybrid's lips, "I see I'm not the only one that changed my looks."

Donna threw out her hand, beads of sweat running down the side of her face. "Well, you know white hair and golden eyes just weren't my thing." Ropes of golden energy wrapped around the closest union soldiers. With a flick of her wrist, the transformed Amazon whipped the ropes towards the ground, slamming the union soldiers into the earth hard enough to crack the pavement.

"I'm glad that you guys of change back into a form I recognize, but right now we have zombies attacking the city, and I need you to focus!" War Hawk grunted, as the emerald glow of his new lantern powers faded.

Reaching around, the Thanagarian hybrid pulled the nth metal sword Connor had given him from his back. "Connor, Donna, you guys need to stop this at the source while we hold Vandal's descendants here."

"We can't leave you guys without help," Donna countered. "There are too many descendants, and you're still getting used to your powers."

"So, use your new power to bring Supergirl from wherever she is," Kid Flash said running circles around union soldiers, causing them to be picked up by a red tornado.

With his new speed, the teen speedster used his own winds to hop up the tornado and punch each soldier, sending them flying out of the tornado with the force of a meteor.

The descendants of Savage flew through the city, slamming into buildings. Thick clouds of dust exploded up from the buildings, obscuring the broken bodies.

Connor shook his head. "I can't do that right now, mom is in the middle of battling the citizens of Argo city, who have been turned into cyborgs by cyborg Superman." He glanced up in thought while punching a union soldier so hard his head came off.

The head tore away from the neck with a spray of blood, leaving behind a ragged stump with a bit of spine sticking out. The soldier stumbled backwards, blindly groping for his head.

"Is it just me or are these things becoming more alive?" He shook his head. "Never mind summoning mom does give me an idea." Thrusting his hand forward, the kryptonian hybrid opened an oval-shaped portal.

Out of the portal strolled what look like an older version of Supergirl with shoulder-length blonde hair. A long sleeve white swimsuit clung to her tall tan frame.

She stared down at the white gloves adorning her hands with wide blue eyes. Her red lips forming into a perfect O of surprise.

Galatea, Connor murmured softly.

The blonde's head snapped up. Her blue eyes locking with Connor's own light blue.

"Do you know who I am?"

The whole world seemed to freeze, hanging on the answer to that question.

Galatea stared at him for a long moment. She took one step forward, before falling to her knees with a scream. A decades worth of memories flooded into her mind from her connection to Supergirl.

Ignoring the descendants of Savage charging forward, Connor dropped to his knees, his arms encircling his birth mother. "Galatea, Galatea, mom, can you hear me?"

Donna stepped in front of him. Thrusting her hands forward, the transformed Amazon fired two beams of pure solar energy into the charging union soldiers.

The searing heat of the blast melted the asphalt underneath it and burned holes through abandoned cars.

The soldiers vanished within a bright flash of golden light, dark ashes falling to the ground in their wake.

The scent of burned bodies hung heavy on the air, making Donna's mouth water unpleasantly.

Placing two fingers of his free hand on Galatea's temples, the young hybrid's eyes glowed golden. For the next few minutes, he helped her sort through the information flooding her mind from her connection with Supergirl. Once that was done, he transferred the memories he had gleaned from Doctor Hamilton after absorbing Hector Hammond's powers.

Galatea's eyes rolled beneath squeezed shut lids as her kryptonian brain sorted through the information. After what seemed like an eternity, her eyes fluttered open. "You," she whispered with images of her father taking an egg from her comatose body playing in her mind. "Are my son, Connor."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 **Chapter 20**

Connor rose to his feet, sitting Galatea down as he did so. Standing up, Galatea only came to Connor's chin.

Looking into his mother's light blue eyes, the young hybrid asked, "Mother, do you know why I brought you back?"

Galatea glanced behind her son. She watched as a boy, who she now recognized as Rex thanks to Connors memory download cleaved a union soldier in half with his Thanagarians sword.

The two halves fell to the ground with a plop blood pooling from both. Within moments of hitting the ground, gray steam began to rise off the body as it transformed back into dust and bone.

Galatea glanced at her son with an eyebrow raised, "I didn't know Thanagarian metal could disrupt the powers of a Lantern."

Connor's lips twitched, "I think it mostly depends on the will of the user, but I don't think Rex did either."

Galatea glanced back at the downed union soldier just in time to see its skeleton crumbled to ash. Looking back at Connor, she put her feet together and folded her arms behind her back. "You resurrected me to help," she gestured around her, "with the zombie problem," she stared into his eyes, "but what I don't get is why? Why me, after everything I've done why give me another chance?"

Glancing at Donna to make sure she was still keeping the union soldiers off their backs, Connor watched her smash one in the face, sending it flying away like a rocket. It slammed into a billboard, sending chunks of metal and wood raining down on top of it in a clatter that reverberated through the broken streets.

Taking a step forward, the young hybrid placed his hands on his mother's shoulders. "I brought you back because you never had a chance to decide who you were going to be. Cadmus made you into a weapon, just like they tried to do with me, but now you have a chance to be something more, so you have to decide, will you go back to following the orders of a dead organization, or will you make your own path."

Galatea looked away. "How can you trust me enough to give me a choice like this after all the horrible things I've done?"

Taking her chin in his thumb and pointer finger, Connor turned her head back to face him. "You are my mother. If I can't trust you then who can I trust?"

"Connor," Donna called from behind them. "I know this is a touching family moment," she spin kicked a zombie in the ribs, sending it flying through a clothing store window with a shattering of glass, "but you guys really need to hurry this up."

Snorting, Connor inclined his head, "You heard the lady, mother. What will it be?"

Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Galatea nodded slowly. "I think I'll forge my own path."

Smiling, Connor took her small hand in both of his. "In that case," a bright light enveloped her body. When it cleared Galatea was wearing a skintight black costume. A triangle was cut in the center of the suit, showing quite a bit of cleavage. A silver cape brushed the ground behind her.

Glancing over the suit, Connor shook his head. With a poke the colors changed, the suit was now white with a red cape

Turning her wrist, Galatea watched the dark blue wristbands decorating each wrist catch the light. "What did you do?"

Smoothing out the Cape draped over her shoulders, Connor smiled. "With your new life, you need a new superhero identity. Yet it has to be something different from Supergirl, or Superman."

Placing his thumb under his chin in thought, Connor glanced upwards. "I was thinking something like, Power Woman."

"Power Woman," Galatea repeated. Slowly, a smile spread across her features, "I like it."

"I'm glad."

The young hybrid stepped aside and gestured to the streets full of resurrected union soldiers, "Now why don't you go show the world what Power Woman can do."

Pulling the calf high red boots in bordered with dark blue around the edges to make sure they were on her feet, Galatea ground her high heel into the broken asphalt, making it crunch.

Dropping into a crouch, a slow smile spread across the female kryptonian's face, "Gladly." She shot forward, her short blonde hair and red cape flowing behind her. With a roar she clotheslined two soldiers at once, creating a sonic boom that shattered more of the street and bent light posts.

The union soldiers cartwheeled through the air.

In a blur of motion, Power Woman was behind her targets, slamming their heads together with enough force to make them explode like watermelons. Blood and brain matter flew on the air, splattering on the asphalt.

Rotating her body, the female kryptonian slammed her leg into the soldier's waist, causing them to follow their heads examples.

The team watched in amazement as a white and red blur decimated the resurrected union soldiers within moments. Even going so far as to incinerate the bloody mess she was leaving behind with her heat vision so they couldn't reform.

When the last zombie vanished in a blast of crimson light, Kid Flash turned to his friends. "Does anyone else feel pathetic? I mean she made that look easy."

Artemis smirked, her eyes following the older kryptonian's movements. "Well she certainly does live up to her name."

Sliding his sword onto his back, Rex eyed Galatea as she sauntered towards them. "Well, she does have more experience than we do, and she's probably better trained than Connor," the Thanagarian hybrid turned to Donna and Connor, "I think you guys can go take care of Vandal Savage, we've got everything covered now."

Nightwing placed a hand to his head, "It's not over yet guys. I'm getting reports of zombies attacking every major city in the world. We may have cleaned out metropolis, but we've still got plenty of work to do."

"Then let's go do it," Power Woman said stopping before them, eyeing her sharp nails.

Connor flicked his hand, causing reality to shimmer like heat haze. Streetlights straightened, cars returned to their previous position, glass flew back into Windows, and asphalt return to one smooth piece of road.

When the shimmer faded, Galatea took a deep breath of air. "I don't think the metropolis air has been this clean since the 1940s."

Kid Flash looked around him at the gleaming cars and sparkling trash cans. "How would you know how clean the air was in the 1940s?"

Galatea raised her shoulders. "I'm making an assumption."

One corner of Kid Flash's lips twitched. "You know what they say about assuming."

"Ha, ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh," snorted Artemis.

Ignoring the buy play of his teammates, Connor turned to Donna.

"Are you ready to stop Vandal Savage?"

"Good luck," Galatea whispered as Rex conjured a translucent green bubble around them.

Connor inclined his head. "Thanks, but I won't need it, I've got one of the best people around to watch my back."

At Donna's nod, the duo of life shot into the air. A red aura enveloping their bodies as they reached the atmosphere within seconds.

Heads angled upward, the two transformed heroes kept their eyes locked on to the sky, their enhanced vision giving them a clear view of Vandal Savage hovering far above the earth.

– **XX–**

Vandal Savage floated above the earth in the black expanse of space, his coal black eyes reflecting the thousands of his children scouring the earth in an effort to destroy its major cities. Off to the side his octagonal device continued shooting a white beam into the earth's satellites, causing them to send smaller beams to specific locations.

Sensing a presence, he turned his head ever so slightly. Connor and Donna filled an eye each, both of them surrounded by a red aura of heat.

Moving beside his machine, Vandal Savage gestured with his free hand. The screams of his captors filled his ears, but he ignored them, keeping his eyes locked on his approaching enemies. "Take care of them."

Amazo and Doomsday obediently floated forward with blank eyes.

– **XX –**

Donna and Connor broke the atmosphere. Both floated above the earth, the hair floating around their heads like crowns in the zero gravity.

Their heads snapped around, their eyes focusing on the charging Amazo and Doomsday.

"You take Amazo, I've got Mr. spiky." With that said, Connor began angling himself towards Doomsday.

Eyes glowing white with power, Donna shot forward a thin white aura outlining her body. Her hands clenched into fists and her dark hair flowed behind her like a banner.

Flexing his fingers, Connor formed a triangle out of his hands. With a thought, the young hybrid began pulling starlight into the center of the triangle. Before long, white flames of starlight energy danced around his body.

With his lips twisting into a smirk, Connor released the energy in a concentrated beam.

The silent beam cut through space, the vacuum of the void absorbing all sound.

The beams slammed into Doomsday, the creature making no move to avoid it. It pushed the gray skinned creature backwards, peeling the bony spikes off his body.

With a roar he slammed his bony knuckles into the energy, causing it to disperse in all directions in a cloud of white embers.

Cracking his neck, the young hybrid angled his body, so that his left arm was extended towards Doomsday. Keeping his thumb extended, he made a come here gesture with his fingers.

Flashing his serrated teeth in a bloodthirsty smile, Doomsday leapt forward. His bone clawed tipped fingers curved as he closed the distance between him and his prey.

Leaning backwards, Connor dodged a swipe of the curved claws. Bringing his foot up, he kicked Doomsday's extended arm forcing it upward. Bringing his leg down, he twisted his hips, bringing his other leg up in a roundhouse kick that caught doomsday in the temple, sending him flying sideways.

– **XX –**

Donna flew forward, an aura of white energy shrouding her body. Her glowing white eyes locked on to Amazo. A foot from him, red beams flew from the androids eyes.

Donna swerved to the side, dodging the beams, only to have a black battering ram made of purple energy slam into her. At the last second, the transformed Amazon crossed her arms. The battering ram slammed into her crossed arms, pushing her back through the vacuum of space.

White energy danced around her arms like fire. With a yell, she forced the battering ram upwards. In a blur of motion she was inside Amazo's defenses, slamming a fist into his stomach. He hunched over from the blow, but his face stayed emotionless.

Bringing her knee up, Donna slammed it into his chin, sending him flying high. With a gesture of her free hand, a beam of pure solar energy shot from the sun, slamming into the androids back.

For an instant, flesh burned away, showing the metal frame hidden beneath the androids human façade. Then it phased like a ghost, causing the solar energy to shoot through it.

With another gesture, Donna sent the beams circling around, hurtling towards the octagon structure on the moon. Before it could even get close to the device, it ricocheted off a black dome in a flash of purple light.

Amazo charged forward, his glowing red eyes locked on Donna.

As the android closed the distance between them, Donna's transformed eyes caught sight of minuscule cracks in the black ring adorning Amazo's hand. When the android drew back his fist for a punch, Donna mirrored his action.

There fist slammed together hard enough to create a shockwave throughout space. The ring on Amazo's finger shattered, the black fragments scattering throughout the black vacuum around them.

Color returned to Amazo's face. His pointed ears twitched and his head swiveled to stare at Savage before rotating to take in Donna.

Donna met his red eyes, her own flashing gold for just a moment as she used her new powers to connect herself to Hector Hammond's life force in order to use his telepathic powers to skim the latest memories from Amazo's mind.

Even though he was in android, Doctor Ivan Amazo based his brain off of humans, so it was easy for Donna to read how Amazo had come to earth.

– **XX –**

Suddenly, she was in a dark void, surrounded by pale white orbs the size of softballs. She was hurtling towards the rectangular opening. She could just make out Vandal Savage standing a few feet in front of it, his arms crossed behind his back.

Time sped forward. She was outside the void, the smell of damp earth filling her nose. Her footsteps echoed on the white tiles beneath her feet. She walked between two columns setting seven feet apart. Vandal Savage was telling her that he had need of her skills, that she was the most powerful Amazo in the multi-verse.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out two braziers of fire setting atop the column she had walk through. Black fire caused the bronze basins to glow a cherry red.

Tired of hearing the immortal talk, Donna took a step forward. Her fingers twitched at her sides and her ears filled with the sounds of a thousand voices. Anticipation filled her being. She was in a new world a world where she could once again prove that she was the strongest being ever to exist.

Maybe this time she wouldn't kill her opponents. It would be more fun to give them a chance to get stronger. Maybe she could figure out how this world's Vandal Savage brought her here, and she could travel to other universes.

Suddenly her body froze, outlined in purple energy. On instinct her body absorbed the otherworldly power, copying it and turning it into her own.

With a scowl on her face, she continued forward with more purpose in her stride.

Scowling in irritation, the immortal waved his hand.

There was a flash of purple light. Donna looked down at her hand, finding a black ring on her finger. As she stared at it, she felt herself sinking into darkness.

The scene shifted.

Donna saw herself attacking the justice league and bringing them to Vandal Savage. She watched as the immortal created his device from the remains of the watchtower. Afterwards he directed her to place the members of the justice league in the eight towers that said at the octagon's points.

The screams of the justice league filled her ears as their very energy was used to resurrect Vandal Savage's descendants.

– **XX –**

With a blink Donna was back in the black expanse of space, staring at Amazo as he closed the distance between them. Raising her hand, the Amazon pushed her palm forward, her fingers splayed out.

"Wait a minute, do you really want to keep fighting me," she raised an eyebrow, "I mean after all Vandal Savage is the one that took control of you and forced you to act as his puppet."

Amazo's ears twitched. Slowly, he turned his red eyes to stare at Vandal Savage. Then he looked back at Donna, he repeated this process several times, before finally turning in the direction of Vandal Savage. With a snarl, the android charged forward, a familiar purple aura surrounding his body.

"I can't believe that worked."

Cracking her knuckles, Donna tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and shot off in the direction of Connor.

– **XX –**

Connor raised his arm to take a punch from Doomsday on his forearm. He winced as the bones spikes jutting out of each knuckle dug into his skin. Slamming a foot into the unstoppable creature's chest, the kryptonian hybrid sent him flying backwards.

Looking down at his arm, Connor watched as the wound sealed shut, leaving behind dried blood as the only evidence there had ever been one there.

In moments, the dried blood faded, and the holes in his clothes disappeared, leaving him looking as if he had never been in a fight.

"So, how's it going?" Donna asked stopping beside him.

Connor shook his head, "Not good, no matter what I hit him with, Doomsday just keeps on coming."

Eyes glowing red, Connor released a blast of heat vision. The beams flew from Connor's eyes, slamming into doomsday with enough force to drive him towards the sun.

The sun's gravity grabbed the creature, pulling him towards its fiery depths.

Doomsday screamed as large gouts of flames disintegrated his arms and legs.

"There, I've bought us a few minutes, but he's going to break free of the sun," the kryptonian hybrid shook his head, "how do you stop something that can survive the sun?"

"I have to admit, Doomsday is impressive, but then again this is the creature that killed Superman, if only temporarily. What about breaking Savage's control, if we can't kill him, can we at least make sure Savage can't use him?"

Lips twisting downward, Connor shook his head, "That would actually make the situation worse. To use Doomsday as a weapon, Savage actually gave him a rudimentary mind. If we turn him back to the way he was, he will just be a mindless killing machine, going throughout the universe killing anything alive until there's nothing left. As the new guardians of life, I don't think we can allow that."

"So, what do we do?"

"I have an idea, but I don't think it will stop him permanently."

"Well, we can't keep fighting him forever."

Nodding, Connor stretched forth his hand. With a force of will, he changed the composition of the stars around them. They were still made of light, but now they had the texture of the stuff inside lava lamps. They floated around the duo in the blackness of space as ever-changing blobs of light.

With an inhuman snarl, Doomsday glowing yellow from the energy of the sun charged. He thrust his arms forward, bones spikes growing out of the top of his wrists.

"Oh, great I think we just made him stronger." With a mental push, the male entity of life sent his transmuted stars flying towards Doomsday.

They stuck to the immortal creature like gum as he charged towards Connor.

Concentrating, veins bulging out around his head from the effort, the kryptonian hybrid transformed the very atoms that made the stars into diamond.

By the time the unstoppable creature reached Connor, he had transformed into a statue of pure diamond.

Letting his blue eyes scan his work, Connor found the one weak spot all diamonds have. Drawing back his fist, he slammed it into that weak spot, shattering Doomsday into a thousand glittering pieces.

For a moment, Connor and Donna just stood there watching the glittering rocks float in the vacuum of space.

Donna shook her head, a light smile tugging at her lips. "Well I don't think he's coming back from that."

Watching the pieces with narrowed eyes, Connor dispersed them with a gesture, sending them to the far reaches of the universe. "I wouldn't be so sure, I mean this is Doomsday we're talking about, but it would definitely be harder for him to come back."

Squaring his shoulders, Connor ran a hand through his blonde hair while turning in the direction of the moon. "But we'll worry about that later. Right now, we have a mad immortal to stop."

Inclining her head, Donna shot towards the moon with Connor following close behind her. "I left Amazo to distract Vandal Savage, but I don't know how much we can trust an android, so we better hurry."

– **XX –**

Amazo slipped through the purple dome surrounding Vandal Savage's device, causing its surface to ripple like water. "Savage!" He screamed, his red eyes burning like coals in a fire. "You will pay for turning me into a puppet."

Vandal Savage floated into the air, his dark leather trenchcoat billowing about him in the artificial gravity of the moon. "Foolish creature, you have forgotten your place." The immortal shot forward, his fists flying ahead of him.

Amazo caught his fist, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "And you have forgotten who I am." With his free hand, the android hammered Savage in the face, driving him towards the surface of the moon.

Savage slammed into the pale ground, sending clouds of white dust into the air. He rose to his feet, his long hair obscuring his face, and white dust covering his clothes. Blood flowed from his broken nose, coating his upper lip.

Purple energy rose off of his fingertips in thin streamers. "You disobedient animal, you have forgotten I brought you into this world, and I can send you back. The immortal thrust his hands forward, beams of purple energy shooting from his fingertips.

Amazo threw his arms out to the side, causing the beam to split and go around him. "Have you forgotten what I was created to do, I now have your powers, old man."

Vandal Savage ground his teeth. "No, no, no, I refuse to be beaten by a machine. Not after I've come so close to completing my goal. The clan of Savage will rule this world."

"No," a voice behind him said, "you won't."

Vandal spun around. The moment he was facing Connor, the kryptonian hybrid placed a hand on his forehead and chest. Eyes glowing with white energy, the new entity of life forced pure life energy into Vandal Savage. Bright pure warm white light shone through Savage's body, making his skeleton visible.

The immortal screamed as the emaciated skeletal gray spirit of Nekron flew from his back. He fell to the ground, his face impacting the pale soil of the moon with a soft thud.

Kneeling down, Connor placed two fingers on the immortal's body. His wrist and ankles glowed with shackles made of pale energy. A few more seconds, and the pale energy faded, leaving behind gleaming metal shackles that shone in the sunlight.

Rising to his feet, the new entity of life waved his hand. Vandal Savage shimmered out of existence.

In his mind's eye, Connor watched the immortal appear in the grave he dug for himself in Africa. Gray concrete began to fill the grave until it was nothing but a smooth slab of pale gray rock buried in the earth.

– **XX –**

While Connor took care of Vandal Savage, Donna hovered above the immortal's octagon shaped machine, watching as the black translucent dome shielding it faded from view.

With a gesture, reality rippled. Vandal Savage's machine broke into small silver metal orbs that reformed the watchtower in all its former glory, leaving the weathered and aged forms of the justice league hovering before Donna. Stretching forth her free hand, tendrils of white energy flowed into the aged heroes.

Instantly, their skin smoothed, hair regained its color, and muscle filled out their unique uniforms.

In the back of her mind, Donna could sense the descendants of Savage dying once more. Their bodies returning to the grave now that they were no longer being empowered by the life force of the justice league. If she focused, she could see their ancient bodies reverting back to dust and bone.

Shaking her head, the young Amazon turned just in time to see Wonder Woman's eyes blink open. The Amazon Queen turned her head from side to side, taking in her surroundings. With practiced ease she righted herself, her blue eyes meeting Donna's.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being captured by Amazo." She twisted at her waist, while flexing her fingers. "How did I get healed so quickly?"

Donna stared at Wonder Woman, unshed tears pooling in her eyes. "I will gladly explain everything later sister, but right now we have more important things to take care of." With a gesture, the transformed Amazon sent the eight members of the justice league back to earth in a white flash.

– **XX –**

"So," Connor began his arms folded behind his back. His eyes locked with the android that helped them defeat Savage. "What will you do now?"

Amazo opened his mouth to answer, but before he could speak a word. The spiritual form of Nekron floated into his body. The android hunched over, his skin taking on an unhealthy gray color. His body mass began to shrink. Before long, he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Within moments, Ivan Amazo's greatest creation knelt on the ground, his carrot colored hair falling to the ground like snow. His eyes shone a deep purple, Wisps of purple energy rising off his emaciated form, reaching out through space to grab the crystallized pieces of Doomsday and pull them towards him.

Connor took a step forward to help the android, but before he could get close enough the first piece of doomsday floated forward and melted into Amazo's back.

Skin and metal covering evaporated the moment the remains of the unstoppable creature touched the android.

This seemed to be a signal to the other pieces. Within moments, every piece of doomsday had attached itself to Amazo. Amazo's skin evaporated into tiny specks, leaving behind nothing but his metal skeleton. Ivins greatest creation opened his mouth in a soundless scream, purple energy exploding from his mouth and eyes.

Connor slammed his eyes shut, bringing his arm up to shield himself from the light.

Donna landed beside Conner, shielding her eyes from the fierce wind whipping across the moon. "What's happening?"

"If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that Nekron's not giving up without a fight."

The purple light began to fade, and the duo of life tensed.

Where Amazo once stood now stood a crystal skeleton in black spandex pants. Crystal spikes gleamed from its knuckles and the joints of its shoulders. Its eye sockets glowed with the purple energy that was focused on the two heroes.

It took a step forward, the claws on the end of its toes digging thin rivulets into the pale dirt of the moon. It flexed its fingers, its curved claws flashing in the light of the sun.

Beams of purple energy converged on its chest, forming into a black mass covered in red veins. It pulsed with a familiar rhythmic beat. With each beat, a ripple of power spread across the moon, sending thick white clouds skating across its surface.

Stretching its arms wide, the creature rose into the air. A purple robe covered the creature's diamond skeleton and shielded its pulsating black heart from view. "Finally," it rasped in a voice that sent chills down Connor and Donna spines, "I, Nekron, personification of death, am free."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

Nekron drifted towards the ground, his bony fingers closing around the black shaft of a silver bladed sickle. As the entity of death touch the ground thousands of copies of him blurred out of his body, each of them facing the earth.

Keeping his glowing purple eye-sockets locked on Connor and Donna he spoke to his copies, his raspy voice echoing in the vacuum of the void. "Go to earth. Wipe out all life. Build our armies so that the universe can finally be conquered by death."

The Army of Crystal skeleton shot forward, their purple cloaks billowing behind them. They dropped into Earth's atmosphere, their diamond like bodies streaking through the sky like falling stars.

Connor glanced at Donna. His eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed. "Go help the others fight off the army. I'll take care of the original."

Donna blurred forward, disappearing from view before her foot even hit the ground.

Nekron shot forward, his bony feet leaving skeletal indentions on the ground. Gripping his sickle with two hands, the entity of death swung it at air.

Donna reappeared, forced to duck under the blade of the approaching sickle.

Staying low, the transformed Amazon thrust her fist forward. Her knuckles aimed to break through Nekron's spine.

At the last moment, the crystal skeleton twisted out of the way and Donna's fist brushed his purple cloak.

Bringing up a bony foot, Nekron tried to smash it into Donna's unprotected ribs, only for a blast of white energy to knock him off his feet.

Connor appeared at her side, one arm slipping under hers to help her rise to her feet. "I don't think he's going to let us get back to earth."

Donna took one step to the side, putting some distance between her and Connor. Her hands clenched into fists. "Then we'll just have to take him down."

Connor inclined his head, his light blue eyes focused on Nekron. "Agreed, but I watched your short exchange with him. We're going to need to work together."

Sliding one foot forward, Donna tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "All right then. Let's do this."

As one the duo of life shot forward, weaving in all directions in an effort to confuse their opponent. They move so fast that not even clouds of dust appeared in their wake. To their otherworldly eyes the world seemed to stand still.

In less than a clock tick, they appeared on either side of Nekron.

Connor aimed a kick towards his ribs, while Donna launched a fist towards his head.

Nekron caught Donna's fist, his bony fingers wrapping around her wrist. With a twist, he sent her flipping through the air.

She hit the ground hard, her breath exploding from her lungs. A grunt escaped her pale pink lips as Nekron's skeletal foot slammed on to her chest, pinning her to the ground.

In the same moment, Nekron raised his leg, blocking Connor's kick. His elbow lashed out, smashing into Connor's throat, sending the gagging kryptonian hybrid stumbling backwards.

Feeling Nekron's weight shift, Donna launched to superheated beams from her eyes. They slammed into Nekron's crystal skull with enough force to snap his head upwards, allowing Donna to roll out from underneath his foot.

Unfortunately because his skull was made of crystal, it also reflected the beams, sending them flying in all directions.

Connor crossed his arms, the force of Donna's heat vision sending him skidding backwards. The smell of singed flesh filled the air.

Sending a quick apologetic glance towards Connor, Donna focused her gaze on Nekron while flexing her fingers at her sides.

A raspy cough filled the air as Nekron shoulders shook. The two heroes tensed, their heads cocked to one side.

Nekron threw back his head, his wheezy laughter filling the air. "This," he looked between the two of them, "is what stands in my way of having the entire universe and brace the power of death. Two inexperienced novices that have no idea of the power they wield."

Clenching his sickle, the entity of death raised it six inches above the ground. "Let me show you what a real entity of this universe can do."

He slammed it into the ground. The moon shook, deep glowing red cracks appearing in its pale surface. With the twitch of his skeletal hands, large pieces broke off. Some drifted towards the earth, while others floated out deeper into space.

Reaching out with his mind, Connor grabbed them and pulled them back into one uniform shape. However, the largest piece had already entered the Earth's atmosphere. Keeping the others held in place with a thought. The kryptonian hybrid focused his attention on the large piece now glowing red with the heat of the Earth's atmosphere.

Stretching forth his hand, chains made of white energy wrapped around the piece. His feet skidded along the ground as the inertia behind the makeshift asteroid pulled him along. Stretching out his other hand, a white chain made of pure energy shot from his palm.

The white pyramid on the end of the chain flew through space, stabbing into the red soil of Mars. A pale red cloud exploded into the air as the pyramids weight drove it deep beneath the planet's crust.

His body jerked as the chains pulled taut. The veins in his head bulged out. A thin trickle of blood dribbled out of his nose as he fought the pull of Nekron's power with his own.

– **XX –**

Young Justice landed in Metropolis, the translucent bright green bubble around them fading out of existence.

Artemis walked forward. Her long blonde hair whipped about her on a breeze. Leaning on a streetlamp, the female archer watched a plastic bag swirl through the air, occasionally bouncing on the asphalt. "Is it over, did we win?"

Planting his hands on his hips, Kid Flash leaned back, groaning as his spine popped. "Well considering the zombies turn back into bone and ash I think so."

Rex's metal gauntlets clenched into fists, "If we one where the heck are our…"

The Thanagarian hybrid was cut off by a white flash. When the team of teens blinked the spots from their vision they found the justice league standing before them.

Rex took a step forward, a translucent bright green automatic machine gun forming over his left hand, His gray wings beating nervously on his back.

Suddenly, someone at the back of the crowd pushed forward. Hawk girl rushed forward. Only to pause a foot away from Rex, her eyes going wide at the pair of gray wings protruding from his back.

"Rex, what happened to you? You have wings."

The translucent green machine gun around Rex's left hand faded. "Mom, is that you?"

Shiera took a step forward, her slender hand coming up to cup her son's cheek. "Yes Rex, it's me. I'm so proud of the way you defended the earth."

"So am my," John Stuart a.k.a. Green Lantern said coming over to join them. His bright green eyes glanced down at Rex's left hand where the translucent machine gun once was. He laid a hand on his son's shoulder his lips curving up into a smile.

"It appears we have more training to do. Well done son."

– **XX –**

Flash a.k.a. Barry Allen sauntered over to Kid Flash. His eyes scanned up and down his protégés new uniform before locking onto the blue white lightning bolt in the middle of his chest. Placing a hand on his partner's shoulder, the fastest man alive closed his eyes.

After a moment he opened them, a wide teeth filled smile stretching across his face. "It appears your connection to the speed force has grown stronger. How did that happen?"

Kid rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a long story."

"Well, how about you tell me about it over a race? Once we get the world cleaned up."

– **XX –**

The Dark Knight stalked forward, his eyes locked on to the dark suit clinging to Robin's frame. "What happened, and where did you get that suit?"

"In an effort to combat Vandal Savage is Army. Connor and Donna either fixed whatever was wrong with the team's genes, or awakened latent meta-human abilities. However, when they came to me I had no meta-human gene to awaken, so they gave me this suit instead."

Batman ran his hand down the overlapping plates that made up the armor. Occasionally, he would poke the red mesh between each plate. "What does it do?"

"It enhances the abilities of the human body by one hundred percent. Along with flight, camouflage abilities, weapon manufacturing, and a connection to all the world's computer networks."

The Dark Knight took a step back. Crossing his arms over his chest, he snapped his feet together. "How did two teens managed to do things so incredibly advanced?"

"They've changed."

Batman's eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed. "Changed how?"

– **XX –**

Green Arrow and Black Canary walked hand-in-hand towards their daughter. Green Arrow's quiver of arrows slapping against his back, and his collapsed bow gently tapped against his leg with each step.

Black Canary's jacket ruffled with her movements. Her ankle-length high heels clicked on the asphalt with each step.

Artemis pushed herself off the streetlamp.

In an instant, Black Canary was before her, cupping her daughter's tan face in her hands, her thumbs rubbing gently underneath her eyes. "My beautiful girl," she whispered, "we are so proud of you."

Green arrow stood beside his wife, his arms crossed over his chest. "We are furious that you didn't stay hidden, but proud you stepped up when the world needed you."

Artemis is gray eyes locked with her father's. "Would you have stayed hidden when the world needed you most?"

Air exploded past Green Arrow's lips as he shook his head. "No, no, I wouldn't have, but then again I'm a parent. I don't want you making my mistakes. I don't want you risking your life even if it's to save the world."

Keeping her eyes locked with her father's, Artemis took a step forward. "That's not the kind of life we are in father. This family protects the world at all cost, even our lives."

Green Arrow gently wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her close. "I know, and that's why I am so proud of you for saving the world, but also terrified that I could have lost you."

Black Canary smiled at the father daughter duo. "That just means we are going to have to increase her training so we don't have to worry as much."

Green Arrow snorted. "Yeah like that's going to happen."

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, Artemis took a step back from her father. "That's good. Because I need all the help I can get controlling this new power."

Both parents raised an eyebrow, "New power?"

– **XX –**

Superman walked towards Galatea with Wonder Woman trailing behind him. The golden lasso coiled at her waist gleamed in the sunlight. "Kara, what happened to you? I didn't think I was trapped in that tower that long."

Galatea tucked a strand of her short pale blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm not Kara, I am Galatea."

Both heroes tensed.

Superman's eyes narrowed. His hands balled into fists. "Where's Kara? What have you done with her?"

Planting her hands on her hips, Galatea leaned forward. Her own narrowed eyes stared into Superman's. "I have done nothing to Kara."

"My son," she said putting emphasis on the two words, "brought me back to help deal with the descendants of Vandal Savage while you were indisposed."

Superman glanced around. "And where is Connor? After everything you've done I'm not going to just take your word for it."

Wonder woman took a step forward, her red boots clicking on the asphalt. She placed a hand on Superman shoulder. "Connor is in outer space with Donna taking care of Vandal Savage."

The Man of Steel glanced up squinting at the thousands of bright white streaks littering the reddening sky. "What is that?"

Galatea took a step forward, angling herself so that she was shoulder to shoulder with the man of steel. She stared up at the sky, her eyes shining a faint blue. "Whatever it is it's wearing away the atmosphere."

The kryptonian clone turned to Superman. "Can't you feel it? The Earth's temperature has already risen by several degrees."

Nodding, the man of steel spun around. "Guys, heads up we've got a problem."

"We know," Batman answered.

"Reports of crystal skeletons holding sickles are coming in from all over the planet," Nightwing said with one hand to his ear, "according to eyewitness reports whatever these things touch decays."

Superman slid one foot forward while bending his knees. "Justice League, Young justice, it appears our day isn't over yet. Mobilize and take these things down."

With a roar the two teams shot into the air.

Galatea flew into the air, her red cape fluttering behind her. Her eyes locked on to the deep cracks in the moon shining with a hellish red light. Before her eyes the moon broke apart. A large piece shot towards the earth, glowing red in the heat of the atmosphere.

She tensed, preparing to fly forward and catch it. Just as she was about to move, her enhanced vision caught sight of large thick white chains wrapping around it. Glowing red from the heat of the atmosphere, the large chunk of the moon began to slowly drift backwards.

Breathing out, the kryptonian clone watched as the moon pulled itself back together. The cracks were still visible, but the hellish red glow had faded.

Turning her gaze to the Army of Crystal skeletons falling towards the earth Galatea shot forward one prayer echoing through her mind. _'Please be okay Connor.'_

– **XX –**

With a scream of exertion, Connor pulled on his chain. Slowly, the large chunk of moon slid back into its original spot, sending a shudder through the ground. The kryptonian hybrid fell to his knees panting. Sweat dripped from his brow, leaving small dark spots in the pale dirt.

Catching his breath, Connor glanced at the earth. His eyes widened. Parts of the planet were turning a pale brown as if some sort of disease was sucking the life out of it. With his enhanced vision, the kryptonian hybrid could see the atmosphere wearing away and oceans drying up from the increased heat.

Focusing, his vision zoomed in. His eyes swept back and forth, searching for his friends. He found Rex above the lush forest of Brazil.

– **XX –**

Beating his new wings, the Thanagarian hybrid drove his gauntlet covered fist into a copy of Nekron's crystal skull. His glowing green eyes widened when the embodiment of death refused to move.

With a flick of his bony wrist, the copy of Nekron backhanded Rex across the face. The Thanagarian hybrid went spinning end over end through the air. He smashed into the bright green trees below him with an earth shattering boom.

Thick brown dust shot into the air.

The skeleton drifted closer. As he closed the distance between him and his prey, the trees began to die. Their dark brown bark withered to black. Leaves turn brown and fluttered to the ground, and the grass weathered and yellowed leaving behind barren dry dirt.

Rising to his feet dead leaves crunching under his feet, Rex shot a blast of bright green energy from his gauntlet covered hands. It slammed into the skeleton, reflecting off his crystal bones like a disco ball.

– **XX –**

Drawing his vision back, Connor's hands clenched into fists. Spinning around, he rose to his feet. He watched as Donna kicked at Nekron's ankle, trying to throw him off balance.

Nekron stepped back. Dodging Donna's shot at his ankle. Twisting his upper body, the curved triangle blade of his sickle sliced through the air, heading right for Donna's temple.

In a flash, Donna's arm came up. A white gauntlet emblazoned with flames covering her forearm. Clenching her bare fingers poking out of the end, Donna tightened her muscles preparing for the blow.

White and purple energy exploded from the impact, creating a fierce wind that washed across the moon. Mini sandstorms whipped into the air, scouring across the moon's surface.

Stretching forth his hand, Connor used the sandstorms to fill in the cracks in the moon. A bit of concentration, and the cracks sealed. With only the damage from previous explorations and meteor impacts being left untouched.

Turning back to Donna's fight with Nekron, Connor's eyes widened.

Donna stumbled, falling to the ground from a sudden blow to her knee.

Nekron raised his sickle, "it's been fun," he said in his raspy voice, "but this fight is over. It's time for the universe to embrace death!"

With a snarl, Connor blurred forward, fading out of existence after his first step.

With a roar, he slammed his fist into Nekron's ribs, shattering the bones into fragments, but also breaking his hand. Ignoring the pain in his broken digits, the young hybrid spun on his heel, bringing up his other leg in a kick that sent Nekron flying backwards.

Eyes flaring white, Connor tapped into the life energy of Black Canary and release the most powerful sonic scream his lungs could provide.

The universe went silent as the sonic scream reverberated through the vacuum of space. However, soon it was met by another scream. A scream of pain as Nekron's right leg and arm shattered like glass. The glimmering fragments scattered across the moon, shining in the light of the sun.

Connor fell to his knees. His breath came out in shallow pants. Coughing exploded from his mouth, spewing blood onto the ground. He glanced at Donna through heavy lidded eyes. "Are you okay?"

Donna looked him up and down. Dark bags hung from beneath his eyes. Sweat drenched his frame and he looked a good deal thinner than when they started the fight. "Am I okay? Are you okay? You look like shit."

Connor laughed, only for that to lead to another coughing fit.

Donna gently patted him on the back.

Once his coughing had subsided, the kryptonian hybrid gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you but I'm fine. I look like this because Nekron is throwing the balance between life and death off its axis."

Connor tilted his head towards the earth.

Turning her head, Donna's eyes widened. Half of the Earth's green foliage had turned dark brown. Clouds evaporated before her eyes. Oceans changed into giant geysers of steam that gushed out into space from the planets increased heat. Terrified screams and prayers to multiple gods filled her enhanced ears.

The transformed Amazon turned back to Connor. "What's happening?"

"Nekron's army doesn't have to fight the Earth's inhabitants, just being in close proximity to them cause's death."

Donna rose to her feet. "Then we have to stop them."

Putting a hand on his knee, Connor climbed to his feet. "This close to an imbalance, our powers are not strong enough to take on Nekron's army." With the twitch of his hand, the kryptonian hybrid formed pale moon sand into a pearl mirror.

Donna stared at her reflection. Dark bags hung beneath her eyes, her long black hair had lost its luster, and the white clothes that once showed off her impressive frame now hung loosely. She glanced at Connor. "How did I not realize I was weakening?"

"You've been focused on your fight. Plus with your skills even in your weakened condition you were still able to hold your own against Nekron."

Suddenly, a dark wave pulsed across the planet. Both entities of life turned.

Nekron rose to his feet, balancing on one leg. The fragments of his broken arm and leg flew through the air, joining back together to form back into two and broken limbs.

Standing tall, Nekron clutched his sickle with both hands, his bony fingers wrapped tight around its dark shaft. He raised it above his head, an aura of purple energy dancing around it like flames. "I have had enough!"

Dragging the sickle down, the embodiment of death cut a tear in the fabric of reality. A red vortex sat on the other side of the tear.

Donna and Connor's eyes widened. They could feel the moon being pulled towards the vortex. Wind whipped around them, tugging at their clothes.

Connor reached out with his mind in an attempt to close the vortex, but the moment he touched it he staggered backwards as if physically struck.

Donna caught him by the arms. "What happened?"

Connor's eyes locked on to the vortex. "That tear is an anomaly in reality, a place between time and space. It's a place that means certain death for all who enter it. Because I am an entity of life, I can't close it," he glanced at Donna, "at least not alone."

"Let's do it together."

"Are you sure you want to do that. I mean you would be opening yourself up to me, and I to you. Once that was over we would know each other better than anyone else on earth. We would have a connection stronger than anything else. We would be bonded to each other's souls."

Donna cupped his face with one hand. "We became bonded when we both chose to become the new life entities. This is just one more step down that path." Leaning forward, their lips met in a soft kiss. Their bodies changing into pure white energy that melded together.

Warm white light shone across the moon. When it came in contact with the tears, their winds died down. Glowing white around the edges, the tears slowly sealed shut.

– **XX –**

Nightwing flicked his wrist downwards. Rockets flew from hidden slots, exploding against the crystal skeleton in front of him. A glittering arm flew through the smoke, its curved bony fingers aiming to wrap around the armored teens throat.

Nightwing tried to fly backwards, but his escape was cut off by another skeleton. Its glowing purple eye sockets stared into the glowing blue eyes of Nightwing's mask.

Nightwing crossed his arms, knowing as he did so that the skeleton sickle would easily cleave through his armor. He winced as the first skeleton's fingers scraped along his back, tearing deep claw marks into his armor, but he kept his eyes focused on the skeleton in front of him. Even as he felt rivulets of blood tickle his back.

He watched the skeleton in front of him raise its sickle into the air, its crescent silver blade gleaming in the sunlight.

Suddenly, shadowy tendrils wrapped around both skeletons and yanked them back into the shadows. Eve Eden and Richard Swift hovered before Nightwing on platforms of shadow. Inclining his head towards Nightwing Richard gestured with his hand. "Since my love and I inadvertently caused this mess. It's only right we help fix it."

Shadows from the pyramids below stretched across the golden sand of Egypt, swallowing up the crystal skeletons.

Eve Eden dropped below, her long dark hair flowing behind her. Her platform of shadows skated across the ground, creating two golden waves on either side of her. Thrusting her hands forward, the princess of the shadow lands sent two wolves made of shadows lunging out of her own shadow.

Their red eyes locked onto two more skeletons. Their long white teeth latched onto a limb, dragging the kicking pile of bones into the shadows even as their sickles passed harmlessly through the shadowy canines.

Nightwing through his hand outward, a black cord flew from the underside of his hand. It wrapped around the spine of a skeleton. With a sharp yank, and a burst of blue fire from his boots, the masked teen pulled the glittering skeleton down. The shining skeletons slammed into the ground, sinking into the soft sand, and sending a light brown cloud into the air.

Nightwing flew back into the air, his chest heaving beneath his armor. Sweat ran down his forehead, stinging his eyes. He glanced at the readouts inside his helmet. "We have to do something. The planet's temperature is already reaching passed a hundred and fifty!"

Richard let his gray eyes scan the hundreds of skeletons below them as they raced across the sand. With a flick of his hand, a couple hundred fell into their own shadow. "What can we do? Nekron is an entity of death."

Nightwing's hands clenched into fists, "I don't know."

All of a sudden, a warm bright white light washed over the planet. Every crystal skeleton turned its glowing eye sockets to stare at the light.

Inside his mask, Nightwing watched through the filters as the atmosphere restored itself, its holes growing shut.

With a thought, the teen superhero accessed multiple newsfeeds. All over the planet the damage done by the skeletons was reversing. Water filled the dried up ocean. Trees straightened, the black bark fell away to reveal young dark brown beneath. Fresh green leaves sprouted from newly restored branches, reaching towards the sky to get their first dose of sun.

Those injured, or killed by the skeletons rose to their feet. Their wounds gone, their clothes restored to pristine condition.

Richard's eyes locked on to the bright white light that now filled the sky. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but I'm thankful for it."

Eve Eden flew into the air, rejoining her husband. "Look at the skeletons."

The duo looked down just as an earsplitting screech rent the air.

The skeletons raised their arms in an attempt to block out the light, but whatever the light was couldn't be stopped. Within moments of being exposed to it, the skeletons exploded there glittering pieces evaporating into nothing.

– **XX –**

Nekron staggered backwards, hit by the mental backlash of all his copies being destroyed. Shaking his head, the crystal skeleton stared at the beam of pure light a few feet away from him. He could feel it deep in his core, the geyser of light was slowly eating away at him.

Before his eyes the geyser of light took on a humanoid shape made of pure white light. Rising from its kneeling position, the being of light turned its featureless face towards Nekron.

– **XX –**

Inside the entity of light, everything that was Connor and Donna mingled together. The two heroes experienced the other like never before. This experience was beyond physical intimacy, going all the way to the soul. Every emotion one experienced, the other experienced fresh and new. Every horrible event that caused one pain, the other felt as if they were there.

In a white space, Donna and Connor stood naked before each other.

Thousands of small orbs, representing all the planets that contain life in the universe floated around them. Each orb echoed millions of whispers that penetrated Donna and Connor's mind.

Filling their heads with images and emotions of all the races under their charge, but at this moment they only had enough space in their hearts for what the other had felt throughout their life.

Connor took a step forward. Wrapping his arms around Donna, he pulled her against his naked body. "I am so sorry. I had no idea that you had experienced such pain. A mother should never manipulate her own child for her own ends."

Donna buried her head into his muscular chest, inhaling his scent. "And an organization should never create a child to be a weapon."

Together they turned to stare out into the white void.

"I feel Nekron's power weakening."

"True, but even with his power dropping he is still a threat."

"Then let's end this."

 **–XX –**

The being of white energy walked towards Nekron. Each step sent out a wave of white power. The white power slammed into Nekron, creating thin cracks all over his crystal body that spewed black energy.

The bald being of light stopped before Nekron, Connor and Donna's combined voices echoing from its featureless face. "Nekron, your actions have thrown the balance of the universe off. For that, you are once again banished from this plane to be forever sealed inside your lantern."

"No," Nekron hissed, "I will not return to that prison." He swung his sickle, only for it to shatter against a raised arm.

Reaching forward with its other arm, the being of light grabbed Nekron's pulsating black heart and pulled it free of his skeletal rib cage. The moment the black organ was free from his body, Nekron shattered like glass.

Raising his hand, the being of light separated Nekron's body back into Doomsday and Amazo. The two villains hovered before the entity in their original forms.

Doomsday's wide shoulders were back to their original width of twice the size of a normal man. The spikes littering his rough gray skin brushed Amazo's tan shoulders, but their red eyes stayed closed as if they were sleeping. With a thought, the unconscious bodies zoomed backwards through space, returning to their original worlds.

Staring down at the black organ in its hand, the entity of life molded it with a thought, transforming it into a black lantern. Staring into the glass set into the front of it, the entity of life could see Nekron's gray emaciated spirit screaming in rage.

Turning away from the lantern, the entity of life stretched forth its hand towards the earth. Reality rippled, in that moment all the damage and death caused by Nekron and Vandal Savage was reversed.

When the shimmer faded, the entity of life rose from the ground, the black lantern clutched in one hand. With its featureless face pointed towards the earth, the entity drifted home.

 **Author note – What do you guys think, is this showing or telling?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Son of Cadmus**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

The entity of life drifted down through a clear blue sky. Bright golden sunlight outlined its body in a golden glow. As it came closer to the street majestic bird song became lost in the honk of car horns and the shouts of vendors.

Its feet touched down in the center of the pool before the Hall of justice, making the water ripple.

It walked across the water, each footstep causing a ripple in the liquid surface. The dark lantern swung from its left hand. Nekron's emaciated face pressed up against the glass inside the lantern, his mouth open in a soundless scream.

Stepping out of the water, the entity of life walked up the white concrete stairs. The glass doors at the top of the stairs opened up before it.

It glided across the marble floor. Its gaze locked forward. The metal doors at the end of the hall hissed open. Cool air wafted past them, wrapping around the statues lining either side of the hall.

The moment it stepped into the room beyond the door, the entire justice league turned. Their bodies tense.

Superman stepped forward, his back straight his head held high. His blue eyes locked on the newcomer, and his hands swinging loosely at his sides. He stopped a foot away from the newcomer, his long cape pooling around his ankles, the echo of his red boots dying away.

He crossed his arms over the large red S on his chest. "Who are you?"

The entity of life set down the lantern, sending it gliding across the floor with a shove of its foot. The moment it touched the toes of Superman's red boot the entity glowed. A bright light filled the room, causing all the members of the justice league but those with otherworldly powers to shield their eyes.

When the light faded, Connor and Donna stood where the entity of life was. Both stared forward. Each clasping the others hand tightly.

Superman took a step forward, his eyes raking over Connor's form. The former teenager now looked strikingly similar to the man of steel when he was in his twenties. Streaks of black decorated his pale blonde hair. A white spandex suit clung to his broadened muscular frame. Silver wristbands flashed in the light along with a matching silver S on his chest.

"Connor is that…"

The man of steel was cut off when a white and red blur shot past him. Power girl a.k.a. Galatea skidded to a stop before her son. "Connor, are you alright?"

Connor's head tilted to the side. "I am fine mother," he glanced at Donna smiling at the blonde streaks in her hair, "in fact I am better than fine."

"What does that mean?" Batman asked striding forward, his eyes narrowed behind his cowl.

"It means," Donna said, her eyes glancing over each person in the room, "that Connor and I merged together to stop Nekron."

Connor picked up from there. "We now know each other better than anyone else. During the merger, we experienced each other's lives as if we were the one living them."

Releasing Connor's hand, Donna stepped farther into the room. "Not only that, but during the merger we also gained a greater connection to every living being in our universe and beyond."

Batman's hands drifted to his yellow utility belt. He idly fingered one of the pockets. "It sounds like you've become an even greater threat than you were before."

The now twenty-year-old woman crossed her arms behind her back and inclined her head ever so slightly. "One could look at it that way yes."

Wonder woman took a step forward, her eyes taking in Donna's skintight white spandex uniform that now hugged mature curves.

After taking in the silver embroidered white boots adorning her feet, the Amazon's eyes locked onto the overlapping silver W over her expanded chest. "One could see it that way, but you're not a threat are you?"

Raising her hand, Donna fingered a silver earring in the shape of the sun while glancing back at Connor. "No, we have just received a higher calling than protecting the earth."

Rising from his formfitting chair, John Stuart strode past the large computer on his left. Ignoring the bright light shining into his eyes from the large windows on his right, he stopped beside Batman. "And what is this greater calling?"

"Keeping the balance between life and death throughout the universe," Connor said stepping up beside Donna.

Shiera snorted from beside her son at a table in the center of the room. "I would say that's greater than protecting the earth."

"So would I," said a female voice with a British accent.

The justice league turned. A teenage girl leaned against the large computer in the center of the room. Her coal black eyes glanced at everybody. She pushed off the computer her pale white arms swinging at her sides as she swayed forward. Her black high heels clicked on the floor as she closed the distance between her and the group of superheroes.

"Who are you?" Batman asked a Batarang balanced between his fingers.

The British girl turned, the tips of her dark hair brushing her shoulders. Her red lips turned upwards in a smile. She inhaled, the nostrils of her petite nose flaring.

She stepped forward.

Unwittingly, every man's eyes went to the shapely legs squeezed into a pair of formfitting elastic pants.

The sweet scent of lilies followed her as she moved. Reminding everyone in the room of someone they had lost in the past. Images of rainy or sunny days standing beside a graveside as Amazing Grace was sung filled their minds

She ran a slender hand down Batman's cheek. "I remember you, Thomas and Martha Wayne's boy. So sad for what happened to them in that alley."

She shook her head, regret glimmering in her eyes. "I wish I could've let your mother stay a little longer, maybe that would've helped you solve some of these issues you have. Unfortunately, her body was too badly damaged. I had to take her."

Batman jerked backwards, raising his Batarang. "Who are you?"

Connor and Donna took a step forward bowing their heads. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Death," Connor said.

"But we have to ask," Donna continued, "Why are you here?"

Death turned away from the dark Knight. Her black eyes locked on to the Ebony colored lantern in the middle of the room. "I'm here," she said walking across the room, "to punish one of my underlings for getting too big for his station."

Picking up the black lantern, Death stared into the glass.

For the first time since he had been imprisoned, Nekron drew back from the glass hiding himself deeper in his prison.

Death chuckled, a soft melodious sound that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "You can't hide from me little death. This is the second time you've tried to rise above your station, and this time there will be punishment."

Turning back to the justice league, Death's dark eyes scanned the room. They locked on to Eve Eden and Richard Swift hiding in one corner. She glided forward, her high heels barely touching the floor. For a long moment, she stared at the two shadow users.

"You two will do."

She thrust the lantern forward. Tendrils of purple energy exploded from the glass facing, wrapping around the two within a moment.

The recessed lighting in the ceiling of the Hall of justice flickered before going out, casting the room in semidarkness. The only light came from the large square segmented windows making up one side of the room and the purple cocoon now encasing the two shadow users.

The Flash cleared his throat. "Um, what did you do?"

Lowering the lantern, Death turned to face the justice league. "I made Eve Eden and Richard Swift like them." She gestured to Connor and Donna.

Galatea step forward worry leaking into her voice. "What do you mean? What are Connor and Donna?"

A light smile twitched Death's lips. "Thanks to the manipulations of Captain Atom and the Fates this world's Donna and Connor were destined from birth to become the new life entity to stop Nekron from completing his goal." She glanced at Donna and Connor. "Thank you for that by the way. That would've been a real mess to clean up."

She looked back at the purple cocoon. "I did something similar. I split the power of Nekron between Eve Eden and Richard Swift making them the new Nekron, the new embodiment of death throughout the universe."

"How do you know they can be trusted with that kind of power?" The dark Knight asked as the lights flickered back on.

"I don't, so I'll watch them for a while, but I honestly don't see any problems. As long as they have each other both will be fine, and now neither one can die."

She looked at Connor and Donna. "Well except by the hands of those two, but I don't think they're planning to kill Richard or Eve, are you?"

Connor shook his head. "No, this actually makes our job easier. Captain Atom and the Fates told us that we would be responsible for keeping the balance by making sure that no one violated the laws of nature."

Donna picked up where Connor left off. "With those two as the new death entities we can work together keeping the balance between life and death, and easing each other's burdens."

Death nodded, "As it should be."

The purple cocoon shattered, Eve Eden stepped out of it, a long floor length black gown pooling around her feet hiding most of her pale body. The cross cut into the center of the dress showed off quite a bit of cleavage, but Eve didn't seem to mind.

Her red irises surveyed the room, letting everyone get a good look at the glowing bright purple pupil. She stepped forward, high hills hidden beneath her dress clicking on the floor. Bracelets of silver bones glittered on her wrist.

She stopped before Death her wavy black hair falling down her back, hiding the X cut into the back of her dress. "What happened to us?" She asked in a whisper, "I feel the death throughout the universe."

"I have made you the new entities of death as punishment for freeing Nekron."

"Will we still be able to be together?" Richard asked walking forward to stand beside Eve. He was still dressed in his 18th-century suit, but he too had red eyes with a glowing bright purple pupil. A cane made of silver human femur bones and topped with a miniature skull was clutched in his right hand.

Reaching forward, Death straightened Richard's bowtie. "Of course, I wouldn't have split the power between you if you weren't meant to be together."

"However," she held up the lantern. "Before we go our separate ways I would like to give you entities of the universal spectrum a warning." She reached through the glass of the lantern, causing it to ripple like water. Drawing her hand back, she pulled the shrunken spirit of Nekron, which was now the size of a slug out of the lantern.

Popping it into her mouth, Death swallowed.

Everyone in the room stared at her, unable to believe she had just eaten one of the most powerful entities in the universe.

Flashing them a smile of perfect white teeth, Death started walking, fading away with each step. "Let that be a lesson to you on what happens if you don't behave yourselves."

 **Epilogue**

Supergirl and Power Girl stood on the observation deck of the newly created watchtower. Their arms were folded behind their backs and their light blue eyes locked on to the darkness of space.

Power girl took a lung full of recirculated air and let it out, causing her impressive chest to rise and fall. "It's hard to believe it's been four years since Connor and Donna left earth."

A light smirk twisted Supergirl's pale pink lips. "It would be more believable if we kryptonians aged at a regular rate."

Power Girl snorted. "True enough." She glanced at her Gene donor/sister. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Definitely, I mean after all," she gestured around her, "we had to build this second watchtower because of the heroes they inspired."

Power Girl inclined her head. "You're right. I just wish they would come home. Four years is a long time to not see your son."

Supergirl slipped a hand onto Power Girl's shoulder and gently turned her to face her. "Then let's tell him that. Our boy is connected to all life in the universe. Through that connection we should be able to reach out to him and tell him that his mother's want him home."

"You know what?" Power Girl began, a smile spreading across her red lips, "You're right. It's time our boy came home."

– **XX –**

Nightwing soared through the air, the blue fire roaring out of his jet boots echoing in his ears. The salty pungent smell of his sweat filled his helmet. He looked through its glowing blue eyeholes. Glowing green numbers filled them, showing him the speed and weight of the eighteen-wheeler below.

"I'm coming your way. The truck's going one hundred miles an hour with a load of over three thousand pounds."

"I'm on it," Artemis's voice said in his ear.

Harley Quinn poked her head out of the truck window, her pale blonde pigtails flowing behind her in the wind.

Artemis stepped in front of the big rig. She ground her dark green boots into the asphalt. Her fingerless dark green gloves squeaked as she clenched her hands. Thrusting her hands forward, tendrils of air exploded from her palms.

They snaked under the car, grabbing each tire with enough force to freeze them in place.

The sound of squealing tires echoed off the tall buildings lining either side of the street. Pale smoke filled the air. The scent of burning tires wafted into storefronts, sending the people inside running out coughing.

The truck lurched forward, its trailer flying upwards.

With a sonic boom, Nightwing shot around the trailer. Bending his legs, the eighteen-year-old superhero angled his boots to give him some leverage. Angling his shoulder into the trailer, over two thousand pounds of metal slammed into him, the weight driving him through the air.

Red lights began to blink inside his helmet, showing him that he exceeded the armor strength limits. With a thought than spiderlike arms rose out of the lower back and shoulders of his armor. Rearing back, they stabbed into the trailer, adding a screech of metal to the cacophony of noise.

Slamming his hands into the trailer, Nightwing pushed hard. "Release safety protocols and divert all power to the boosters."

Flames the size of wooden barrels exploded from the boots.

Nightwing's body lurched forward, driving the trailer down. It slammed into the ground. Its tires exploded off its frame going in all directions.

Walls of air came down in front of storefronts, deflecting the rubber missiles away.

Nightwing floated to the ground his shoulders slumped forward.

The costume teen touched down. His chest heaving as he leaned against the destroyed trailer catching his breath.

Artemis sauntered towards him.

Harley opened the door ready to hop out and run for it.

Artemis raised her hand. Air flew from Harley's lungs. The pale woman grabbed her throat struggling to breathe. Within moments, she was on the ground unconscious.

Releasing the air, Artemis continued forward as Harleys chest began to rise and fall.

"You okay?"

Nightwing's mask split open like a clamshell, revealing his sweaty face with dark hair matted to his forehead. "I'm fine."

"Good," Artemis leaned forward planting her lips on Nightwing's.

Nightwing's eyes widened for a moment. He then slipped his arms around her, pulling her close. He deepened the kiss.

The sound of sirens pulling up broke them apart.

"What was that?" Nightwing asked a little breathless.

"I got tired of waiting for you to make a move. Now, take me out to dinner."

"There's a good restaurant off of Lexington and forth, race you there?"

In answer Artemis shot into the air, a tornado of wind spinning around her legs, her long blonde hair flying behind her like a parade ribbon.

As his helmet closed over his head, Nightwing smirked. A burst of blue fire from his jet boots launched him into the air.

– **XX –**

On the other side of Metropolis, an apartment building burned, casting black smoke into the sky.

A woman rose out of the water of a nearby lake, droplets sliding down her white hair. Her sea green eyes locked onto the building a she raised her slender tan arms. Jets of water shot out of the lake, bending in an L shape about five feet out of the water.

Moving her dainty fingers, her pointed nails flashing in the light, the young girl guided the water into the windows of the building. Steam gushed out of the windows as the fire was doused, but the scent of charred wood still hung heavy in the air.

Turning her body the white haired teen glanced over her shoulder. "Alright War Hawk you're up."

Rex tucked his wings behind him and dived downward. He smashed through a charred window, sending glass spreading across blackened carpet.

The smell of charred things filled his nose and the sound of creaking wood breaking off and falling to the ground a floor below filled his ears.

Ignoring the screams of the woman inside the room, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and her son pulling them against his broad chest.

Hovering in the middle of the room, his gray wings creating a small wind around him, the Thanagarian hybrid stretched out his senses.

Tendrils of green energy wafted off his body. They reached throughout the apartment grabbing anyone hiding in the room and wrapping them in a translucent bright green bubble.

When he sensed no more life signs in that part of the building he shot out the window, broken glass raining down to the streets below. Translucent green bubbles flying out the window behind him, connected to his body by glowing green chains.

"Alright, Flash you're up. Get the rest of them out the building's coming down."

The Flash a.k.a. Wally West hunched forward bending his knees. In the blink of an eye he was gone, blue lightning trailing behind him. He zoomed up the building disappearing inside apartments then reappearing with people in his arms.

In moments, the building was covered in red blurs. Families began to appear outside the building, first in fives than in tens. Pretty soon almost a hundred people surrounded the building.

Finally, the Flash skidded to a stop. He hunched over, his hands on his knees. Breath exploded out of his mouth and blue lightning danced around his body. Regaining his breath, he stood up straight. "Everybody stand clear, the buildings coming down."

No sooner had The Flash finish speaking the building crumbled to the ground. The sound of bricks hitting the ground and glass breaking reverberated through the air.

Leaning back on his heels, The Flash looked at the crumpled building. "Too bad we couldn't save the building, but I'm glad we got all the people out."

"Can I quote you on that?"

The Flash turned.

A woman with tan skin, short dark hair, and dark gray eyes stood beside him. A pin and paper in her hands. Flash's eyes scanned her body taking in her pink sweatshirt with the white MU embroidered on it. His eyes moved to her knee-high jeans and gray tennis shoes with red laces.

Shaking his head, he stared into her dark gray eyes. "You can quote me on that. If you let me take you out to dinner, miss?"

"Linda Park," the woman said offering her hand.

Slowly, The Flash gently took her hand. Her jasmine scented perfume tickled his nose. "Well Linda, do we have a deal."

Stowing her pen and notepad in the pocket of her sweatshirt, Linda wrapped her arm around the Flash's. "I know this great little Italian place about a block from here."

She glanced up and down his red spandex suit. "However, I think you might be overdressed."

Concentrating, Wally's red spandex transformed into a red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with red and white sneakers adorning his feet. He looked at her a white domino mask covering his twinkling eyes.

"Lead the way."

Linda raised an eyebrow, but pulled him down the street.

Rex watched Wally walk away with the reporter. "I don't know how he does it?"

The girl from the lake tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear. "Some girls like confident guys."

Rex glanced at her, admiring the dark green one piece bathing suit accentuating her curves. "So Aqua girl," she glanced at him, "I mean Aurora. Would you like to get a bite to eat?"

Water flowed up her body, forming into the shape of an elegant floor length gown. With a gesture it solidified becoming a gown that was dark green in color. A string of pearls adorned her wrists and neck and black pearls glinted in her ears.

Rex stared at her suddenly feeling very underdressed.

Water rose underneath her, bringing her to the same height as Rex. Wrapping a tan arm through his she looked up at him her pale white ponytail hanging over one shoulder. "We can go anywhere that doesn't serve seafood. I get enough of that at home."

Nodding dumbly, the Thanagarian hybrid wrapped his arm around her waist. With the beat of his mighty gray wings, Rex and his new date shot into the air.

– **XX –**

Lois Lane Kent sat on the back porch of the newly painted white Kent farm house her hands resting over her protruding belly. Her long brown hair floated behind her in the wind as she watched the golden stocks littering the cornfield sway back and forth.

Suddenly, a red, blue, and black blur zoomed by the house, causing the dark blue shutters to slam against the white siding.

Rising to her feet, Lois planted her hands on her hips. "John Lane Kent, you slow down right now!"

A four-year-old boy blurred into existence before her, sending papers on a nearby table flying. His dark hair was plastered to the back of his head, but his light blue eyes locked on to his mother with a brilliant sparkle that only children have. "Sorry mom."

Air escaping past her lips, Lois knelt down and placed her hands on her son's shoulders. "It's okay John," she said softly brushing down his dark hair. "You just have to be careful when you use your powers. We don't want anyone to see you, now do we?"

"No mom."

Leaning forward the pregnant mother placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "Good boy, now let's get you washed up for dinner."

Climbing to her feet, the famous reporter inhaled sharply, grabbing her stomach with a wince.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Lois flashed her son an uncomfortable smile. "I'm fine. Little Lucy just wanted to play soccer with my bladder."

John glared at his mother's stomach, "Lucy, you shouldn't play soccer with mommy's bladder." He scolded shaking his finger at her protruding belly.

Rich female laughter echoed from the porch, causing Superman to smile as he drifted down to the ground, his long cape swaying behind him in the wind.

 **–XX –**

Donna and Connor floated above the earth.

Donna's long white gown flowed around her in the vacuum of space.

Connor straightened his dark brown blazer and smoothed out his white T-shirt before shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous about how everyone will react." Her eyes drifted down to the bundle cradled in her arms, a tuft of dirty blonde hair poking out from beneath the pure white blanket.

Donna raised a hand, brushing back the blanket, revealing a small chubby tan face.

A pair of innocent light blue eyes blinked open and a gummy smile spread across the baby's chubby cheeks.

Donna ran her hand down the baby's cheek. The silver diamond ring adorning it flashed in the light of the nearby stars. "How are you this morning my little Alec?" She cooed.

Connor shook his head while running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. The golden ring adorning his hand shone in the light of the rising sun. "I'm still not sure about naming our son Achilles."

"It's a fine name for a great and noble warrior."

"Yeah, but it's a little outdated."

"Well let's go see what the others have to say." With that the female entity of life dropped into the earth's atmosphere, her son's squeals of delight filling his father's ears, making him smile.

With a shake of his head, Connor dropped after them. He may not know what the future holds, but as long as he has his family by his side he could take on anything.

 **The End**

 **Author Note – To all of you who have followed this story to the end I have a question. Do you think I could write professionally?**


End file.
